We've Had Our Story
by Stessa
Summary: But What Happened Then? Sequel to 'The Story Of Our Lives'. Practically just a continuing of the life that they live. They still have so much to go through... COMPLETE ALSO but not as good as the first story, give it a read though :
1. New Stories

_Well hello there ;) This is a sequel to "The Story Of Our Lives". (So if anyone who is reading this, haven't read that, do it before you read this) Well, I know it's been some time, since I finished the other, but I've had a few other projects, which are on this board now too. But I still had some love for my biggest succes, and people still told me how much they'd enjoyed it, and that I should write a sequel, so t__hat's why I thought; "It cant be that hard. You already know the characters" and decided to write this. And I'm gonna try now. I just have to say; you have to promise me not to be too disappointed if this sorta doesn't get finished. But I'll really try. I hate stories which isn't finished, so I'll do practically anything. But there might be longer between the chapters then in the first, simply also because 9th grade is bugging me, well, not as much 9th grade as the homework, but I think you've got the point? _

_Anyway. This story picks up, sorta in the first one. Right after the airport, and then some chapters, and then after "Dear Diary". Kinda with a chapter, where there was sort of missing a chapter in the last story. If you don't understand, you'll see when we get there. But right now I'm kinda in a daze, I don't really know what I'm gonna write, but I'm gonna begin anyway. I know it's stupid to write something, when you don't know what you're gonna write (I heard it, lol) but I think it's gonna be good. Anyway, look at all the stuff I've written, sorry, I tend to ramble. I'll just let you guys do what you came in for; read my brilliant story, lol. And one last thing; this story isn't so full of surprises and stuff, that the characters will have to get through. This story will mainly be about all of them, settling down, even though I have a few things for some of them, and I'll really try and make this at least half as exciting as the first one. But, this one will be more calm, so don't get dissapointed. Okay? Deal? Good :D_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends, but I think we can all agree that I do own a lot of the characters in this story!_

* * *

**We've Had Our Story…**

**- But What Happened Then? **

**Chapter 1. **

**New Stories **

The ride home in the car was full of joy.

Screaming. Yelling. Giggling. Laughing. Tickling, even… you name it.

Gracie was sitting at the front seat next to Shelly who was driving.

Behind them were Jack, Emma and Ben.

"Aren't you happy, Grace?" Shelly yelled, through the noise the other three were making.

Apparently, Jack and Ben found it so funny to tickle Emma that they just couldn't wait till they got home and out of the car.

"Yeah," Gracie said, looking at Shelly, "I'm pretty happy, Shell… But so much can still go wrong you know?"

"No, it cant!" Shelly said, "Stay positive. They're together now!"

"Yes, but you don't know my mom." Gracie said, "She changes her mind about everything at least a hundred times."

"But isn't this that kind of thing you cant change your mind about?" Shelly asked, "I mean… your plane just left, right?"

Gracie turned her head to look at Shelly, who at some point, always managed to leave her wonder.

--

"Monica, will you stop it!?" Phoebe yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Monica said, "I just cant believe this. Ross finally got his Rachel back."

She sung again.

"Stop it, Monica." Phoebe yelled, again, but it was useless. Monica was unstoppable.

"At least she's happy about it." Mike pointed out, "I mean, not all would have been."

"Who wouldn't?" Phoebe asked, "I mean; the Lobsters have reunited. In fact; I think we all ought to sing!"

And then she begun too.

Mike turned his head to look at Chandler, who was driving; "Is there any chance that you could drive in here and let me off?"

--

He kissed her again.

"I'm sorry," Ross said, "I just cant help it."

Rachel giggled. Even though she was older, she could still giggle a real true Rachel giggle.

"That is no problem." she said.

"I cant believe you actually stayed." Ross said, looking at her, "I mean – you're here…"

"And I'll be here forever now, babe." Rachel said.

"Wow!" Ross said, "Paris has really done you good."

Rachel slapped his arm and laid back against him in the car seat.

They'd taken a cab together – just the two of them.

They'd needed some time alone. That was for sure.

All the others had driven first, leaving them behind.

Rachel was sure Monica was going to have some sort of welcome back party arranged when they arrived in Westchester. But now… she just wanted some time with Ross.

"I hope Gracie will be happy here." Ross said, "I mean – I'm a little concerned, she said she wanted to stay, but in Paris… her school and all her friends-"

"Don't worry Ross." Rachel cut him off, "It's not a problem. She- she never really had any friends."

"What?"

"She was alone a lot. Or with Emma or I. That's why they have such a bond. I mean, everyone has always found Gracie weird. A lot. And she… she was okay with it. She didn't really want to make them accept her. She's always been sick, and I think she was better off alone, than with people. She'd have to work to make them love her, but here… she's just loved. It's easier for her, you know?"

Ross looked at Rachel with a smile; "Okay. I just hope everything will work out for the best, you know?"

"It will, honey," Rachel assured him, "I know it will."

"I have an idea." Ross said, "It might be fast, but if we want to beat Ben and Shelly we should probably do it now."

"What's that?" Rachel asked.

"We should get a house." Ross said, "In Westchester. Next to Mon and Chan. I actually do think that there's a couple of houses for sale. I mean, there only has to be one room. For Gracie. And oh God, we have to get her into a school soon! I'll se what I can do already tomorrow. And you have to call your work and Gracie's school…" Ross was freaking out, "You also have to go to Paris to pack all your stuff, and oh…"

"Ross!" Rachel said, "Let's just take it one thing at a time. I would love to move in with you."

--

"Joey?" Alex said.

Joey turned his head to look at his wife. They were in a car with their kids.

"I know how you feel about this," she said, "But I do think we should move here."

"Are you moving?" Sandra exclaimed, "Yai! Did you hear that JJ?"

"Yeah, that'd be cool." JJ said, not bothering to look at her.

Nor his dad – they were still not talking because of JJ's career choice.

"We haven't decided anything yet, Sandy." Alex said, "I'm still trying to convince your dear father."

"Why wont you move, dad?" Sandra asked, turning around to look at him.

"Because our home is in L.A." Joey said.

"Yeah, and Rachel's home is in Paris, things change. She's moving here." Sandra argued.

Alex leaned back and shut up. If anyone could convince her husband – she knew it'd be their daughter. She had a dangerous ability of hers there.

"Yes, but I have work there. So do your mom." Joey said.

"Maybe." Sandra said, "But JJ and I'll live here. We've started collage. We live here. New York is our home, you know? We wont get to see you much if we have to catch a flight every time. We don't have that much money, dad."

"I know, and I can see the problem…"

"Plus;" Alex shot in, "Here you can see you friends all the time. You and Chandler can go to games, and I can chat with Monica and Phoebe and those guys."

Joey sighed, "All right, you win." he said, "But if I'm ending up not finding work, I'm blaming this on you!"

--

"Mike, can I ask you a question?" Sophie asked her brother, when they drove in their car.

"Sure."

"What's up with you and Sandy?"

"What?" Mike laughed, "What's up with me and Sandy? Nothing I guess."

"I mean… do you like her?" Sophie asked.

"Kinda, yeah. But it doesn't matter. She doesn't like me." Mike said.

"How do you know?"

"We've been spending so much time together." Mike explained, "But I don't see her showing any signs of emotions towards me. More than friendship that is."

"Well, maybe she's a good actress?" Sophie said, "She's probably just insecure, you know?"

"I don't know." Mike said, "But enough about me, what's the deal with you and that guy you met at the wedding?"

"Oh," Sophie got a smile on her face, "He asked me on a date. We're going out tomorrow. I actually think he's a guy I wont get tired off, and a guy that most important wont get tired of me, you know?"

"Oh, that's difficult to find." Mike said, "I hope this works out for you, sis. I chatted with him at the wedding. He seemed like a nice guy."

"If he was a friend of Shelly's, he has to be. She knows how to pick them." Sophie laughed.

"Yeah," Mike sighed, "She really does… and she picked us…"

--

"Don't you think everything is as it's supposed to now?" Monica asked Phoebe when they were quickly setting a coffee table.

"I do think so." Phoebe said, "Ross will be happy now."

"Yes, he really will." Monica said, "I've been mocking him about a woman for a long time. He's just been so damn stubborn."

"But now he has the woman he's meant to be with." Phoebe smiled, "Think about it."

Monica trailed off in her own world. Thinking that their lives were finally coming together. Now they've all found their place in the world.

Soon, she would be able to experience her kids and her nieces and nephews go through love, kids and career.

She couldn't wait.

* * *

_Okay, hmm, I know, weird start, but I didn't know how else to do it. You know the characters already, and you pretty much just wants to know what happened then. And I'm gonna try and write it, I just needed a first chapter, with a bit of feelings and stuff. Leave me a review and tell if you still thinks this sequel is a good idea. Thanks, Stessa :)_


	2. Good Luck

_Okay, so next chap of this sequel. Thanks for the reviews, wanting me to continue this ;)_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own friends.

* * *

_

**We've Had Our Story…**

**- But What Happened Then?**

**Chapter 2. **

**Good Luck **

"So, who is this guy anyway?" Erica asked.

"The guy I met at the wedding." Sophie explained, she turned to her cousin, "Is this too revealing?"

Erica looked at; "No, but do you have a pair of strappy heals with those cute buckles?"

"No, but doesn't they go better with jeans?" Sophie asked.

"I have no idea." Erica sighed, "You should probably call Emma."

"Isn't she out with Jack again?"

"Yeah, like all the time." Erica said, "I don't even feel like I have a roommate anymore, and it's not like I have a boyfriend to be with."

"I'm sorry, Bing," Sophie smiled, "But you'll find one."

"I know." Erica said, "I just wish it could be soon. Maybe I'm too ugly?"

"No, you're not!" Sophie said, "Look in the mirror? You're beautiful."

Erica sighed and pulled up in her flat, blond hair.

"Is the hair still bugging you?" Sophie asked, "That's it! I know what you're doing tonight! You're getting your hair dyed!"

"My mom will kill me." Erica said, but she couldn't help but smile at the idea.

"You're 20 years old, Erica." Sophie said.

"My mom is really strict!"

"So?"

"So? She'll probably shave all of it off!"

"Well, then at least it wont be blond." Sophie simply said.

--

"What do you think about this one then?" Shelly asked.

"Shell hon," Ben said, "I don't care what clothes you're gonna wear at our honeymoon, okay? I would rather spend all the time in our room with you not wearing any clothes at all!"

"Come on!" Shelly said, "You can't be serious, huh? We have to go scuba diving! Should I bring my white bikini or the blue with the dots?"

"I don't know!" Ben frustrated said, throwing his arms in the air, "Bring both! You look good no matter what!"

"Thank you honey." Shelly smiled and hurried into the bedroom to finish packing.

Back was Ben, silently screaming and placing his head in his hands.

"Women!"

--

"This kitchen is new." the man told them, "The refrigerator is from last year, and there's a brand new dishwasher too."

"Hmm?" Ross said, "What do you think, honey?"

"Do you honestly think I'm ever gonna use it, Ross?" Rachel just mumbled and looked at him.

"You still don't cook?" Ross exclaimed, "How did you get food in Paris?"

"Emma cooked." Rachel smiled.

"You're still hopeless." Ross mumbled.

"Well, you want to see the rooms then?" the man asked them.

"How many room are there?" Rachel asked, following him upstairs.

"There is a master bedroom and a smaller room."

"That's perfect." Ross said, "Gracie is the only one who lives at home."

Rachel looked down.

"How many kids do you have?" the man asked.

"Three when you count them together. I have a son, Rach has a daughter and then we have one together."

"Wow," the man said, "Then this seems perfect."

"Actually…" Rachel begun, "I would really appreciate it, if we had an extra room."

"Why?" Ross asked.

"Just stuff Ross." Rachel said.

"Hey, don't be so secrecy!" Ross said, "We're in it together now."

"Okay then." Rachel said, "If you must know… Gracie and I have been saving since she was born for a disposable machine so she wont have to go to the hospital every night, and we have enough money now. The problem in the apartment was, that there wasn't an extra room. She wont have it in her bedroom, Ross. She can't stand to look at it all the time. We need a spare room."

"Oh," Ross said, "Can't she just…."

"No Ross!" Rachel said, "End of discussion."

She turned around, mad, and walked downstairs.

Back was Ross and the man looking at each other.

"Well then…" Ross said.

"Can I ask what that was about?" the man asked.

"Her daughter has diabetes." Ross said, "She's… you know..."

"Oh," the man said, "Well, I do have some other houses on this street, come with me."

--

"So, how do you know Shelly?" Matthew asked, after just telling his story.

"Her… her husband, Ben, is my… kinda cousin." Sophie said.

"Kinda cousin?"

"Yeah, we aren't really related, but Ben's dad and my mom have been close friends for years. They met each other like, 30 years ago."

"That's a long time. How did they meet?" Matthew asked, digging into his food.

"Well… my mom moved into my aunt Monica's apartment to be her roommate, and Ross, Ben's dad, is her brother so…"

"Wow, so you aren't really related, but you're raised like you are?"

"Yes." Sophie said, "And I love him so much. When he met Shelly I just loved her when I first met her too. She's a great person."

"Yeah, I know." Matthew smiled, "She's helped me through a lot."

"Hmm..."

"So, what's the deal with your other friends? Are they kinda cousins or real cousins?"

Sophie laughed, "Well, I'm only related to my little brother Mike. But Ross, Ben-s dad, his sister… my mom's old roommate, Monica and her husband Chandler, they have two kids; Jack and Erica. But they aren't really related either, because Jack and Erica are adopted."

"Really?"

"Yes, but Ben has a half sister. Her name is Emma."

"She was the one with the dirty blonde hair, right?" Matthew asked, trying to figure it out.

"Yes, and _she _then has a half sister. Her name is Gracie. She was the one with the French accent?"

"Who?"

"Looked like Emma?"

"Still don't follow you…"

"The one in the wheelchair!" Sophie then said.

"Oh yes!" Matthew smiled, "Why was she in a wheelchair anyway?"

"She just had surgery." Sophie said, "But anyway. Then there's also my mom's other friend Joey, and his wife Alex's, kids: JJ and Sandra. Sandra is the crazy one and JJ is the really good looking one."

"Yeah, I remember them." Matthew said, "You sure have a lot of friends."

"Well of course." Sophie smiled, "I'm a nice person."

"Hey," Matthew smiled, "This doesn't happen to me a lot, you know? That I just click with someone. Do you think it would be okay if I asked you out again?"

"Of course." Sophie smiled, "How is the day after tomorrow?"

"Great, but you just asked me out"

"I so did not!" Sophie said, "You asked me out, I just said a date that I could."

"Yeah, and that is asking out."

"No way."

"Way!"

"No way!"

--

"This is nice." Emma smiled, looking deep into Jack's eyes.

"Hmm," Jack said, taking her hand, "Look Emma: there's something I need to tell you."

"What's that?" Emma smiled.

"I've been considering to do it or not… But Sophie convinced me that I should just come out and say it."

"Really?" Emma asked, "What is it?"

Jack took a deep breath; "I love you… Emma."

Emma closed her eyes and looked at him in awe, "Oh," she said, "And I love you."

"You do?" Jack was on the verge of tears.

"Yes!" Emma said, babbling too, "So much."

"Great," Jack said, leaning in to kiss her, "And just so you know; I think you're stuck with me… 'Cause I'm never letting you go."

"Good." Emma smiled, "'Cause I want to be with you."

"Good." Jack said.

"Good."

--

_The next day._

"Look at this," Sandra said, showing her book to Mike and JJ, "This is like… really difficult."

"Isn't it French?" Mike asked, looking and Sandra.

"Yes, duh."

"Why don't you just get Gracie or Emma to write it?" JJ said, "I mean, they've lived in France practically their whole life. Gracie is half French."

"That's cheating, JJ!" Mike said.

"So?" JJ said, "I'll get Grace to write mine. I don't need to be good at French words, I'm gonna be a plumber."

"Okay, we know that." Sandra said, slapping JJ's arm, "You don't even have French here."

"I don't?" JJ asked, looking at the paper, "That's right. I'm lucky."

"I feel so bad for Gracie." Mike said, "She has to start alone in a new school for just one year. It's easier for you guys, you know me."

"She'll be okay." Sandra said, "She's strong."

"Do you take palaeontology?" JJ exclaimed and looked up from Mike's paper.

Mike took it from him again, "Only to please uncle Ross!"

"Yeah right." JJ laughed.

"Dinosaurs can be interesting." Sandra said.

JJ and Mike turned around and looked at her.

"Yes, that's right. I know some stuff." she said, "Aah, who am I kidding? Emma told me about them!"

The boys laughed.

"Well, you can just sit by yourself then." Sandra said, starting to get up.

"No, sorry Sandy." Mike giggled, pulling her back, "We didn't mean it like that."

"Didn't you get any homework to do?" Sandra asked, "We've been here for a lesson already?"

"No," JJ laughed, "We had gym."

--

"We've decided to buy the house you guys ditched." Alex told Rachel.

"Really?" Rachel asked, "But you guys have two kids?"

"Yeah, but you bought the only house available with two spare rooms." Alex smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rachel exclaimed.

"Just kidding Rach." Alex said, "No, we just assumed that the kids wouldn't be home a lot, they're gonna be at the dorm, and then they'll move out. If they both come home one weekend, JJ can sleep on the couch."

"Okay." Rachel smiled, "Where's Joey?"

"He's auditioning." Alex said, "And where's Ross?"

"He's dropping Gracie off at her new school. They would already have her today. He has work off, so he'll be here any minute."

--

"Are you excited with the new school, Gracie?" Ross nervously asked, stopping the car.

"No." Gracie said, "School is just something to waste my already short time."

"Oh," Ross said, "I'm sorry."

"I heard about the house." Gracie said, "Sorry if you liked the other one. I'm just a big problem."

"Hey!" Ross said, taking her arm, "You're not a problem, Gracie. You're family now. I love you. I'll do anything for you."

"Really?" Gracie asked, tears in her eyes.

"Always."

"Thank you Ross." Gracie said, giving him a hug, "I better get in there now, huh?"

"Yeah, good luck."

Gracie nodded and went out of the car.

She looked at the big building in front of her.

Good luck.

Yeah, she would need it.

* * *

_Okay, this was second chap, and I do think it was better than the first one, even though the story haven't really begun yet, but it'll be soon, promise. Leave a review. Thanks, Stessa._


	3. Big Plans

_Okay, hi guys. Chapter 3 is up now ;) Thanks for the reviews, I love them. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own the Friends, but I do own A LOT of the characters in this story._

_

* * *

_

**We've Had Our Story…**

**- But What Happened Then? **

**Chapter 3. **

**Big Plans **

"So, if you'll please look at page 23. You had some homework to do, didn't you?" Mrs. Apple looked through the class, "And Jane, if you would please stop using your mobile, it would be great too."

Jane looked up and closed her mobile. She sighed and threw it into her backpack again.

"That's great." Mrs. Apple smiled, "Then if you wont have anything against it, you could read the text for us, and tell us what does it say?"

Jane cursed inside and grabbed her book and harshly found the right page. She looked at the letters, but they all flooded into one. She blinked, and started, insecure; "La France est un grand pays qui 55 millions d'habitants." she said, "And that means, France is a big country with 55 millions citizens."

"That's good Jane, that's very good." Mrs. Apple told her, "It's not quite right, but why are you so insecure? You know this is French level C, so it's really not that hard. And Mr. Parker, would you read the next line, please?"

Ken Parker looked into the book; "Paris est la capitale de la République francaise." he sighed, "And I have no idea what it means."

"It's not hard, Mr. Parker." Mrs. Apple smiled, "It reminds a lot of the English language. You see…"

She was interrupted.

By a knock on the door.

Mrs. Apple looked around the see if anyone was missing, but she found the class full. "Come in." she said.

Gracie opened the door and stepped in, "Is this French level C?" she asked.

"Yes." Mrs. Apple said, "How can I help you, dear?"

"I'm a new student." Gracie said, handing her a paper, "This is my first class."

"Oh, so you haven't had French before?" Mrs. Apple asked her.

Gracie shook her head. She hadn't had French this way. She'd lived in France, but the teacher didn't need to know that. Not yet, anyway. She was sure it would come.

"Well, grab a chair then, and maybe you can try and read something. I'll see if you have sense for the French language?"

"Okay." Gracie smiled.

Jane, who wanted to use the opportunity to not have French, raised her hand.

"Yes, ms. Clark?"

"Shouldn't she introduce herself?" Jane asked and nodded at Gracie, who'd chosen a desk in the back of the room.

"Of course." Mrs. Apple smiled, "Come up here."

Gracie stood up and went to the front, while she decided she'd hate this girl who'd suggested that. Oh, did she know.

"Tell us about yourself?"

"Bonjour." Gracie smiled, "Je m'appelle Gracie Green."

"Nice," Mrs. Apple said, "But go on in terms everyone can understand."

"Okay." Gracie smiled, she liked this teacher, "I live in Westchester with my mom and her boyfriend. We just moved here. I have a half sister and a step brother, and a lot of close cousins."

"Where did you live before?" Mrs. Apple asked.

"Uh, this is kinda embarrassing, but I'm actually from France." Gracie shot her a smile, "This was just the only French class which wasn't full, so…"

"You're from France? Really? Where did you live?"

"Paris." Gracie said, "With my mom and my sister. But then my sister decided to move here for her career, and my mom decided to follow her." Gracie was on purpose changing the story a little. She didn't want to get into her long story now.

"Okay, what about your dad? Does he still live in Paris?"

"My dad is dead." Gracie said.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I – I didn't know him. He died the day after I was born. It was harder for my sister – Emma – she considered him as her real father. They were really close."

"Okay." Mrs. Apple smiled, "I'll just read this while you all work." she held up the note Gracie had given her, "Seems like you have something I should know. Any cases…" she trailed off, looking through the lines, "Oh, we have a diabetes girl here. There sure are a lot you cant do, huh?"

Gracie nodded.

"Please sit down, ms…?"

"Green."

"Ms. Green. Please sit down."

Gracie smiled and went to her desk. She looked at the paper another student had handed her. The work she should translate, would be a piece of cake.

--

"Oh great." Emma cursed, looking at the pile of work which had been laid at her desk the few days she hadn't been there.

"I'm sorry." her secretary told her, "I tried to get Rhonda to do some of it, but she's pregnant so she's really tired."

"Okay." Emma smiled, "I'll try to do as much as possible today. Talk to you later."

"Later Ems." he said, and walked out of her office and closed the door.

The first thing Emma did, was calling Jack. She hadn't talked to him this morning, and she was missing him.

"Hi honey." Jack said.

"Hi, I missed you."

"I missed you too, Emma." Jack said, "What are you doing?"

"So much." Emma said, "I have like – I don't know – a ton of work to do, so I guess I wont see you tonight."

"I'm sorry." Jack said, "And I cant even go to Ben's place. He and Shelly left this morning."

"They did?" Emma exclaimed, "I forgot to call Shelly. When will they be back?"

"Two weeks."

"To weeks? That's a long time, you know."

"Yeah."

"I was thinking about something," Emma said, "You know how I love you, right?"

"Right?"

"And I was thinking… I know it's even faster than saying ´I love you's´ to each other, but I want to ask, if maybe… We could move in together soon?"

"Really?" Jack asked, "Yes, of course! I mean, we have known each other for a half a year soon."

"Just my thought." Emma smiled, "I mean, Erica could take your old room and move in with Sophie, and you could come live with me?"

"Sounds like a plan, but how are we gonna tell them?"

"Let me think about that…" Emma considered, "Yes, I know. You take care of that, and I'll…"

"Hey, hey, hey! I take care of that?" Jack asked.

"It's just easier for you honey." Emma smiled, "You tell them today or tomorrow, and I'll talk to you later, bye.."

She hung up.

"Phew," she said, "That was a fun conversation."

--

"Will you look at this beach, Ben?" Shelly exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air, and running into the water.

"It's beautiful." Ben said, placing their picnic basket in the sand.

He took off his shirt and went to his wife.

"Hi Mrs. Geller." Ben said.

"Hi…" Shelly smiled, kissing him, "Would you look at this water Ben? It's so silent, and deep. And mysterious."

"Yeah, you want to go in?"

"Sure!" Shelly exclaimed, "I just hope there aren't any sharks!"

* * *

_Okay, short chapter, but I just needed to have that Jack/Emma conversation in now, before next chapter. Tell me if you still read this. Leave a review to me, 'cause it doesn't feel like anyone is reading this. Thanks. Stessa. _


	4. Surprise

_Hi, everyone. The next chapter is up. Thanks for the reviews. ;)_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends. Can I wish I did?_

_

* * *

_

**We've Had Our Story…**

**- But What Happened Then? **

**Chapter 4. **

**Surprise **

"How long till they're here?" Erica asked.

"10 minutes." Ben said.

"Hey, you know?" Sophie said, coming towards them, "I feel like there something different about them. I can feel it already now."

"What do you feel?" Erica asked.

"I don't know." Sophie mumbled, "But it's definitely something big."

"They've probably bought a house." Gracie said, looking up from her book.

"Why would you think that?" Matthew asked.

"Well… Emma is becoming more and more like Ross, and… yeah, she wants to settle down." Gracie said.

"I don't think so." Sandra said, placing a couple of beers on the kitchen table, "They love it here. This apartment is so important to them."

"Yeah, but they can't live here forever." Mike said.

"Anyway…" JJ smiled, "I think we should hide, because I heard a car pull up."

"Oh!" Erica exclaimed, "Everybody; hide! Hide!"

They all found themselves a hiding place and waited for Emma and Jack to come in the door.

The door opened, and Jack was lifting Emma over the threshold.

"SURPRISE!"

All of them jumped up and Jack dropped Emma on the floor.

Gracie, JJ and Shelly cracked up, while the others looked stunned at them.

"Thank you, Jack!" Emma cursed, "I think you just broke my hip. No sex for you in a month!"

"Well thank you honey." Jack sarcastically replied.

Mike rushed to her and helped her up.

"You know this isn't good for me, Jack." Emma said, "Considered my condition."

"Your condition?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, well… we're kinda…" Jack trailed off.

"You're pregnant!" Sophie exclaimed, "Oh my God, you guys! Congratulations!"

"How did you know?" Emma asked, pulling away from Sophie, who'd embraced her in a tight hug.

"It's true?" JJ said.

"Oh my God!" Gracie and Erica exclaimed, "I'm gonna be an aunt!"

They all went to hug Jack and Emma and say their congratulations.

"Aw man!" Shelly then said, "Ben, they did it before us!"

"You guys are just slow!" Emma said, "You've been married two years now! You should really get working. Ben, do you have slow swimmers?"

"I'm your brother!" Ben said.

"Oops, my mistake!" Emma giggled.

"When did you guys decide this?" Sandra asked, stunned,

"Just on the honeymoon." Jack said, "We wanted to start our family as soon as possible."

"Wow." Gracie said, "I can't believe that two years ago, you'd just moved over here, Ems. So much has changed."

"I know, sweetie."

"Oh, and guess what happened while you guys were gone?" Sophie said.

"What happened?"

"Matthew and I moved into our new apartment!"

"You bought an apartment!" Emma exclaimed, "Where?"

"Just across the hall!" Sophie smiled, pointing through the still open door, "We're gonna be like neighbours. You're not getting rid of us."

"Congratulations." Emma said, hugging her.

Erica looked at her friends and family and smiled.

So much had changed the last two years.

When Shelly and Ben had come home from their honeymoon, they'd decided to slow down and just enjoy life.

Sophie and Matthew had become a couple, and now they'd moved in together.

Mike, JJ and Sandra were soon done with collage, and after that they were going their own separate ways. Sandra didn't exactly know what she wanted to do. Mike was going for the piano and JJ was still dreaming of a plumber job.

Gracie had started collage last year too, but she was living home. She couldn't live alone. She still had a lot to do, but she was happy. She'd actually found a friend in school. Jane Clark, or something. They were still seeing a lot to each other – and Gracie was at some point also seeing a lot to her big brother – was his name Andrew?

Ross and Rachel had gotten married again. They hadn't had a big party, just done it at City Hall. They'd had their fair share of weddings now, and were leaving it to the kids.

Emma and Jack had moved in together right away. And a little more than a year ago, Jack popped the question. Emma said yes, and a month ago, the wedding was. Now they had been on their honeymoon and was expecting a baby.

What about Erica herself? What had she done?

That question was easy: - nothing.

She'd been doing absolutely nothing.

Her career as a chef was going nowhere. Her love life had hit rock bottom and she was living alone now. Could life get any better? (Sarcastically? Oh yes, I think so)

Erica snapped out of her own world, when JJ pulled at her arm and dragged her onto the balcony.

"What's wrong, JJ?" Erica asked.

"I have sort of a woman problem." JJ said.

"What?" Erica exclaimed, "You!?"

"Why is that so funny? Like I cant have…"

"Well…" Erica said, "I mean, everyone wants to be with you, honey."

"Yeah, but I don't want everyone." JJ said, slapping her arm, "I want the one I like. But she doesn't seem to notice me!"

"Who is this chick? Is she blind?" Erica said.

"I know her quite good." JJ said, "I've been spending a lot of time with her the past two years since we moved over here. She says she loves me so much and that she wouldn't know what to do without me, but the problem is that I want more than friendship."

"Wow," Erica said, "Do you want me to pound on her for you?"

"No!" JJ said, "I'm not telling you who she is. I just need an advise of what to do?"

"Well, if you really want to be with her, then talk to her. But if you think it's possible to forget her, find a new chick who likes you and get over her that way."

"Hmm," JJ thought about it, "Yeah, I really shouldn't have said anything. This is just confusing."

--

"Well, I should probably head home now." Gracie said, looking at her sister.

"What? Already?"

"Yeah, because _someone _has to drive all the way home to Westchester to spend the night in her room, _plus _she has a hot date with the machine who's keeping her numbers from going up." Gracie sarcastically replied.

"Okay honey." Emma said, "Say hello to mom and dad, but please don't tell them about the baby! Jack and I are going out there this weekend to tell his parents too!"

"Of course I wont." Gracie said, looking at her sister. She sighed, "Take care of yourself, Ems. Take care of my niece or nephew. I wont have anything to happen to it."

"I will." Emma said, hugging her, "Bye."

"Bye." Gracie said, and went out the door.

"Did you see the look in her eyes?" Emma asked, turning around to look at Sandra with tears in her eyes.

"I know." Sandra said, "But please don't feel bad, honey. It's not your fault."

"Then why do I feel bad?" Emma cried, her tears now falling freely down her cheeks.

"Shhh," Sandra said, embracing her in a tight hug, "It's not your fault. Of course you want a child, Emma. Everyone wants a child. You aren't doing anything wrong."

"No, but she's so determined not to do what dad did." Emma said, brushing her tears away, "Get married and have a kid to just lose it, and I know it's stupid. Mom knows it's stupid – even Gracie herself knows it's stupid. She's not gonna die so young. The doctors are better now. They can handle practically everything."

"Yeah, I know." Sandra assured her, "I know."

"I just feel bad, Sandy." Emma continued, "And I know Gracie don't mean for me to feel bad. She's like she always is, but it's bugging me. I cant stand to see her unhappy – I love her so much."

"I know," Sandra repeated, "We all love her Emma. No-one wants Gracie to suffer, but sometimes… Bad things happen to good people okay, she just has to learn how to fit in, okay? And it's not your fault."

--

"So, you've decided what to do after collage?" Matthew asked Mike.

Mike shook his head, "No, not really. The most important for me is not the work; it's just to be happy, you know? I want to find someone to love, which – considered my status as geek – is pretty tough."

"You're not a geek." Matthew said.

Mike looked at himself and then at Matthew, "If you say so. But please listen to this. I've never had a serious girlfriend before – and I'm in collage!"

"Okay, this does look bad, but you're not a virgin are you?"

"No, no, no." Mike said, "Don't worry, but I've… I just want to find her."

"Her?" Matthew questioned.

"The girl of my dreams."

"Okay, _grandpa._" Matthew said, getting up.

--

"So, you've really moved in with Matthew now, eh?" Shelly asked.

"Yes," Sophie said, "I mean – I would have loved if he could have asked me, but you know… I didn't want to wait any longer, and we've known each other for two years. It was time for change."

"Yes, but I think he's really insecure." Shelly explained, "He's always been that."

"Yeah, he seems like it." Sophie said, "But I guess it's just me wearing the pants in our relationship."

"Yeah." Shelly laughed.

"But I'm not proposing." Sophie said, "I'm putting my food down on that one. The proposal is for the guy to do. I don't care where or how, it just has to be the guy."

"I can understand that." Shelly said, "I would never had asked Ben, you know? Rather just not getting married. It seems so desperate for a woman to ask the man, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Sophie said, "But a girl can still dream."

--

"Sooo..." Ben said, poking Jack at the shoulder, "I have a bone to pick with you?"

"What?" Jack asked, turning around to look at Ben, "What's up, dude?"

"I should probably have told you this before the wedding…" Ben begun, "But if you ever hurt my little sister or causes her any pain, I swear to God that I'll…"

"Hunt me down and kick my ass." Jack finished, laughing.

Ben laughed along; "Just felt like I need to carry on the family tradition."

"Like you could kick his ass anyway." Shelly said, wrapping her arms around him.

"I so could." Ben said, but he knew it wasn't true. Jack was much stronger than him.

"Well, sorry to breake up the party." Shelly smiled, "But I have work tomorrow, and I want to go home and go to bed."

"Okay," Ben said, "See you guys."

He took her hand and they left the apartment.

"We should probably head home too." Sophie told Matthew, "Can I stay at your place tonight?"

"Don't we live across the hall together?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah we do." Sophie smiled, "I just wanted you to remember it."

"Bye guys." Matthew laughed, dragging Sophie along with him, out of the apartment.

"I'll go too." Erica said, hugging Emma, "Congrats again, Ems. I'm happy for you."

"I know." Emma said, "And it'll happen for you too."

Erica just smiled and hurried out the apartment too.

"Well, a party soon becomes small, huh?" Mike said.

"Yeah," Sandra smiled, "But really. We have school tomorrow, we should go home. You coming now or later boys?"

"We're coming now." JJ decided.

"Thanks for having us." Mike said, shaking Jack's hand.

"Well, you were here when we came. We didn't have much choice."

"Haha." Sandra said, hugging both Jack and Emma.

The three of them went for the door; "Laters." they smiled and then they were gone.

Back, Jack and Emma were looking at a messy apartment.

"Oh God." Emma exclaimed, "We'll clean this tomorrow, right? I'm totally smashed out from the long flight, I just didn't like to tell the guys. They'd done so much planning this."

"Yeah, we'll do it tomorrow." Jack decided, "You should go to bed. A mommy needs rest."

Emma smiled, giving him a kiss, "Can you believe it?" she asked, walking into the bedroom.

"Believe what?" Jack said, following her.

"That we're actually gonna have a baby. We're gonna be parents."

"Yeah…" Jack whispered, "We're gonna be parents…"

* * *

_Okay, so you did understand that this was 2 years after last chapter, right? Just leave me a review. They make me so happy, and if I don't get any, I'll be sad...__ Thanks, Stessa. _


	5. A Little Jealousy

_Hi, back with next chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews :)_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Friends, but I do own a lot of their kids._

_

* * *

_

**We've Had Our Story… **

**- But What Happened Then? **

**Chapter 5.**

**A Little Jealousy **

"Oh, I really do hope they'll be happy for us." Emma said, knocking on the door.

"Of course they'll be happy for us." Jack said, "They're our parents. They'll kill to get grandchildren."

"You're right." Emma smiled, "You're absolutely right."

Then, the door opened, and they saw a confused Rachel, "Ems – Jack… Hi?"

Emma hugged her mom.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel smiled, hugging her stepson – and actually, also her nephew.

"We wanted to talk to you!" Emma said.

"How was the honeymoon?" Rachel asked, leading them into the living room.

"It was okay. Hot and really beautiful." Jack said, "Now, where's Ross?"

"He's just picking up some Chinese, I think."

"What about Gracie?"

"She's upstairs with Andrew." Rachel winked.

"What?" Emma couldn't believe it, "Are they going out?"

"I don't know if it's any serious, or if they're just really close friends." Rachel smiled, "But I hear kissing noises through the wall."

"I cant believe it!" Emma squealed, "I'm peeking." she said and bounced up the stairs.

"Wow, who would think that she's 24 years old?" Jack asked.

"I hope she wont be too disappointed when she finds Jane in there too." Rachel laughed.

--

Emma pressed her ear against the door, but couldn't hear anything.

She then decided to just knock.

Two seconds later, a guy opened the door.

"Hi." Emma said, "I'm Emma. Gracie's sister. Is she in there by the way?"

Andrew opened the door all the way, and Emma really _was_ disappointed when she found Jane in there too.

"Hi Ems!" Gracie said, looking up from her homework, "What are you doing here, and where's your hobbie?"

"He's downstairs." Emma said, eyeing Jane, "We came to tell mom and dad."

Gracie looked at Emma, and found the way she looked at Jane weird, then she got it, "Emma…? What did mom tell you?"

"Nothing!" Emma said, "…except maybe that you and Andrew over there should be in here making out."

"Mommy!" Gracie yelled, storming downstairs.

"I really like your mother." Jane laughed, "She's so cool."

"I know." Emma said, "She's the best. Are you two brother and sister?"

"Yes." Andrew said, "Shouldn't we go downstairs? Jane and I are eating here, by the way."

"Cool." Emma said.

--

"So, this was a surprise." Monica said, looking at Jack and Emma, "What are you two newlyweds doing out here?"

"We just had to talk to all of you." Jack said.

"I'm sorry Erica couldn't come, but she's out with JJ."

"We already talked to her, so that's okay." Emma said, smiling at them all.

Rachel had called and invited Monica and Chandler over too, then Jack and Emma could talk to all of them.

"Then what is the news?" Ross asked, "You're not getting divorced are you?"

"Haha." Emma smiled, "I'm not you dad."

"Ross is an expert in divorce." Gracie told Jane and Andrew.

"And you are like your mother too much." Ross said and squeezed her, "A little tattle-tail."

Gracie giggled, "Not little."

"Well tell us." Chandler said, taking a bite of his egg roll.

"We're having a baby." Emma said.

In that second, Chandler's egg roll flew out of his mouth and ended at the middle of the table.

"Chandler!?" Monica exclaimed.

"Oh my God!" Rachel sat in awe, "You're pregnant?"

"Yes!" Emma smiled.

"You-you're having a baby?" Rachel couldn't believe it.

"Yes!" Emma repeated.

"I'm gonna be a grandma!" Rachel smiled, "Why doesn't that make me feel old?"

"Congratulations!" Ross said, hugging his daughter for dear life, "You'll make an incredible mother, Emma. Just like your own mom."

"What are you sucking up for?" Emma giggled.

"It'll get me some extra points."

Emma just laughed and hugged everyone around the table.

--

"What about her, then?" Erica asked, pointing at a redhead a couple of feet away.

"No!" JJ said, "That one over there is more me, if I have to. But I don't really want to."

"Come on…" Erica begun.

"No!" JJ said, "We should much rather be looking after guys for you."

"No, I know the perfect guy will come to me."

"Aw, come on Erica!" JJ yelled, "Will you just go get laid!"

Everyone else in the bar turned to look at them.

"What are you looking at?" JJ said, turning back to Erica, "Bing, I mean it. You have to go have sex once in awhile, or you'll drive yourself crazy."

"I'm not a guy, JJ." Erica said, "Plus, I've learned to appreciate much simpler things in life. Like the birds. And uh, the fact that I'm gonna be an aunt soon."

"Okay then." JJ said, "But doesn't you ever realize… That your twin brother… Already has a wife, a great apartment, a great job and soon a baby…?"

--

"That party was so cool!" Sandra laughed, clinging to Mike.

"Yeah, it was okay." Mike said.

"Just okay?" Sandra said, "I made out with the cutest guy ever! He was _so_ hot!"

"Good for you." Mike said, not really interested in who she'd been with.

"What about you?" Sandra asked, "Got any action?"

"I was talking to this girl." Mike said, "I asked her out…."

"Oh…" Sandra trailed off, trying to ignore the pang of jealousy, "Was she nice?"

"Hmm-mm." Mike said, "We're going out next Friday."

Sandra just nodded and looked at her friend.

Why wasn't she happy for him?

--

"It's a pretty good home you've made out of this, Soph." Shelly said, looking at the living room, in what was known by all of them as the bachelor pad – of course until Rachel had moved in with Joey. But then she'd moved out, and so had he.

The apartment hadn't really been sold to anyone. It actually wasn't a very good apartment, but Sophie and Matthew found it acceptable for their needs.

"Yeah, I think so." Sophie said, "What do you say mom?"

"It's good." Phoebe said, "This place just reminds me so much of Joey and Rachel that it's scary."

"Yeah," Mike said, "And Emma as a one year old."

The both of them laughed, "So when will Matthew's parents come to see the place?"

"They don't." Sophie said, "'Cause they doesn't like me, and…"

"What's not to like?" Ben asked, hugging his cousin, "You're the best person in this world."

"I'm right over here." Shelly said, "Me: your wife?!"

"Oops, of course no-one can beat you, Shell honey." Ben said, kissing her.

Shelly softened up and smiled at Sophie, "No-one can beat me"

* * *

_Okay, chapter 5 is over. I'm trying to do this fast, but I don't know… I'm slow at this, just until the story has really begun. We'll see. I'll try and update tomorrow! And sorry about this chapter, a little fluffy, but it was needed. Leave a review, thanks, Stessa._


	6. Samantha

_Hi, next chap is up : ) About reviews, (I know it's not nice to blackmail) but if anyone is reading this story, please tell me, I feel like I'm just writing, but no-one is reading. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends. But can I wish I did…?_

_

* * *

_

**We've Had Our Story…**

**- But What Happened Then? **

**Chapter 6. **

**Samantha. **

"This one. I have it!" JJ said, showing his card to Gracie, Mike and Sandra.

"Man!" Mike said, "You always win!"

"I don't wanna play anymore, I don't get it." Gracie said, yawning, "And I'm tired anyway."

"Come on, Grace." JJ begged.

"No way, don't give me those eyes, you!" Gracie said.

"They're really horrible." Sandra observed, sighing.

The four of them were alone at Gracie's house, because all of their parents were having dinner, and the others were in the city.

Suddenly, Gracie's cell rang, and she looked at the display.

_Emma._

"Hello?" Gracie asked.

"It's Jack."

"Yeah, why are you calling from Emma's phone?"

"We're on our way to the hospital." Jack told her, "Emma's water just broke. Can you guys come?"

"Oh my God!" Gracie exclaimed, "We'll be there as fast as possible. Did you call our parents?"

"Yeah, they're hailing a cab. You can drive, right?"

"Yes. See you. Tell Emma good luck."

"I think she'll need it, yeah."

Gracie closed her cell phone, "Emma is in labour." she told them.

--

Erica, Sophie, Matthew, Shelly and Ben came rushing into the hospital as the first ones.

They've been in the middle of a dinner at a restaurant, when they got Jack's call.

"Where is she?" Sophie asked, when she saw Jack.

"She's in her room. She wanted me to tell you guys." Jack said, biting his nails.

"You're so nervous, buddy." Ben said, slapping his brother in law.

"Yeah, well. I'm having a baby, right. We're having a baby." Jack said.

Erica smiled, "Well get in to Emma then. We'll tell the others when they come. You did call them, right?"

"Of course." Jack said, "You can send Rachel and mom in when they come. Emma wants the see them."

"That, we'll do." Erica smiled.

--

"Emma honey!" Rachel said, rushing into her daughter, "How are you holding up?"

"Good." Emma said, "I just had no idea that it was this hard and long."

"You've only been doing this for 3 hours." Monica said.

"And that isn't long!?" Emma exclaimed.

"Well, at least you haven't been doing it for 21 hours." Rachel said.

"Who has ever done that?" Emma said, irritated.

"Me." Rachel smiled, padding her cheek, "You didn't want to come out, sweetie."

Emma smiled at her mom, "Then maybe you could do this for me?"

Rachel laughed, "I would love to take the pain away from you, but I'm afraid that it ain't possible." Rachel said, "You just gotta hang in there."

"Okay then." Emma said, "Ouch. New contraction."

--

"Wow," Matthew said, "I had no idea that this would take so long."

"Me neither." Sophie said, "What could we possibly do to pass time?"

"Oh," Matthew said, "I have an idea!"

"What is that?"

"You wanna go have sex in the bathroom?"

Sophie secretly smiled, grabbed his hand and hurried away.

--

"What are you listening to?" Mike asked Sandra, taking a seat next to her.

"Oh," Sandra said, turning down the volume, "Just some Celine Dion."

"Of course some Celine Dion." Mike said, remembering her obsession, "Which song?"

"´Because you loved me´." Sandra smiled, "After you and Shelly did that at her wedding and Ross and Rachel danced, it has just gotten a new meaning for me. It's a really beautiful song."

"This may sound weird." Mike began, "But can you sing?"

"A little," Sandra said, "I've been singing in some musicals. But not as good as Shelly, and definitely not as good as Gracie."

"Gracie can sing?"

"Are you kidding me?" Sandra exclaimed, "She is like _thee_ best singer!"

"But Rachel can't sing? How can Gracie?" Mike pointed out.

"From her dad." Sandra said, "He was an actor/singer. And may I add: a much better actor then _my_ father. He was very popular in France. Have you seen any French movies?"

"Hmm…" Mike muttered, thinking, "Oh, I have! ´Gavin's Book´ is French."

"Enter Claude!" Sandra said.

"Huh?"

"Claude le Calvez. He had the leading part as Gavin, right?"

"Yes?" Mike didn't get it.

"That's Gracie's dad!"

"It is?" Mike said, "Wow… I mean, her and Rachel never talks about him. I just thought he was a regular guy."

"He was really famous in France." Sandra said, "My dad met him when they were taping ´Love in France´. They became friends. At first, he wasn't really famous, it was the last couple of years he was alive that his career really kicked. But then he died…"

"What a shame." Mike said. He didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah, but don't mention it for Gracie."

"Of course not."

Suddenly Sandra thought of something, "When did you see that movie?"

"Last year. It was on that list which tells our teacher what we _have _to learn that year. Oh my God…" Mike realized, "Gracie is gonna have to watch it then."

"Yeah, she'll just have to get through."

--

"How long has it been now?" Rachel asked.

"4 and a half hour. I think it's soon. Last time I checked she was at 7 centimetres." Monica said.

In that second, Jack came rushing out, "She going to the delivery room!" he yelled, "I'm gonna be a dad!"

"Hurry in to be with her then!" Chandler said, pushing his son.

Jack stopped to cool down and really believe what was happening, but then he ran in to be with Emma.

--

3 hours later, Shelly was holding her niece in her arms for the first time, "Oh…" she cried, "She's so beautiful."

And the little girl really was.

She was adorable.

"What are you gonna call her?" Gracie asked, looking at the little girl, who'd just been put into _her _arms.

Emma looked at Jack and smiled.

"I think we'll stick with Samantha." Jack said.

"A little Sam." Gracie said, tears streaming down her face, "Wow. I love you so much, Samantha. Yeah, you're so sweet. Will you back to mommy, huh? Yes you do, I wont keep you away from her then."

She handed Samantha back to Emma, who looked at her daughter with a big smile on her face.

"Oh my God!" Sandra said, when Samantha opened her eyes, "She has beautiful eyes, Emma!"

She really did have.

She had her fathers strong green eyes, with a hint of the brown from her mothers.

"Can I hold her?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah of course, Soph." Emma said, handing her Samantha, "Just be careful. She's so little."

"Don't worry." Sophie said, looking at the little baby, "You're gonna be the newest hit with all our parents. And you'll have two grandmothers who'll do anything for you. And so many aunts and uncles that you wont know what to do with them all. And someday, I know you'll have a lot of cousins to play with."

All of the kids looked at the little new member of their big family.

She really was beautiful.

--

"I think Monica and Rachel will kill each other for holding her someday." Shelly said, looking at the two women, almost fighting over Samantha.

"It really agrees with Emma to be a mother already." Ben said.

"Yeah," Shelly smiled, "You know… I was wondering… Maybe? Would you consider trying for a baby soon?"

Ben turned to look at Shelly, "Yeah." he said, "I just think we should wait maybe 5-6 months. Let us enjoy the time with Samantha first."

"You're probably right." Shelly smiled, taking his hand, "But you promise?"

"Yeah," Ben said, "We're gonna have a big family one day Shelly, I promise you."

* * *

_Okay. end of a very confusing chapter. You're probably wondering why I put the stuff in about Gracie's father right now, but I promised a close friend to include it soon, because I have some plans with it, and I actually do think it got okay with it here. Just if someone was wondering what he did and stuff – because I did mention in "The Story Of Our Lives" that he and Joey met taping a movie, but I wasn't sure if everyone got that he was an actor too. Just so you're sure now, okay :) But anyway, leave me a review, like we talked about. Thanks, Stessa._


	7. Last Day of Life?

_Thank you so much for your reviews for last chapter. I'm glad you liked it. Here's the next one._

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends, but I do own this story._

_

* * *

_

**We've Had Our Story…**

**- But What Happened Then? **

**Chapter 7. **

**Last Day of Life? **

"She is really getting so big." Sophie said, fixing Samantha's hat.

"Yeah, it's unbelievable." Emma said, "I mean, it's more than a year since I was screaming my lungs out at that hospital."

"It feels like yesterday." Shelly remembered.

The three of them were having coffee at a café, actually, Erica should have been there too, but she hadn't showed up.

"What about you then?" Emma said, turning to Sophie, "Did Matthew ask you anything special?"

"Not yet." Sophie said, taking a bite of her cookie, "It feels like it's the right time… But I don't know… He probably doesn't love me as much as I love him."

"Of course he does." Shelly said, "He loves you a lot. I know Matthew, he's just… shy…"

"It'll come, don't worry." Emma clapped her hand.

"But on to happier things." Sophie said, looking at Shelly, "Any morning sickness yet?"

Shelly shook her head, "No it's only been three weeks, so…"

"I'm so excited!" Emma said, "Sam is getting a cousin, I cant wait!"

"I'm really happy." Shelly said, "Actually we began trying when Samantha was around 6 months, but it didn't happen."

"So you've been trying for around 9 months now?" Emma asked.

"Yeah."

"Wow, it only took me and Jack a honeymoon, and BAM! There I am; all knocked up!"

Sophie laughed, "Well, that's different from couple to couple."

"I just hope nothing goes wrong." Shelly said, "Now where it's been so long, I mean, we're not getting any younger, you know?"

"I know." Emma said, "But at least we were not as late as our parents to that whole baby thing. My mom was 31 when she had me."

"Tell me about it." Sophie said, "My mom was 37… And she had one more after."

"Well, my mom also had Gracie seven years after me. She must have been around 38 then. I'm more than 10 years earlier than her." Emma counted.

"It's actually crazy." Shelly said, "But I just think that around that time, people were just late. It was something you did in your 30s and not your 20s. Times change."

"Yeah," Emma said, sipping her latte, "Isn't it weird?"

"You know what's weird." Sophie said, checking her watch, "That Erica isn't here yet."

"Yeah, you should try her cell again." Shelly said.

Sophie took out her cell and dialled Erica's number, when she didn't pick up, she left a message on her machine.

"It's really weird." Shelly said.

"Yeah," Emma said, "It really is…"

--

_A few hours earlier... _

"Okay, so today we're watching a French movie without subtitles, and I'll by that figure out how much you have learned." Mr. Stevens told them.

"What kind of movie?" Jane asked him.

"Hmm, I have two so you can vote what you want." Mr. Stevens smiled, holding them up, "I've got ´Gavin's book´ and ´Wild Birds´?"

"We want ´Gavin's book´." Jane said, answering for the whole class, "´Wild Birds´ are too boring."

"Okay then." Mr. Stevens said, "Do everyone think that is okay?"

Everyone nodded, but Gracie was stiff in her chair.

"Gracie?" Mr. Stevens asked, "Are you okay?"

Gracie swallowed a lump and looked at him, "Do I have to watch it?" she asked.

"Don't you want to?" he asked.

"Are you sick, Gracie?" Jane asked, worried, "Do you need the hospital?"

"No." Gracie looked at Jane and then at Mr. Stevens, "I would just like to watch the other one?"

"But all the other students want to watch this one." Mr. Stevens said, "If you're not sick, you'll have to come."

"Okay then." Gracie said, trailing behind the others on the way to the movie room.

She really didn't want to see her dad.

--

10 minutes into the movie, Gracie was feeling so bad that she began to cry.

Silent tears streamed down her face.

Jane turned to look at her, and got a concerned look in her eyes again. "What's wrong, Gracie?" she whispered.

"I just cant watch it." Gracie said, squeezing her eyes shut, "Please make it go away."

"Okay then." Jane said. She stood up and turned off the TV, "Better?"

All the others in the class began complaining, but when Jane turned on the light and they saw Gracie, they all got silent.

"What's the matter, Grace?" Jane asked, "Tell me?"

"Gracie are you feeling sick?" Mr. Stevens asked again.

Gracie was getting irritated. She wasn't a baby, just because she didn't feel good, they didn't have to take her to the hospital. But of course, that would be their main concern.

Gracie shook her head, "I just can't watch it."

"Did you watch it before?" Jane asked.

Gracie shook her head again, "No…" she said, "It's my father…"

"Your father?" Jane asked, "Who?"

"Him!" Gracie exclaimed, "Claude le Calvez. It's my father!"

"What?!" Mr. Stevens asked, "The actor?"

"Yes!" Gracie said, "I don't want to watch him. Can I please go home?"

"Gracie…?" Jane asked, "I never knew that."

"Of course not!" Gracie said, "Mom never talks about him. Emma doesn't either. Because of Ross now. But in Paris; we talked about him every day, me and mom. Always!"

"I'm sorry." Jane said, "Do you need anything?"

"I don't know what I need…" Gracie said, "Yeah, I know, I need my mom or something…"

"Can she be excused?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, we'll finish this and you'll be up and about tomorrow, okay Gracie?" Mr. Stevens said.

"Yeah." Gracie said, walking out.

She leaned against the wall and breathed loudly.

Why did she feel so bad?

Was there something more wrong with her?

She looked at her watch and considered calling her mom, but she was still at work.

She then decided to call the only one she could remember was available.

Erica.

--

"Still no answer?" Shelly asked.

"No." Sophie said, "Why don't one of you try calling her?"

"Oh," Emma said, "I'll just try."

She took up her cell phone and looked at it, "Oh my God!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Shelly asked.

"I have 37 missed call from Erica!"

"Why haven't we heard it?" Sophie asked.

"It was on soundless." Emma said, embarrassed, "I tend to do that. Specially now with Sam, I don't want her to wake or something."

"Call her back!" Shelly said, "It must explain why she didn't show."

Emma lifted her phone and waited for Erica to pick up; "This is Emma, you've called? My phone was on soundless in my purse, so…" pause, "Oh my God! Yes, we're on our way RIGHT now! Take care of her, please…."

"What's wrong?" Shelly asked.

"Gracie felt bad at school." Emma said, "She didn't know if something was wrong, so she called Erica, and she took her to the hospital. The doctors need a signature for something, and they cant get to my mom, she's in a meeting. They tried dad, but since he isn't Gracie's dad, it didn't work. That's why they called me… Oh God, I've been messing with her life if something is seriously wrong." Emma cried.

"No!" Shelly said, "Come on Ems." she took Samantha from Emma, "You have to go sign those papers, so we'll know what's wrong… If she's at her last day of life."

* * *

_Okay then. This was the end of that chapter. I hope you didn't find it too weird, but just… I need some action in this story, and everything.. I've got a plan, so… Just be nice and review me, and I'll be back soon. And also, if anyone is wondering what you can call Gracie's ´thing´?, it's insulin shock, and yeah, mixed with the whole father-thing, she's in shock, and it can get pretty serious, if not taking care of. Thanks, Stessa._


	8. Close

_People, people, people; I am very dissapointet in you! I only got one review for last chapter, it's a wonder that I even wrote more (well, actually, this chapter was already written, so I did not want to not post it) and also, if this is the way it's gonna be (sorry, if I sound bitchy, but I can be bitchy) then I don't want to continue this. There's no point writing something that no-one is reading, so if you want to read this, leave me a review. Are we clear about that? Thanks... _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends._

_

* * *

_

**We've Had Our Story…**

**- But What Happened Then? **

**Chapter 8. **

**Close**

"JJ, where are you going?" Sandra asked.

"I have to talk to Gracie. We talked about catching a movie after school?"

"Oh," Mike said, "We'll go with you then."

The three of them headed for Gracie's last class to try and catch her, but they found Jane standing outside, talking with their teacher.

"Jane?" JJ said, "Where's Gracie?"

"Good!" Jane exclaimed, "I need to talk to you guys! Gracie went home because she felt bad, but I don't know what happened… I'm kinda nervous."

"Oh…" Sandra said, "We haven't heard anything from her. Was she sick or…?"

"It was something with her dad…" Jane said, "A movie. I don't know. Maybe you should call Rachel?"

"She's at a meeting."

"But we could go find Ross?" Mike suggested.

"Good idea!" Jane exclaimed, "Let's go."

They found him 10 minutes later.

"Ross!" JJ yelled.

Ross turned around, "Doctor Geller, JJ, I'm afraid…"

"Doesn't matter." Jane interrupted, "Something is wrong with Gracie."

"What? Where is she?" Ross freaked.

"She went home." Sandra explained, "We thought that you maybe knew something, but…"

"I don't." Ross said, "And we cant call Rach, she's…"

"We know, in a meeting." Mike said, "What should we do?"

"Wait till you get off and we'll see." Ross said.

--

Emma was sitting next to Gracie's hospital bed, tears streaming down her face.

She was looking at her little sister.

She was hooked to an IV.

She was hooked to the machine that was doing her blood-work and she was forced to take so many pain-killers that she was now a sleep.

It had all happened so fast.

The doctors haven't been able to do anything before a relative had signed a form for the medicine which was needed.

And of course, Erica hadn't been a close enough relative.

They hadn't been able to get in touch with Rachel.

They wouldn't call Ross.

And she hadn't picked up her phone.

It had been _so_ close.

Emma shivered, trying to hold back the tears.

She couldn't believe she'd been so irresponsible.

While Gracie had been fighting for her life, she had been drinking lattes, complaining that Erica wasn't there, all the while Erica was trying to get in contact with her, because of Gracie.

Emma just wanted to go out and kill herself.

Some big sister she was.

After coming to the hospital, she signed those damn papers without knowing what they did, just knowing that if she didn't sign them, Gracie had no chance at all.

With those papers she at least had like 80 percent chance.

Erica, Shelly, Sophie and Samantha had gone home after finally getting through to Rachel's cell after her meeting was finished.

Rachel was on her way over there – with Ross too.

Emma was dreading that appearance more than anything else.

Her mom was gonna kill her.

--

Rachel rushed into the hospital room, throwing her purse at the floor, going straight for Gracie.

She had a worried look on her face, all the while tears were streaming down her cheeks.

She gently lay her hands around Gracie's face, framing it securely, like she never wanted to leave her.

Emma watched her mom stay there, taking in everything, and Emma couldn't believe what a terrible person she'd been.

Then, Rachel turned around and looked at Emma with a VERY angry look on her face.

"What the hell were you thinking, Emma?" Rachel yelled, "I cant believe you!"

"Mom, I'm sorry…" Emma trailed off, well knowing and believing that she deserved what she was about to get.

"She could have died and you were just having coffee!" Rachel yelled, angry tears streaming out of her eyes, "You are so irresponsible, I cant believe you have a child!"

"Mom, I'm sorry…" Emma said.

Ross was looking at the family he'd so patiently got together.

Not believing how much he actually loved and cared for the sick girl, lying in the bed.

Not believing that it had actually been close.

"I didn't know what was happening, I was just having coffee." Emma cried.

"I don't even know you!" Rachel yelled, "My daughter would never do this to her little sister! My daughter would care for her and think about her, and most important, she would pick up the phone! Emma, I don't even know you!"

"Should I try with sorry again?" Emma asked, sending a begging look in her moms direction.

"Don't even bother." Rachel said, "I am very angry with you right now! You have no idea!"

"I'm sorry." Emma repeated, her tears finally becoming too much.

She bend her head in her hands and whispered, "I'm sorry mom. I have nothing else to say. I cant believe I did this. It was a mistake. And I'm sorry. You're right, I'm so irresponsible!"

Rachel cooled down to look at her firstborn again, "I'm sorry too, Emma." she said, "It's not your responsibility to look after Gracie. But I just gets so angry. I mean, how hard can it be to pick up the damn phone!?"

"I don't know." Emma said, "And I don't know why I did it. But most importantly, I'm sorry."

"I know you are." Rachel said, "I just got so scared… I thought I'd loose her. I just had to take it out on someone, I think. Sorry it was you."

"Well, I did take some of the blame." Emma said, "I should have been here before and it wouldn't have ended this badly."

"It's too late now." Rachel said, "And she's still a live. We'll just have to take more care of her now."

"How long till she'll get better?" Ross asked, deciding to participate in the conversation.

"I don't know." Rachel honestly said, "It's very different from time to time. You were there the last time with her appendix. That was fast, but others times, she's been in the hospital for months. We'll just have to wait and see now."

"Yeah okay." Ross said, "Don't worry Rach. She'll get better soon."

* * *

_Yeah, not really a cliff-hanger this time, as I'm known for. But this sequel wont be as serious and life changing and with a lot of things happening as the first one was. It's more settled, and just yeah… what happened then? Well, leave me that review, we talked about. Thanks, Stessa._


	9. Bad Day

_Okay then ;) Thanks for your reviews. Keep them coming :D_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own anything related to Friends._

_

* * *

_

**We've Had Our Story…**

**- But What Happened Then? **

**Chapter 9. **

**Bad Day **

"Sandy, can we talk?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," Sandra said, following him into the hall of Monica and Chandler's house, "What's up?"

"It's been so long we've known each other now, and I cant believe if may be about to ruin our friendship, but I have to ask… Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"A date?" Sandra couldn't believe it.

"Yeah…" Mike trailed off, "'Cause I kinda like you."

"You do?"

"Yeah," Mike said, "But I totally understand if you don't want to, it was just that…"

"I would love to, Mikey." Sandra smiled, "And hey! You can tell me all about it at dinner."

"When?" Mike asked, his happiness reaching the sky.

"Say… next Friday?"

"Deal."

--

"Aunt Monica? Will you pass me the salt?" Gracie asked, pointing at it.

"Yeah of course sweetie." Monica said getting up, "Where do you want it? Your steak or your potatoes?"

"I can do it myself." Gracie said.

"It's no problem, I'm getting up anyway." Monica said, standing behind her, "You want it there or there?"

"Why wont you let me do it myself?"

"It's easier to just…"

"Monica! I'm not an invalid!" Gracie yelled, catching everyone's attention.

Monica looked down, placing the salt next to Gracie's hand. She didn't say anything, she just took a few steps back.

"Monica, no!" Gracie began, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm happy that you wanna help me…"

But Monica was already out of the living room.

--

"Knock, knock." Sophie whispered.

"Come in." Gracie said, not turning away from the window, she was looking out at.

"I…" Sophie begun, "I heard you in there. What happened?"

"Me!" Gracie said, "That is what happened! I cant believe I yelled at Monica. She just wants to help me… I'm such an idiot!"

"Why?"

"Why am I such an idiot, or why did I yell?"

"Why did you yell!?"

"Because she wanted to put the salt on my food for me. I kinda felt that was to exaggerate it a little bit!"

Sophie laughed, "Why can I just picture you saying that?"

"Haha, very funny…" Gracie trailed off, "But you know… If this is the way it's gonna be… I just wish I was dead."

"You don't mean that again, now do you?"

"I do!" Gracie said, "And I don't know why it still bothers me that much, but it does. It's like; I cant see myself having a future anymore. This is the way it's gonna be, y'know? The hospital; in and out. I just don't want to put a guy through that… It would be easier if I just… _died._"

"Argh, come on Gracie. It's good to be alive! Feel the wind!" Sophie said, "I know it's quite some time you've been in a wheelchair now, but you know… You could also give it a shot and actually _try _to get better. Because for all us, it doesn't seem like you're even trying."

"Excuse me, I'm trying!" Gracie argued, although she knew that she wasn't trying very much.

"Are you?"

"No, and so what?" Gracie snapped, "I just feel it's a waste of time, 'cause soon something else will happen, and I'll be back in the wheelchair, and then I can try again. It's the same sick cycle."

"God, you're a positive person!" Sophie sarcastically replied.

"Shut up!" Gracie said, driving away from her.

"Get up!" Sophie mocked.

"Nah-ah."

"Get up."

"No."

"Oh, will you just get up and walk!?"

--

"So, how long have you been wanting to ask me out?"

"Long." Mike said, "Practically since I first met you. It's not often that I just click with someone, and you and I just… clicked."

"Yeah," Sandra said, "I kinda thought you were cute too, but I didn't really want to do anything about it unless you did, and then you were asking that girl out, and I was just so jealous."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then you'll know how I felt when we went to a party and you were making out with guys." Mike said.

"Sorry," Sandra smiled, "But anyway, I think we should keep this to ourselves until we know if it's going somewhere?"

"Probably a very good idea." Mike said, "But if we first cross that line, we're gonna have to tell them."

"Don't worry." Sandra smiled, "We will."

--

"Emma, could you come in here, please?" Shelly asked.

"Okaay…" Emma trailed off, going into the bedroom where Shelly was sitting on the bed, "What's up? You need anything, Shell?"

Shelly shook her head, "No. I just think that my water just broke."

"What?"

"My water broke, Emma! You're gonna have to take me to the hospital! It feels like this baby is in a hurry!"

"Oh my God!" Emma said, helping Shelly on her feet, "Why today? At all days the baby chooses to come the day Jack and Ben is out of town. Great."

"He's gonna miss the birth." Shelly exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Emma said, "There's not so much we can do about it, honey."

"I'm having contractions already, Emma!"

"Breathe." Emma said, changing her mind, "I'm gonna call an ambulance."

Shelly nodded and watched Emma dial the number.

--

"How are you feeling, honey?" Emma asked.

"I'm 8 centimetres already." Shelly said, "Did you call the others?"

"All taken care of, they'll be here as soon as possible."

"Okay." Shelly said.

They'd just arrived at the hospital, and Shelly had been right. This baby was in a hurry.

Emma had gotten in contact with everyone, also the father to be, who was very angry that he wouldn't get to be there.

He was on the other hand, taken the next flight back.

He and Jack had been representing the family to a funeral for a relative they didn't even know.

At that moment, a doctor came into the room to check on her.

"10 centimetres. This baby is in a hurry." she said.

"Tell my about it." Shelly said.

"You want me to go with you?" Emma asked.

"Thank you." Shelly said, "I would like that. Since Ben isn't here, and I don't want to do this alone."

"I understand." Emma said.

"Let's go then." the doctor smiled.

A new life was about to enter the world.

* * *

_Okay, I'll cut this chapter here. I know, I know. Everything I write, you kinda already know is happening. But I just… Well, in a few chapters I'll get to after the "Dear Diary" chapters, and everything will be new. Well, leave me a review. Thanks, Stessa._


	10. The First Step

_Hi, next chappie. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own them. And I don't own the song "Give me a little more time", I'm afraid Gabrielle does that._

_

* * *

_

**We've Had Our Story…**

**- But What Happened Then?**

**Chapter 10. **

**The First Step **

"Oh God, look how cute he is." Sandra smiled, looking at the 1 month old Peter Geller.

"Yeah, I cant get enough of him." Ben said. He was like his father. Crazy about children.

"I understand you." Mike said, taking the child from his girlfriend, "He's like… This little handsome baby boy!"

Ben smiled and looked at the two 20 year olds.

They were so in love that it was scary.

Everyone had liked the idea of Sandra and Mike junior together when they'd all been gathered in Emma, Jack and Samantha's apartment to get the news.

They just fit together.

His thoughts got interrupted by Shelly, who came rushing into the apartment.

"Are they here yet?" she yelled.

"No." Ben said, "Only Mike and Sandy are here. The others will be here soon though."

"Okay then." Shelly said, "I have to give Peter a bath. Will you help me, Sandy?"

"Okay." Sandra smiled, following Shelly into the bathroom.

"How many are coming?" Mike asked.

"Not all of them. Sophie and Matthew had an appointment with Matthew's parents, and Soph thought it more important because they already don't like her, so they aren't coming. Jack and Emma with child are. Gracie, dad and Rach are. Monica and Chandler couldn't come, and the same with your parents and Joey and Alex. Erica is also coming, and JJ too. He's brining a date."

"Really?" Mike exclaimed.

"Why are you so surprised?" Ben asked.

"Because he's in love with someone, who I don't know, but he's pretty hung up on her and have been in a long time. Maybe he just wants to move on…"

"Well, he is bringing some girl." Ben shrugged, "I think her name was Amanda or something."

"Okay then." Mike said, "This should be interesting."

--

"Don't be so nervous, Soph." Matthew said, "I'll make them fall in love with you."

"I just don't understand why they doesn't like me." Sophie said, "I mean, what have I done?"

"Nothing, honey." Matthew said, squeezing her hand, "It's just that… You can really fill a room, you know?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sophie shot.

"Nothing bad. You're just a little tough to take, sweetie."

"Well, that's nice to know." Sophie sarcastically replied, "The man I love thinks I'm a little tough to take."

"It's nothing bad, I told you." Matthew said, "You're just out of the ordinary, and my parents doesn't appreciate that. But I do…"

"Okay then." Sophie said, "Let's make them fall in love with me."

--

"Everyone! JJ is in the house!" JJ yelled when he came through the door with his arm around a blond girl.

Erica and Gracie turned around to look at him.

"I guess JJ's here then." Gracie said, sounding irritated.

"Why do you say that in that way?" Erica asked.

"Like what?"

"Mad?"

"I'm not mad." Gracie said.

"Oh please!" Erica said, "You're so mad. Did you guys fight over anything?"

"Nothing." Gracie said, "I just think he's an idiot sometimes."

"Oh, please, tell me the truth!" Erica laughed.

"That is the truth!" Gracie said, driving away from her.

"Yeah right," Erica exclaimed, "And I'm the Queen of England!"

--

Gracie looked at JJ and his date, Amanda.

She took a sip of her drink and drove towards Emma in her wheelchair, all the while, sending the couple evil eyes.

Why did that girl bother her so much?

JJ had once said something to her. Something she'd never told anyone, but she thought it was long gone by now.

Wasn't it?

He was with another girl, but was she now the one who couldn't stand it?

Seemed like it.

_You tried your best to show me  
That you really cared  
Said if there were days I was lonely  
Just call you - you'd be there_

JJ looked at Gracie while he kept talking with Amanda and Mike and Sandra.

Did he see a hint of… Jealousy?

He couldn't figure out what the look she had on her face was, but he was sure it was his fault.

He sighed and turned to look at Amanda again.

It was what he'd wanted, but why did he feel so bad?

_You tried your best convinced me  
That you understand  
And if I needed someone to hold on to  
You wanted to be the man_

"So Amanda seems nice." Mike said, after she'd left.

"Yeah." JJ trailed off.

"You're gonna go out with her again?"

"No… I don't think so."

"Why?" Mike asked.

"I don't know." JJ said, sending a look at Gracie who was sitting in her wheelchair, looking at the ground.

_Then I knew it was true  
All the feelings that I had inside for you  
I could not deny  
Though many times I tried_

Gracie played with the bottoms of her shirt.

She looked at herself and realized something.

She didn't dress up anymore.

She didn't care what clothes she wore, she didn't care about her hair.

She couldn't even walk, and she never did anything to get to walk again.

What was wrong with her?

She looked up and caught JJ's eyes.

She shot him a sad smile.

She knew what was wrong… But would he ever think about her when she looked like that?

Oh, those feelings…

_Give me a little more time  
I need to make up my mind  
Cos you know I'm in two minds  
I wanna be more than your friend  
Ooh I just can't pretend any longer  
Feelings getting stronger_

"Please just come to me." JJ whispered.

"Did you say something?" Mike asked.

"What? No!"

_You've been there when I've needed  
You've never let me down  
I just don't know how I'd cope  
Without you being around_

Gracie decided to do something. She placed her feet at the floor and then she used her arms to stand.

No-one was really watching her. They were all doing their own things, well – except him.

When she stood up, she flashed him an insecure smile, and she could tell he was ready to jump and help her if she would fall.

She placed her left food before her right, and took the first step.

_Feelings have grown between us  
Though friends we have been  
Don't you think it complicates things  
Or is it just me?_

JJ watched her.

She was so determined to walk, he could tell.

He didn't know what the hell had brought that on, but he was sure approving for her thought.

She took the first step, and then the next.

See, that was the Gracie he knew!

Never scared of anything.

_Then I knew it was true  
All the feelings that you had  
I shared them too  
I could not deny  
Though many times I've tried_

She placed one foot before another and soon she was walking into JJ's open arms.

She embraced him in a deep hug, and placed her head at his shoulder.

He padded her back, whispering wonderful things into her ear.

_Give me a little more time?  
I need to make up my mind  
Cos you know I'm in two minds  
I wanna be more than your friend  
Ooh I just can't pretend any longer  
Feelings getting stronger_

"Thank you." Gracie said.

"You're welcome." JJ whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too." Gracie smiled.

"Good."

"Yeah good."

"Hmm…"

"Just give me a little more time," Gracie smiled, referring to the thing he'd told her, "Then you can tell me."

* * *

_Okay then. Hmm, I know, bad chapter. But it was really needed. Leave me a review, folks, and I'll be back. Thanks, Stessa._


	11. I Love You Too

_Hi, next chapter is up. This chapter will kinda be based on the "Dear Diary"s from the first story. So if you don't remember the three chapters so well, maybe you should read them before, but if you remember them a little bit, it'll be okay. Well, here goes…_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends._

_

* * *

_

**We've Had Our Story…**

**- But What Happened Then? **

**Chapter 11. **

**I Love You (Too) **

Gracie looked up from her diary, when she heard her mom call her name.

She'd have to finish it later.

She looked at the words she'd just written.

_They really wrote The Story Of Our Lives. _

She giggled.

Well, it was true.

She knew, that when she was old, and she would tell this story to the other people at the Old Peoples Home, she'd think of them as the months that changed everything.

And they were the bests from her life, she was sure.

Quite a journey.

Nothing would ever be as good as that. The best part was over…

Oh, did she know…

She closed her diary, when Rachel called again.

She hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen where Rachel was sitting with the purple burn book at the table.

She paused.

"Ready for this now?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah…" Gracie trailed off, grabbing a chair and sitting next to her mom, "I think we should do it."

"You open." Rachel said.

Gracie opened the book very carefully, and very excited about what it would say.

The first picture, was one of Rachel, Claude and Emma.

"Where's that?" Gracie asked, getting tears in her eyes.

"It's the apartment I had in Paris." Rachel said, tearing up too by the sight of Claude, "The one Emma and I lived in before we moved in with your father."

"Wow." Gracie said, "I just wish he wasn't dead, you know?"

"I know." Rachel said, "And even though I love Ross so much, I wish it too. You deserve to know the real him, but you'll never have the chance."

"No." Gracie said, "So unfair, isn't it?"

--

_Wow, what a day, _

_I already told you about mom forgetting her ring at the sink and about the cake, right? _

_But also the book dad gave me. _

_Now, I've seen it. _

_My mom and I had a big cry, and I feel so much better now. _

_Overall, it's been an amazing day. _

_I think Ben finally convinced Matthew to propose to Sophie, and Andrew asked Erica out. Maybe she'll soon find her one too? _

_After rumours I heard, (since I didn't actually get to speak to one of them) Sandy and Mikey are having a baby. _

_They told their parents, but you know how news spread in a tight group like ours. No, not a group, a family. _

_I think Alex freaked out a little by the fact that she was going to be a grandma, that really shook her up. _

_Aah, well, I can just laugh. _

_I got a lot of great presents today, but the best one? _

_JJ asked me out!_

_Yai, isn't that amazing? _

_Finally, I'll say. _

_We've been wondering and thinking for so long now, that I think it was about time that he told me he liked me. Then when I said I liked him too, he asked me out. We haven't exactly told anyone about us. I think we wants to see where it's going before. _

_Why do I feel a bit of resentment from my mom if I tell her? _

_It's just a feeling… Hmm…_

_Ah well, I'm too happy to think about that now. _

_I'll write you again when I get some time. _

_Love, Gracie. _

--

"What a day!" Sophie exclaimed, throwing herself in the big chair in her and Matthew's living room.

"Tell me about." Matthew said, "But I think Gracie had fun."

"Oh, yeah," Sophie said, thinking about what's she'd seen in the kitchen, "I think so too."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Matthew asked.

"Nothing." Sophie said, "It' mine, Gracie and JJ's secret."

"You know I'm your boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. It wont happen _if _we get married."

"If?"

"Yeah, if." Sophie said, looking at him, "Who knows if we will. I mean, that's your decision."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing." Sophie said, "It means absolutely nothing."

Matthew giggled, "I love you Sophie."

"I love you too."

--

"Samantha, will you just go to bed!" Emma yelled, exhausted.

"No, I wanna play, mom! Play!" Samantha yelled, bouncing in the couch.

"Jack, please?" Emma said, tired, "I'm carrying, I don't know how much, could you please do it for me?"

"Sure honey." Jack said, approaching Samantha, "Sam honey?" he whispered, "If you go to bed now and stop annoying your mom, you might be lucky and get a bedtime story."

"Yai!" Samantha yelled, running into her nursery, "Daddy, come tell!"

"And that's how you do it!" Jack said, smiling at Emma.

Emma giggled, "I love you Jack."

"I love you too."

--

"Oh please." Sandra laughed, opening the door to the apartment, "You wont actually consider naming our child that."

"Yes I would." Mike said, "I think Bo is a very good name for a boy."

"Then I hope we're having a girl." Sandra said, flopping down on the couch.

Mike sat down next to her and placed his hand at her still flat stomach, "I cant believe that we're actually gonna have a child."

"I know." Sandra said, "Soon we'll be one of those old couples reading the death announcements in the newspapers."

Mike giggled, "I love you Sandy."

"I love you too."

--

"Ben, I was thinking about something?" Shelly said, turning to face him.

"Hmm?" Ben said, not really bothering to look away from the TV.

"Well, I was wondering, do you think – are you listening to me?"

"Yes, of course."

"Okay, then but I would just like to have – will you listen to me Ben!?" Shelly said, turning off the TV.

"Hey!" Ben said, "I was watching that."

"Too bad." Shelly said, "I'm trying to discuss something with you."

"Okay." Ben said, "I'm listening to you."

"Good, I was thinking that maybe we should try for another baby?"

"What?"

"Well, considering how long it took last time, we might not conceive before a year, and then Emma's will be old enough."

"Hmm?" Ben said, "Let me think about that…I love it! Great idea!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Shelly giggled, "I love you Ben."

"I love you too."

--

Gracie took her cell phone from the table by her bed, and considered calling him.

Finally, she decided to just do it.

She slowly pressed the bottoms and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey." he whispered, Erica was probably sleeping, they lived together now.

"Hey." she whispered back.

Silence.

"I don't know why I'm calling." she admitted, she paused, "I just wanted to hear your voice."

"That's okay." JJ said, "It's good to finally have silence in the apartment and just talk to you."

"Silence?"

"Yeah, Erica have been dancing around singing ´I'm so excited´ all night because Andrew asked her out on a date." JJ sighed.

"I would have loved to watch that." Gracie smiled, she did not even had the strength to laugh for real.

"What are you doing?" he then asked.

"Not much. Calling you."

"Good thing. I'm talking to you."

"I didn't ask."

"I know." JJ said, "Listen… Sorry I've been waiting so long to talk to you."

"That's okay." Gracie said, "The point is that you have now, and it's all coming together."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

JJ giggled, "I love you Gracie."

"I love you too."

* * *

_Well then. New exciting things should be happing now. This chapter was not the most exciting one, but it'll come, I'm promise:D Leave me a review, people, and you'll make me so happy. Thanks, Stessa. _


	12. Ultimate

_Hello folks. Back again. There was some problems when I posted the chapter "Philip" yesterday, and really, it is chapter 14 and not 12 (Philip is, not this one) so I had to post the chapter which wasn't posted yesterday, this one and the next, and then post Philp at the right place. I dont know what happened, but the computer messed up the documents, so I'll post two new todays and one you read yesterday, but please read them in the right order, or just read the two you haven't read, and please review them too. I'm sorry about the mistake. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own them. And I don't own the song "Ultimate"._

_

* * *

_

**We've Had Our Story…**

**- But What Happened Then? **

**Chapter 12. **

**Ultimate **

"What do you think about this house then?" Emma asked, pointing at the picture, "We would be able to afford it."

"It's on the same street as my parent's." Jack said.

"So what?"

"They'll come over all the time."

"We just wont let them in." Emma said, "I think it's beautiful. We should really take a look at it."

"Okay then." Jack said, "Let's make an appointment."

--

"What about Shelia?" Sandra suggested.

"Nah, I don't like that." Mike said, "Hmm, maybe Catherine?"

"No." Sandra suggested, "Like Sandy, Mike and Catherine? I don't think so."

"Who says it's a girl, anyway?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, we should probably talk about boys names too."

"I'm still counting on Bo."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No, I'm counting on Mike the third."

"No way!"

"Way!"

"Nah, uh, that's not gonna happen."

"Ahh, alright then." Sandra smiled, "But I'll say the same with Bo then."

--

"Hi." Erica greeted, when Andrew came in.

"Hey, I'm so happy you agreed on this." he smiled, sitting down, "I just couldn't take my eyes off you the whole time there."

"I'm flattered." Erica smiled.

They were on that first date they'd discussed. She could already feel that this was going somewhere special.

"So what do you do?" Andrew asked.

"I'm a chef." Erica said, "I work in a restaurant uptown. You?"

"I wanna be a lawyer." Andrew said, "I'm almost done. Just about time to look for a job."

"Well, I bet you'll be a good lawyer." Erica smiled.

"And I bet you're a good chef."

--

_A couple of months later. _

"Mom?" Emma smiled, bouncing up and down in happiness.

"What's the matter Ems?"

"Jack and I bought a house!"

"You what?" Rachel exclaimed.

"We bought a house. We're moving in soon."

"Really? Congratulations Emma!" Rachel said, hugging her, "I'm so happy for you…"

"Me too." Emma cried, "I love you mom."

"I love you too."

--

"Oh my God, JJ! Will you look at that!" Gracie smiled, her eyes shining.

"Yeah." JJ said, looking at her and not the dress.

"It's really beautiful." Gracie continued.

"Yeah, it is."

Gracie turned to look at him, and realized that he'd been starring at her all the time. She blushed and kissed him.

She just loved so much being with him. Spending time with him. They've been together for almost three months now, and yet, they still hadn't thought about telling people yet.

They just didn't want to.

JJ took her hand, and that sent a shiver down her spine.

--

"Aunt Shelly, Peter is pulling my piggy tails!" Samantha cried, running into Shelly's open arms.

"Nooo." Shelly said, "You want me to talk to him?"

"Yes please." Samantha said, looking at her with big wet eyes. Shelly couldn't resist them.

Her own son Peter on the other hand… He was growing more and more, picking on his girl cousin more and more.

Shelly went into his bedroom and picked him up, "What am I hearing?" she asked.

"You're hearing nothing mommy." Peter said, innocent.

"Oh really?" Shelly asked, "So Samantha is the one who's lying, telling me you pull her hair?"

"Yes." Peter said.

"Really?"

"Mommy, it wasn't because I was mean, I just like to pull them!" Peter said, trying to reason with her.

"You know Peter," Shelly begun, "It's Christmas in a few weeks. You shouldn't be doing this, Santa may not bring you presents if you're mean to Sam."

"Really?" Peter asked, making big eyes, "Why?"

"Santa only wants to give presents to the sweet children. Children like Sam."

"Oh no!" Peter said, totally serious, "I'll go say sorry, then."

"Yeah, that'll help a lot." Shelly smiled.

--

"Are you guys ready to go?" Monica yelled through the house, trying to get everyone's attention.

"Yeah," Phoebe said, "This is so exciting, my kid are gonna play."

"My kid too." Alex said, "We'll she's gonna sing, but…" she trailed off.

"Gracie is singing too." Rachel chipped in, "And she wrote the lyrics."

"They're all such wonderful children." Chandler told them, annoyed, "But will you please get going. We don't wanna be late."

--

They arrived at the open square a half an hour later.

Tonight, some people had arranged a support thing for the orphan kids, who didn't get any presents at Christmas.

You had to pay to get in, but it was okay, because it was for a good cause.

They've searched for people to sing or dance – to do some kind of show, and Sandra, Mike and Gracie had signed on.

They were singing a song Gracie had written a month ago.

You could also buy food, overpriced of course, but again; it was for a good cause.

The whole thing was really big.

When the show begun, the parents and the other kids, (well you could hardly call them kids anymore, since four of them had their own, and others were expecting), was waiting.

"And the next on tonight is three young people from New York." the woman told them, "And they do have a lot in them, because one of them, is daughter of Joey Tribbiani and another one is daughter of the French actor Claude le Calvez. The boy is son of Mike Hannigan, the guy with the piano. So here, give them a big welcome!"

The three of them came in, looking really nervous.

Mike placed himself by his keyboard and Gracie and Sandra took each a microphone.

"Hi." Sandra smiled, she was only showing a little bit, not really noticeable, "My name is Sandy, and this is Gracie and Mike."

"Yes." Gracie said, "We're going to sing a song for you. I wrote it for a person who means a lot to me, ant it's called ´Ultimate´."

Mike played the first sound of the song, and Gracie placed her microphone against her mouth.

_"You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken  
Like remember when  
You took my heart and put it back together again_

_I've been wasting time with clueless guys  
But now it's over  
Let me tell you why  
I'm through  
I've got someone new  
Who's just like you"_

Sandra and Mike joined in on the chorus. (sp?)

_"You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic.  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you"_

Now it was Sandra's turn:

_"You're the kind of guy who's hands in mine send shivers up and down my spine  
You took my heart and put it back together again_

_You're the kind of guy that blows my mind  
But now it's my turn  
You've been right in front of me  
Everything I need  
Why didn't I see"_

And all of them sung again.

_"You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's Automatic.  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you"_

Mike went solo and played awhile, while Gracie caught JJ's eyes, yup, the song was for him.

_"You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's Automatic.  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you_

_You're it  
You're the ultimate, you..."_

The audience applauded them, and they went smiling off the scene.

"I didn't know Gracie could sing!" Monica exclaimed.

"There's a lot you don't know." Rachel smiled, lacing her hand with Ross'.

"It was really good!" Erica exclaimed, "Don't you think honey?"

"I really do." Andrew said, "Gracie does have talent."

"She taking after her dad." Emma said, "Ouch, what the hell was that."

"Was that a contraction?" Shelly asked.

"I believe so." Emma mumbled.

"Oh my God!" Jack realised, "We have to go to the hospital!"

"Some of us has to stay here and wait for the others." Alex said.

"I think the grandparents and the father and mother should leave." Joey said.

"Yeah." Ben agreed, "We'll go back to Monica and Chandler's place. Sam can stay with us."

"Okay." Jack said, "Come on Emma, we gotta go."

The party broke off.

"Wow." Phoebe said, "It seems like people can't stop popping babies out, huh?"

"Ah well." Shelly smiled, "We're gonna have a new family member soon."

* * *

_Again; I could not be more more sorry... _


	13. New Years

_Hi, here is chapter 13. The next one will be "Philip", but at the right place. Sorry again, because of the mistake. Read and review. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own the Friends, but I do own a lot, a lot of the characters in this story._

_

* * *

_

**We've Had Our Story… **

**- But What Happened Then? **

**Chapter 13. **

**New Years **

"So everyone, you should raise your glasses," Monica smiled, "For the little new member of our family, Sarah Bing."

They all clinked their glasses and smiled at Emma and Jack, who were sitting at the end of the table.

"And also," Monica begun again, "Thank you all for being here this night. It means a lot to Chandler and I that we can all be together, you know that?"

"And thank you for having us, Mon." Alex said, "Really."

"When are we having presents?" Samantha asked.

"Later honey." Shelly said, "Santa hasn't been here yet, now has he?"

Samantha's lip curled into a little smile, "No." she pouted, "But I'm gonna be too tired to meet him."

"That's why he leaves your presents by the end of your bed, and then, when you wake up tomorrow, you can open them all."

"But I wanna meet him!"

"Well, Santa wont let anyone meet him." Ben chipped in.

"Why not?"

"Because that's Santa."

"Why?"

"Okay then," Ben said, turning to look at his sister, "Your child is in the ´why-age´."

Emma laughed and turned away from him.

--

"Can you meet me in the bathroom in two minutes?" JJ whispered.

"Why?" Gracie whispered back.

"Just excuse yourself."

"Okay."

--

"What do you want?" Gracie asked, "I was eating if that gives a hint to the fact that I didn't want to be here."

"Aw shut up, Grace." JJ said, kissing her, "I was wondering; when are we gonna tell them about us? It's been four months now."

"I don't know." Gracie honestly said, "But I was thinking… Maybe New Years?"

"Why New Years?"

"Because knowing aunt Monica, we'll all have tell what we've been happy about happening in the last year, and I'll have to say you."

"Really?" JJ exclaimed.

"Yes, Joey," Gracie smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Hmm, I know."

--

_A week later._

"Do you have everything ready?" Ben asked.

"Yup," Matthew smiled, "Everything, I'm just waiting for the perfect moment. It'll be later, I know it."

"Good," Ben said, "You'll make her so happy."

"Yeah, I know." Matthew said, "She will say yes, right?"

"Of course, are you an idiot?"

"Yeah, didn't you know?" Matthew joked.

--

"So now," Monica smiled, "The last hour before the ball is dropping, I want us all to sit down and tell what we've been happy about this year."

They all nodded, and gathered in the living room.

"Who will start?" Monica asked, "Me?"

They nodded.

Monica thought for awhile; "I'm happy that my son have gotten me one more child, and that Chandler and I are still going strong."

"I'm happy about that too." Chandler said, "And also that I got to figure out what ´lol´ meant, thank you for that Sandra."

Sandra laughed, "You're welcome, Chan. Then I guess I'm happy that I've finally figured out what I want to do with my life."

"What do you want to do?" Alex asked.

"When I've had my baby, I'm gonna study acting."

"Really?" Joey exclaimed.

"Yes." Sandra said, "When I think about becoming an actress, everything just falls to place inside me. I think it's the right way."

"And you do have talent." Sophie smiled.

"Thank you." Sandra said, "What about you, Mikey? What are you happy about?"

"I'm happy that I have this amazing family to spend this night with." Mike said.

He was always like that, but the others couldn't keep their ´Oh´s, ´Ah´s and ´How sweet´s to themselves.

"I'm happy that I'm getting my first grandchild." Phoebe said.

"I'm happy about that too." Mike said, "And also that my children are both happy."

"I'm happy that you're happy too dad." Sophie said, "But most important I'm happy that I'm here. And that I have Matthew."

"I'm happy to have you too." Matthew said, taking a deep breath, "In fact, I'm so happy…" he trailed off, getting down on one knee, "That I want to ask you something:" he found a box in his pocket and opened it, "Sophie Hannigan, will you marry me?"

"Oh my God!" Sophie exclaimed, "Yes, yes, yes; I'll marry you!"

Matthew cracked a big smile and stood up to hug and kiss Sophie.

"I'm engaged!" Sophie smiled.

"Good for you honey!" Rachel said, padding her back.

"Yeah," Sophie said, calming down again, "You should tell us what you're happy about now." she looked at her ring.

"Okay." Rachel laughed, the happiness streaming through her, "I'm happy that my youngest daughter got through another big kickback, still with the ability to walk."

"Thank you mom." Gracie smiled, "Ross?"

"I'm happy that I still have Rach."

"Aw, you're so sweet." Emma said, "Then I'm happy that I'm still with Jack, and that I've gotten two beautiful daughters."

"I'll say the same." Jack smiled, "What about you sis?"

"I'm happy that I've finally gotten a guy. Andrew, I love you a lot."

"I love you too." Andrew said, "And I'm happy to have you."

"And I'm happy that we're all this close friends." Joey said, squeezing Alex' hand.

"And I'm happy to be a part of this." Alex said.

"I'm happy that we're all happy." Ben said, "No really, I am. But most important I'm happy that I've still got Shelly and that we have a wonderful son."

"Yeah me too." Shelly said, "Peter is the most wonderful thing."

"Then we only need JJ and Gracie's happiness?" Erica said.

"Well…" JJ begun, "I'm happy that I've finally gotten the girl I've been wanting for a long time."

"Wow, you scored!" Sophie smiled, "Who is this chick?"

JJ looked at Gracie for awhile; "Gracie…" he paused, "Why don't you tell us about your happiness?"

Gracie cracked him a smile and said; "I'm happy that I have a boyfriend now. A guy whom I love very much."

"A boyfriend?" Rachel exclaimed, "Who?"

Gracie lowered her sight and sighed, "JJ."

"What!?" Alex exclaimed.

"You're going out?" Rachel continued to freak.

"Yeah," JJ smiled, taking Gracie's hand, "Ever since Grace turned 20."

"That long?" Alex said, "Why haven't you told us?"

"I don't know." JJ said.

"Me neither." Gracie smiled.

"I need to talk to you, Gracie." Rachel said.

"Why?"

"Because I do. There's something you should now, which may freak you, but I have to tell you.."

"What's that?" Gracie asked.

"I'll tell you later." Rachel said, "Promise to talk to me."

"Okay." Gracie said, a little freaked by her moms sudden seriousness.

"Well, everyone." Monica said, a little chocked, "The ball is dropping, so let's get ready for the new year!"

Everyone stood up and when time came, everybody had one to kiss.

For first time in many years.

* * *

_Then, thank you for reading, y'know, in spite of everything. Leave a review, thanks. _


	14. Philip

_Hi there. Thank you for reading even though I mixed the chapters. _

_**Disclaimer; **I still don't own Friends, but I still wish that I did. _

_

* * *

_

**We've Had Our Story…**

**- But What Happened Then? **

**Chapter 14. **

**Philip **

"Wow, you've really done a great job redecorating everything here." Shelly said, looking around Emma and Jack's new house.

Well, hardly new anymore, but they hadn't really had time to do anything with it before, because Sarah had been early, and then all the fuss that came with having her.

"Yeah, I'm really happy with it." Emma said, feeding Sarah with more baby food.

"I really love this kitchen."

"Hmm, me too. Even though I'm only eating in here. Jack is doing the cooking." Emma said.

"You don't cook that much, eh?"

"I cook for Sarah, Sam is already too big, she has an opinion now whether my food is good or bad."

Shelly laughed, "You really seem to have gotten yourself a home here, Ems."

"Yeah, why don't you guys look at a house out here too, and let the baby-less people live in the city? You could use it out here, I mean with a baby and everything…"

"Hey!" Shelly said, "I'm not pregnant yet."

"Not yet?" Emma asked.

"No, we have the same troubles as last time. It's hard for us to conceive, but I'm sure it'll come." Shelly said, "But maybe you're right. Ben will probably agree. It is lovely out here."

"Hmm," Emma said, "We just felt home like that." she snapped her fingers, "And the kids can learn to ride their bikes and stuff."

"Yeah, how's that going?"

"Sam is only 5 years. It's not interesting to her yet, but we're trying."

Shelly laughed again, "We really should move out here."

--

"Mom?" Gracie said, "You said at New Years that you had something to talk to me about. Why haven't we done that yet?"

"Hmm." Rachel said, looking up from her coffee, "Because I kinda regretted that."

"Why? What was it about?" Gracie said, "You're not like; wanting me to stop dating him or something, because that was what I feared."

"No-no" Rachel said, "I love JJ, it's just that…"

"That what?"

"I went out with his father. It's a little icky."

"You. went. out… with uncle Joey!?" Gracie exclaimed. She couldn't believe it.

"Yeah." Rachel said, "That's why I find it weird that our kids are going out."

"We're not just going out mom." Gracie said, taking her hand, "I love him. I really do, but ew, you're right. It is icky, but… that really wont hold me back."

"Okay." Rachel said, "I just wanted you to know it."

"Thank you." Gracie said, "I appreciate that."

--

_A couple of weeks later. _

"I can't believe we really have our own apartment now." Sandra said, looking around in Jack and Emma's the old one. They could buy it, which would mean that it was still in the family.

"It's unbelievable." Mike said, placing his hand on Sandra's belly.

She was rather big now.

Her due date was the next day, and she could hardly wait.

"I think we're gonna make a good home here." Sandra said.

"I really do too."

--

"So, how's the wedding plans coming?" Erica asked Sophie.

"They've not really begun yet. They were waiting for you to ask 'cause then they'd get some help." Sophie said.

"How lucky!" Erica said, throwing a bunch of magazines at the table, "'Cause I'm so ready to help!"

"Good." Sophie said, acting all giddy like Erica was at the moment.

"What kind of wedding dress would you like to wear?" Erica asked, searching for the page she'd seen one at, "Oh there it is! I really think you would look amazing in this one."

"Let me see." Sophie said, taking the magazine, "Wow come to mama."

"That great?"

"No, it was just the groom." Sophie said, pointing at him, "Look at those abs."

Erica laughed, "Sophie! You're an engaged woman now!"

"So?" Sophie tried.

"Well, you shouldn't be…" Erica trailed off, "Forget it. Do you like this dress?"

"Hmm." Sophie said, "I want something out of the ordinary."

"Of course you want something out of the ordinary." Erica said, "What else?"

Sophie's phone rang, and she picked it up, "Soph?" she listened, "Sure thing Mikey-dikey, I'll see you there."

"What?" Erica asked.

Sophie turned to look at her with an excited look at her face, "Sandra is having her baby." she said, closing her phone.

--

"Oh my God, I cant believe this!" Shelly said, bouncing up and down, "This is like thee best day ever!"

"Really?" Gracie asked.

"Yes!" Shelly said, "Cause Sandy is having a baby, and I'm pregnant again!"

"You are!?" Gracie smiled, "Congratulations!"

They hugged, "Wow, everything is happening so fast."

"I know." Shelly said, "I know."

--

"This is so exciting." Phoebe smiled to Alex.

"Yeah it is." Alex said, "My first grandchild. I feel so old."

"Aw come on, you're the youngest of us, at least."

"Oh, I hope they're having a boy." Alex said.

"Why?"

"Because if the baby turns out to be like Sandy, I'm gonna get crazy."

"I know the feeling." Phoebe said, "That's what they said about Sophie."

"Hey!" Sophie said, "I'm right over here."

"Oh, sorry Soph." Phoebe smiled.

"Yeah, I'll say."

--

"The baby is here! The baby is here!" Mike stormed into the room.

"It's what?" Mike senior asked.

"A boy." Mike said.

"What have you named it?" Joey asked.

"Well, Sandy is picking me about Mike the third, but nah-ah, I don't think so."

"Well, figure it out." Alex said.

"We already know." Mike said, "His name is Philip."

* * *

_Yeah, well, fluffy chapter. There'll still be a little more fluff before the action begins. Leave a review. Thanks, Stessa. And I will be back soon with the RIGHT chapter this time :D _


	15. A Wedding

_Thank you for reviewing. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own the characters. And I don't own the whole world that is Friends. _

_

* * *

_

**We've Had Our Story…**

**- But What Happened Then? **

**Chapter 15. **

**A Wedding**

"Oh, honey, are you nervous?" Erica asked, straightening her hair.

"No, I just can't believe it." Sophie said, swallowing tears which were threatening.

"It's a big day." Shelly said, "I mean, you're getting married."

"How did you do it without wetting your pants, Shelly?" Sophie asked.

Erica laughed.

"No, I'm serious." Sophie said.

Erica stiffened and her smile faded.

Then Emma came through the door; "Are you ready?" she asked, "We're all waiting for you."

The three others looked at each other, and followed Emma out the door.

--

The ceremony was beautiful.

Samantha was the flower girl, and Peter was the ring bearer.

Sophie looked gorgeous. She was beautiful.

They had written their own wows, and the rest of the gang found themselves whipping away their tears.

It was that wonderful.

Because Sophie and Matthew had written their own wows, when the priest finally pronounced them husband and wife, everyone knew that they were meant for each other.

At the reception, Gracie ran into Sophie's open arms, "Congratulations Soph!" she smiled.

"Thanks!" Sophie said, "I can't believe it, I'm married now!"

"It's amazing." Gracie smiled, "Everyone is growing up, huh? Even you!"

Sophie laughed, "Yeah. Wonder who's the next?"

"Probably Erica. I don't think Mikey and Sandy will get married."

"You don't?"

"Nah, I don't think it's really them."

"You're pry right." Sophie said, "But who knows? Maybe the next one will be you?"

Gracie stiffened, "What? Why would you say that?"

"Well, I don't know." Sophie shrugged, "You and JJ are just such a wonderful couple, that's all."

"You think?"

"Yeah," Sophie said, "Look, I gotta go now. I think Matthew and I have some business to do. It's my wedding day."

Gracie watched her walk away, mumbling, "Uh, I'm married, I'm married, I'm married…"

--

"So, how's it going with Philip?" Shelly asked.

"It's great." Sandy said, "It's wonderful to be a mother, but it's exhausting."

"Yeah, I know." Shelly smiled.

"Anyway, we're throwing a six months kinda thing, just for you guys and a few others. Just to celebrate his half year of living."

"Okay," Shelly said, "We'll be there."

"Good."

They turned their heads when they heard Samantha and Peter yell.

"Sam!" Peter yelled, trailing after his cousin, "Wait for me!"

"I'm going to the bathroom, Peter." Samantha said, "You can't go with me in there. It's for the ladies."

"But I wanna go!" Peter said.

"You can't, no." Samantha said.

"Mommy!?" Peter yelled, storming towards Shelly, "Sam wont let me go with her to the bathroom."

Shelly and Sandra who'd heard the whole thing, cracked up.

"I understand your problem, Peter." Shelly said, "But women like to go to the bathroom alone."

"They do?"

"Yeah."

"Do they, aunt Sandy?"

"Yeah, they really do Peter."

"Okay then." Peter said, running to Samantha again, "You go to the bathroom, and I wait right here for you."

"Okay." Samantha said, running away.

Then, Peter sat down on his butt and crossed his arms.

--

"JJ?" Emma asked, pulling him with her to a corner of the room, "I need to talk to you."

"Yeah?"

"What's the deal with you and Gracie?" Emma asked, "Is it just a fling, or…? You know, 'cause I don't want her to waste her time, so if you're just…"

"Stop. Stop." JJ said, "A fling?"

"Yeah, you know, 'cause some people do have…"

"Emma calm down." JJ said, "I love your sister. She's not wasting her time with me. If anyone is looking for us not to get serious, it's her."

"Really?"

"I don't know what's going on in her head." JJ said, "But something is bothering her."

"Maybe I should talk to mom." Gracie wondered.

"I don't know." JJ said, "We haven't been together for so long, but I want to give her a message, something which says ´I love you. I only wanna be with you´. I mean, how do I do that?"

"Have you said I love you? You can always say I love you!"

"I've done that." JJ said, "But she doesn't say it back very often."

"Hmm…" Emma looked thoughtful, but then her eyes got shiny and a smile covered her face, "I've got it!"

"What?"

"Nah, maybe it's stupid…"

"No, come on, tell me."

"No, I don't want to."

"You cant stop in the middle of it!" JJ said, "You started this!"

"Okay then!" Emma said, clapping her hands together, "You could always propose to her…"

* * *

_I know, I know, short chapter, mainly fluff, but I've gotten action on the schedule from now on. Leave me a review. Thanks., Stefania._


	16. Take a Look at Me Now

_Hi, I'm here with next chap :D_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends, I'm afraid that they're to the belonging of Bright, Kaufmann and Crane. And I don't own the song "Take a Look at Me Now"_

_

* * *

_

**We've Had Our Story…**

**- But What Happened Then? **

**Chapter 16. **

**Take a Look at Me Now. **

"They're so lucky." Shelly murmured, waving Sophie and Matthew away.

"Why?" Ben said.

"They're going on their honeymoon."

"So someone's jealous?"

"Yeah, so?" Shelly said, looking at him.

"Maybe we need a second honeymoon?"

"We do?" Shelly's smile brightened her face.

"Maybe not a honeymoon, but a family vacation."

"I would love to," Shelly said, "Do you think we can?"

"Hmm?" Ben looked thoughtful to toy with her, "Yeah, I really do."

--

"So, are you sure this is a good idea, JJ?" Sandra asked, looking at him in the mirror.

"It's a better idea than anything he's ever thought of." Emma answered for him.

"My point." JJ said.

"But what if she says no?" Sandra asked.

"She wont say no." Emma said, straightening JJ's shirt.

"But it's too soon." Sandra said.

"No, it's not." Emma answered.

"You know…" JJ said, "I really do think it's for me to decide that, don't you?"

"Sorry Joey." Emma said, "I'm just so excited. God, my baby sister is getting married."

"Maybe getting married." Sandra said.

"Why are you so negative?" Emma asked.

"Don't you think it's possible that Gracie think she's too young?" Sandra asked.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, "Had it been me, I'd just…"

"Yes!" Sandra pointed out, "Had it been you, _Emma_. But you see; Gracie isn't you. She's a lot different. And in this whole marriage/kids thing, I think you're a lot more like Ross than you'd like to admit. Here; Gracie is all Rachel at that point. Had it been _me_, and I say_ me_… I would have freaked. If Mike asked me now! And I'm _two_ years older than she is."

"But you have a kid, Sandy." Emma said, "It's only right for you and Mike to get married."

"No," Sandra shook her head, "I don't think marriage is us."

"Why?"

"It's too boring."

--

"Wow, what is this place?" Gracie said, looking around in the big hall.

"I've gotten us a private dining room for tonight." JJ said,

"Why?" Gracie smiled.

"Because I love you."

"Aw, that's so sweet." Gracie smiled, tracing his features with her index finger.

"Come with me." JJ said, ignoring the fact that she didn't say it back. He was getting used to it now.

They laced hands and went into a beautiful room.

There were candles all over the place, and in the middle was a table and two chairs.

JJ helped Gracie to sit, and sat down himself.

"So, I feel there's a little more to this than just ´I love you´?" Gracie said.

"Hmm," JJ smiled, "There is."

"What?"

JJ took her hand, "I love you Gracie. You're the most important person in my life, and I'd lie if I said that I would find someone who means more to me than you do. You mean everything. I've been discussing this with our two wonderful sisters, they were against and for it. But I don't know… I'm not gonna listen to them, because I know what's right! And I know what I'm feeling and the thing I'm feeling is more than just love. It's lust for life, it's the strength I need to stand up against my dad. It's the feeling of getting somewhere even though I'm actually getting nowhere. It's the feeling of love, Grace. It's you and me. That's what we are. I love you so, so much. I cant explain it, just believe me. I know we're gonna face lots of things together, and I'm prepared to do that. Just as long as you're gonna be with me."

_How can I just let you walk away,  
Just let you leave without a trace,  
When I'm standing taking every breath,  
With you, ooohhh,  
You're the only one who really knew me,  
At all._

"And I know you have a long road to figure out who you are. I know you better than you think, and I can see you're confused, but whatever is bothering you, I'll do anything to help, Grace, you know that. And just as I said I know you better than anyone, I'll also say that you're the only one who knows the real me. The only one who knows my deepest secrets and my biggest fears, and my golden dreams."

_How can you just walk away from me,  
When all I can do is watch you leave,  
Cause we shared the laughter and the pain,  
And even shared the tears,  
You're the only one who really knew me at all._

JJ sighed and got down on one knee. He opened the white box and showed it to her, "So, that's why I have to ask you, Gracie Green, will you marry me?"

_So take a look at me now,  
There's just an empty space,  
There's nothing left here to remind me,  
Just the memory of your face,  
So take a look at me now,  
Coz there's just an empty space,  
And you coming back to me is against the odds,  
And that's what I've got to face._

Gracie looked at JJ with tears in her eyes. She took his hand and kissed it. She was sad by the hope in his eyes.

She sighed and said the words she knew she was going to say ever since he started his speech. The only right words, she believed.

"No."

I_ wish I could just make you turn around,  
Turn around and see me cry,  
There's so much I need to say to you,  
So many reasons why,  
You're the only one who really knew me at all.

* * *

Don't you just hate it when your fingers doesn't have to strenght to click "submit review" and then write me one? I know I do, so please get the strenght back ? Thanks, Stessa._


	17. Consequences

_Thank you SO much for the reviews for last chapter. They cracked me up :P You all got so mad at me because Gracie said no ! Anyway, thanks for the sweet words... _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends._

_

* * *

_

**We've Had Our Story…**

**- But What Happened Then? **

**Chapter 17. **

**Consequences. **

"Oh my God!" Rachel said, when she opened the front door, "JJ are you all right?"

"No." JJ shook his head, tears streaming down his face.

"What happened?"

"Gracie said no." he said.

"Said no to what?" Rachel asked.

"She said no!" JJ cried, kicking off his shoes and going into the kitchen, "Where is Ross?"

"He's with Joey and Chandler." Rachel said, "Gracie said no to what?"

"To marry me!"

Rachel's jaw hit the floor, "You asked Gracie to marry you?"

"Yes!" JJ said, "And she said no!"

"Well…" Rachel didn't know what to say, "Where is she?"

"I don't know." JJ said, "She walked out on me. I was sitting there. On one knee, ring in hand."

"Two seconds." Rachel said, showing him two fingers, "Wait right here."

JJ nodded and Rachel went into the living room to call Alex.

"Yeah?" Alex answered.

"Alex, get over here right now! Your son is a mess!"

"What? Joey is a mess? What happened?"

"I'll explain when you come." Rachel said.

"Okay." Alex said, "Give me two minutes."

"Good."

--

"Wow, look at that!" Erica said, kissing Andrew's cheek, "We should really try that cheese sometime. It looks like it's really tasty."

"How come we're talking about cheese?" Andrew asked.

"I don't know." Erica said, "It's just so couple-y."

"I know." Andrew said.

"Uh, I love you." Erica smiled.

"I love you too, honey."

--

"You did what?" Alex exclaimed, "Asked her to marry you? What were you thinking? Are you crazy?"

"No." JJ said, "I love her."

"Yeah." Rachel said, "Dummy. Maybe you love her, but look… Maybe you should have asked her to move in with you first. She's still living at home."

"But I want to marry her!" JJ said.

"Okay, okay." Alex said, calming down, "In stead of arguing, you should tell us what happened. And… and don't leave out a thing…?"

--

Gracie looked at the building, seriously pondering if she should go in there or not.

She wanted to, but on the other hand, she felt like if she went in there, she was betraying her mom and JJ. And all the other people who loved her and wanted to help her.

Why did she storm out anyway?

She should have stayed there and talked to him. Talked it through.

But now when she'd left, she shouldn't stand in front of Jane's apartment, thinking about telling her about all her problems.

She should be at home, telling her mom.

Suddenly her cell rang, and the display showed _mom_.

Okay then.

Seemed like her mom wouldn't give her a change to do the wrong thing.

--

"I just don't understand why you said no?" Rachel said, phasing around in front of her.

"It's because I'm me and you're you." Gracie said, looking at her mom.

"Don't start with your psychology phrases now." Rachel said, "I'm very mad at you. And I don't even know why! You probably have a good explanation, so tell me!"

"I cant mom." Gracie said, "You'll hate me."

"Why?" Rachel asked, sitting down next to her daughter, "Is there someone else?"

"No! Mo-om!" Gracie exclaimed, "How can you even think that? I wouldn't do that to JJ."

"But breaking his heart by turning him down at his proposal is okay?"

"Okay, look." Gracie said, taking a deep breath, "I just can't."

"Is it because of us? Are we too involved, was it too much? Was it too fast?"

"No."

"Then why? Why don't you wanna do this? I don't understand!? You love the guy and he loves you! And I've never met a girl your age who doesn't want to get married!"

"I don't wanna disappoint him, mom! I don't wanna let him down."

"Why would you let him down?" Rachel asked.

"I love him, but I'm sure I will." Gracie said, "He deserves so much better then me, mom, so much."

"Yeah… But it's you who he wants Gracie." Rachel said, suddenly getting what was really the problem, "Can't you see that? He wants you, Gracie. It doesn't matter how sick you are. He wants to be with you…"

Gracie began to cry, "Do you remember our talk right before we moved over here mom?" she paused, "The one about dad and marriage…?" she swallowed, "…and kids?"

"Yeah…?"

"I cant do that, mom…" Gracie said, "You know I cant – I've seen the consequences."

* * *

_So yup, this was this chapter. The next one should be up in a few days. Can I say that I'm happy now? We've come through the fluff which had surely overtaken this story, and is in a stream of true Gracie-drama again! Isn't it great? I love Gracie, she's such a drama-queen :D Anyway, leave me a review. Thanks, Stessa._


	18. Miami

_Thank you for your reviews, folks._

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends, but I do love them._

_

* * *

_

**We've Had Our Story…**

**- But What Happened Then? **

**Chapter 18. **

**Miami **

"Consequences?"

"Yes, consequences." Gracie said.

"Consequences from what?" Rachel asked.

"Like dad!" Gracie said, "What if I have two kids and then die? I mean, isn't it bad for them, I know how it is to not have a father, I don't want to put anyone through that myself."

"But you have Ross now." Rachel said.

"Ross is not my father." Gracie said, "And it's not even the point, don't you understand?"

"No, but I'm trying to!"

"I can see that!" Gracie said, "Bottom line; I don't want to get married. JJ should find someone else."

"Okay." Rachel said, "But will you do one thing for me, then?"

"Yes, of course."

"Talk to JJ. Tell him how you feel."

--

"Erica?" Andrew said, "We need to talk. Seriously."

"What's wrong?" Erica asked, surprised.

"Well, earlier..." Andrew began, "When we were talking about cheese, I got to think."

"Oh, you don't want that one?" Erica begun, "I wont buy it then."

"No! No!" Andrew said, "There's nothing wrong with the cheese, it's us who're the problem."

"Us?" Erica didn't understand, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not particularly, it's me too." Andrew said, "It's just that… When we were having that conversation, it suddenly occurred to me; ´What the hell is this? Am I talking with my girlfriend about cheese?´, and I've been thinking about it ever since. I mean, why would we talk about cheese? Don't we have anything else to talk about?"

"What do you mean?" Erica asked, worried.

"Well, I was just thinking, if our conversation is already dying now, it might be because we've spend too much time together since we started going out."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, maybe we need to be a little away from each other?" Andrew said.

"Then, what do you suggest we do?" Erica asked.

"I'm gonna go to Miami for a few weeks."

--

JJ was looking at bunch of pictures of him and Gracie together, when there was a knock on the door.

He went out to open and was surprised to find Gracie there.

"If you shut the door, I totally understand." Gracie begun, "But I really hope that you don't."

JJ was happy to see her, but he was scared of what she might want.

He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Gracie was relieved and followed him into the living room, and he went into the kitchen to get them something to drink.

Gracie smiled when she saw a picture of her and JJ in front of a snowman, they'd build in her mom and Ross' front yard last Christmas. She had been so happy that day.

"Here." JJ said, handing her a glass of water, "Sit down."

She took it and sat down. She looked at him for awhile and took a sip of water.

"I know there's nothing I can really say, which is gonna make you feel better." Gracie said, "But I'm gonna try."

"It's a waste of time." JJ said.

"I'm so sorry." Gracie said, tears in eyes.

"I just don't get you sometimes Gracie." JJ said, standing up, "I thought we had something."

"We did, Joey." Gracie said, "But I cant get married."

"Why? Why are you so afraid of commitment?"

"I'm not afraid commitment." Gracie said, "I'm afraid of going into a commitment _myself_…"

"Isn't that the same?" JJ asked.

"No."

"Yes it is, it's totally the same!"

"No, commitment is just commitment in general, I like those, for an example, the commitment between my sister and Jack, I love that one. But me going into one, I don't like that."

"Why?"

"Because!" Gracie yelled.

"Why?"

"I cant put any guy or possible children through injuries, hospital visits and wheelchairs, I just cant."

"Is that what all this is about!?" JJ exclaimed, "God!"

"What did you think it was about?" Gracie asked, "Did you think I didn't love you anymore or what?"

"Yeah, one of the many thousand things I've thought!" JJ said, "The thought of somebody else might have been there too!"

"No!" Gracie whined, "How can you think that? Don't you know I would never do that?"

"I do." JJ said, sitting down again, "But I couldn't figure out why you said no."

"But know you now." Gracie said, laying her hand on top of JJ's.

He pulled his away, "No, Gracie!" he said, "I can't do this. Either you choose me, or you don't. Figure it out, I cant stand this."

"But I'm sick, JJ!" Gracie said, "I have diabetes, type 1 for God's sake! You know all the crap I've been through. You more than anyone else!"

"But you need to know that I don't care about that!"

"But I do!"

"Yeah, but you need to understand that it's _you_, Gracie." JJ said, "You're the one. You're the girl I want to be with. You're the person who takes me for who I am, and not try to change me like everyone else. You're the only one who can make my heart beat really fast. You're the only one who makes me _me_!"

Gracie felt the tears stream down her cheek, "But JJ… It's not gonna be like you think."

"No." JJ said, "I cannot in a million years picture what it's gonna be like if we get married, but one thing I know… Is that it's gonna be great. It's gonna be full of love, and it's gonna make me the happiest man on earth."

Gracie sighed, "Are you sure, Joey?"

"More than anything." JJ said, leaning in to kiss her.

She, on the other hand, stopped him, "I'm not gonna give you any children."

"I don't want children." JJ said, just trying to convince her, "I just want you."

"And I want you."

Finally, JJ got to kiss her.

--

"Miami?" Erica asked.

"Yes." Andrew said, "Miami. Just to have some time away from each other."

"But why Miami?" Erica asked.

"It gives me and also you time to think of how we want the relationship to work or if we even do."

"Don't you?"

"Of course I do." Andrew said, "I love you, I just think it would be a great idea to have some time away from each other. I've thought about it for some time, so I'm going to visit my old friend. He lives in Miami."

"Okay then." Erica said, "But you cant date other people, can you?"

"No!" Andrew said, "Of course not!"

"Then fine." Erica said, "If it's Miami you want, I'll give it to you. Just keep in mind; I don't wait forever."

--

"I swear to God, you're getting so big, Sarah!" Emma said, lifting the 9 month old baby from her crib.

"Momhy."

"Oh my God!" Emma squealed, "Sarah, did you just say mommy? Oh my God, Jack! Jack!"

"What?" Jack said, coming into the nursery with Samantha right behind him, "Emma, what's wrong?"

"Sarah just said her first word."

"Oh my God." Jack mumbled.

"What did she say, mommy?" Samantha asked.

"She said ´mommy´."

"Momhy..."

"She did it again." Emma said.

"Wow, daddy's baby." Jack said, taking her from Emma, "I love you so much!"

"What about me?" Samantha asked.

"Well of course!" Jack said, "I love you too!"

Then the phone rang, and Emma went in to get it, "Bing resident?"

"Emma?"

"Speaking. Is it you Gracie?"

"Yes!" Gracie said, "Guess what?"

"What?" Emma asked, hoping for the best.

"I'm getting married."

"Did you say yes?" Emma jumped in the air, "Congratulations, Gracie. Aw, you're so lucky."

"Thank you." Gracie said, "I'm so excited."

"Hmm-mm," Emma said, "Did you call Sandy, 'cause you better. She was so sure that you'd say no."

"I did." Gracie said.

"What?"

"First. I said no at first, but then mom and JJ changed my mind."

"Good," Emma said, "You and JJ will be very happy together."

--

"So, I was thinking about that family vacation?" Shelly said.

"Yeah?" Ben said.

"I don't think it's such a good idea anyway." she said, sitting down with him.

"Why not?"

"Well, we should get ready for the baby instead, and then when the baby is 1 or 2, we can go."

"Okay," Ben said, "Sounds like a plan. But maybe we should invite Jack and Emma to the beach house with us. I think the kids might like it."

"Yeah, we could do that!" Shelly said, "Just like a weekend or something, but hey! We should invite Sandy and Mike too. All the couples with kids."

"Okay, are you gonna set a date with the other housewives?" Ben mocked.

"Haha," Shelly said, "Take care or I might bite you."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I think so."

* * *

_So new chapter will be up soon. Wonder if Shelly would actually bite Ben? Well, she is the devil, that sweet little thing :P Anyway, leave a review. Thanks, Stessa._


	19. A Castle of Sand

_Hello there. Thanks a million for the reviews. I see you got happy when JJ convinced Gracie to marry him anyway. I couldn't have the new Cobras splitting up, now could I?_

_**Disclaimer; **I do not own Friends, but I do own the main characters in this story – their kids – except four._

_

* * *

_

**We've Had Our Story…**

**- But What Happened Then? **

**Chapter 19. **

**A Castle of Sand **

"All right," Erica said, "I'll see you when you get back honey – no of course not _honey_ – I mean _Andrew_. Yes, yeah. Hmm, let's say that. Just call okay, yeah right. Bye."

"What was that about?" Monica asked, handing her a cookie.

"Andrew left for Miami yesterday." Erica said, and you could clearly hear the sadness in her voice.

"Why did he do that?" Monica asked.

"He wanted us to like take a breather or something." Erica said, "He thought we've been spending too much time together, just because I was talking about cheese."

"I'm sorry." Monica asked, "Why didn't you get the girls to cheer you up?"

"Emma, Shelly and Sandy left with their men and kids to go to the beach this weekend." Erica said, "And Sophie is still on her honeymoon, and yeah, Grace… She's kinda busy with JJ."

"Oh," Monica said, "Why didn't you go with the others to the beach house?"

"Because it was a trip only for families."

"No!" Monica said, "How can Jack do that?"

"It was Ben and Shelly's idea, Jack and Emma couldn't just invite me along." Erica said, "And on the other hand, I would have felt so stupid out there without kids and husband."

"I'm sorry." Monica said, "How's it going with the job?"

"It's bad," Erica said, "I feel like my skills aren't appreciated where I work, but I've got a job interview tomorrow at Javu's where you used to work, so maybe that'll give me some extra points."

"Maybe." Monica said. She sighed and took her daughters hand, "Erica look, life isn't as bad as you're making it. You gotta make yourself happy, no-one else will do it. Do you understand? You have to live your life."

"You're right." Erica said, nodding, "I understand."

--

"Mommy look! I builded a castle of sand!" Samantha yelled, pointing at her castle.

"It's beautiful Sam..." Emma said, "And it's ´I've build´. Just so you know."

"Okay mom." Samantha smiled, padding one of the ´walls´ of the castle.

"Mommy, can I build one too?" Peter asked.

"Yeah." Shelly said, not bothering to look away from the magazine she was reading, "Or you know, you could just ask Sam if you can help her."

"No!" Samantha yelled, "I'm building my own."

"Sam, you have to share." Emma said, "You know that."

Suddenly Peter ran into Samantha's castle and it broke down.

"Mommy!?" Samantha cried, getting tears in her eyes, "Mommy! Peter braked my castle!"

Emma looked up to find Peter jumping up and down on the pieces of Sam's castle. She didn't have the strenght to tell Sam that it was ´broke´ and not ´braked´. It would just make her more sad.

"Shelly, will you look what your son did."

"She probably deserved it." Shelly said.

"I beg you pardon?"

"Well, she's the one who didn't want to share. He's just doing things his way." Shelly said, still not looking up.

"Will you look at me?" Emma said, taking her magazine and throwing it away, "He ruined my daughters castle. She's been working on that since we got down here this morning."

"Mommy!" Samantha said, when Peter was still jumping.

"Wont you do something, Shelly?" Emma asked.

"No." Shelly said, "I think she deserved it. They have to learn how life is. If you cant share, people will get angry."

"Okay then." Emma said, "If you wont do anything, I will" she stood up and approached the kids, "Peter! Why did you ruin Sam's castle? That's wrong!"

"No." Peter said.

"Will you stop jumping and say sorry?"

"No."

"Do it." Emma said.

"No, I don't want to." Peter continued.

"Do it." Emma said, "You don't want to see me get angry."

"I wont do it!" Peter yelled.

"Okay then!" Emma said, taking his little blue plastic shovel which were lying in the sand.

"What are you doing, aunt Emma?" Peter asked, suddenly sounding much more scared then he was before.

"Showing you how you feel when things you care about are broken." Emma said, and then she cracked the shovel into two.

"Mommy!?" Peter yelled, storming to Shelly, "She broke my shovel. She broke it, mommy!"

"What?" Shelly asked, looking up, only to find Emma standing there with two pieces – one in each hand.

"Ooops." was all she had to say.

"Why did you do that!?" Shelly asked, trying to stand up – which was hard to do, considering her 7 months pregnancy.

"I'm raising your kid." Emma said, "You wouldn't do it yourself, so I had to do something, right?"

"What?"

"It's kinda like when you say that Samantha deserved that her castle got ruined."

"You bitch!" Shelly screamed, before she could even think.

And before she knew it, Emma had slapped her across the face, taken Samantha's hand and hurried away.

Shelly just stood there, looking after them, with Peter's hand in hers.

--

"So you think I'll need this one?" Gracie laughed, throwing JJ a weird thing he didn't know what was.

"Is it yours?"

"Yeah." Gracie said, "But maybe I should just throw it out, huh?"

"You sure has a lot of crap." JJ said, sitting down on her bed.

He'd been in Gracie's room before, many times, but he had never been there while she'd cleaned up. Trying to find the things which were most necessary. She had a lot of things.

A lot, a lot.

"Gee, thanks!" Gracie replied, "Maybe I shouldn't even do this."

"Don't say you wont clean up." JJ said, "'Cause it looks like a atomic bomb blew up in here."

"No." Gracie said, "I mean… Since we're getting married and everything… We should probably find an apartment, and then I'll have to pack all this down anyway, so it wont do any point to do it now, right?"

JJ looked at her, "Yeah." he said, "We should really move in together."

--

"Pack your things!" Emma said, breaking up the guy's (and Sandy's) poker game.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Pack you things; we're leaving."

"What happened, Ems?" Ben asked, trying to cool down his sister..

"Your wife!" she said, "Your wife happened. I don't want to be here anymore, I'm going. Are you coming Jack?"

Jack really didn't want to go, but he could tell by the look in her eyes that she was very furious.

"I'm coming." Jack said.

"By the way." Emma added, "We're not friends with Shelly anymore!"

--

"Mom!?" Gracie yelled, storming downstairs to tell the great news, "Mom? Mom?"

"What's wrong Gracie?" Rachel asked.

"JJ and I are moving in together!"

"Oh."

"Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, it's great honey." Rachel said, "But there's just one tiny problem."

"What's that?"

"JJ can't take care of you…"

* * *

_Well then. Leave me a review and you'll make me smile :D Thanks, Stessa. _


	20. Taking Sides

_Hi guys! Thanks for all the great reviews:P_

_**Disclaimer; **I do not own Friends. _

_

* * *

_

**We've Had Our Story…**

**- But What Happened Then?**

**Chapter 20. **

**Taking Sides **

"So, your resume is pretty amazing."

"Thank you." Erica said.

"You've done a lot of different things, I see." the man said, "But why do you want to leave your current work?"

"I don't feel like I really get to use my skills." Erica said, "And my mom told me how much she enjoyed working here, and I saw your add."

"Really?" the man asked, "Who is your mom? Someone I know?"

"Monica Geller." Erica said, "She retired around 2 months ago."

"You're Monica Geller's child? Wow!" he was amused, "Well, I definitely think you would work well with us."

--

"What do you mean I can't take care of her!?" JJ exclaimed, "I love her, I wont leave her alone."

"Not like that honey." Gracie said, suddenly serious, "She's talking about my disease."

"Oh," JJ said, his smile fading too, "But… Can't I learn how to do all that?"

"You could." Rachel said, "And I will try to teach you everything. But not a single night, can she be alone while she sleep, okay?"

"Of course." JJ said, "I wont let her be alone."

"Okay." Rachel said, "I'll teach you everything. What kind of medicine she needs to take. How to do her injuries if she at some point cant do it herself, which happens sometimes. And also the machine, you know…" Rachel trailed off.

Gracie could see in her moms eyes, that she was sad and worried, "Mom." she said, "Don't worry. I'll be okay. JJ will help me. I know it's gonna be hard for you to see me go, because you've taken care of me forever, but it's time for you to get me off your back, and enjoy your life with Ross."

"Of course." Rachel said, tears in her eyes, "I'm just gonna miss you so much!"

"I'm gonna miss you too." Gracie said, hugging her, "You have no idea how much."

--

_A week later. _

"Emma, will you please tell me what happened!" Jack said, turning off the TV.

"No." Emma said.

"Why did we have to rush away. What did you and Shelly fight about?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me!" Jack said, raising his voice.

Emma looked up, chocked about it. She wasn't used to Jack telling her what to do, it was usually the other way around.

"Okay," she said, "Peter broke Samantha's castle and Shelly said that Sam deserved it. I got mad because she didn't tell Peter that it was wrong, and I got down there, and I know I got a little head of myself, but I broke his shovel to show him what it felt like." Emma sighed, "Then Shelly got mad and called me …… _bitch_, and then I slapped her."

Jack tried to hold back his laugher, but he failed, "Is that it?"

"Okay!" Emma yelled, "You weren't there!"

"But Emma…" Jack said, calming down, "This is really silly. This is like… so stupid to fight about."

"But she called me bitch!"

"Yeah." Jack said, "I'm not taking her side. It was wrong, but you guys didn't mean it. You should make up."

"She can do it first." Emma said.

"Probably." Jack smiled, "But she's Shelly. When it's something like this, she wont do it. You're Emma, you have a good heart, you're like your mom."

"Which means I wont be the first to say sorry!" Emma said, storming into their bedroom.

--

"Okay, the next one in Sandy Tribbiani. I talked to her two days ago. She seems like a very good choice. I just wanted you guys to meet her." June Sandler said.

"Okay, Tribbiani. Why does that sound familiar."

"There's him the not very good actor Joey Tribbiani, I cant imagine that they have something to do with each other." June said, "She's very talented."

"Okay let her in."

Two seconds later, Sandra stood in front of them.

"Hi Sandy." June said.

"Hey."

"So, tell us a little about yourself?"

"Okay, I live here in New York with my boyfriend and our son. I've studied acting and want to make a career." Sandra smiled.

"Why do you find the character of Lucinda _(A/N - sorry, couldn't make something better up) _interesting?"

"She seems like a special person, and I like to play someone who is rather… not like everyone else." Sandra smiled, "That's why I fell for her."

"Well, we do think you have the strength and intensity to play her, but we would like you to come audition tomorrow with the people who's casted for Clarice and John."

"Okay, I'll be there." Sandra smiled.

"At 2am."

"Thank you. Bye."

--

"This has got to be the best honeymoon in the history of the world!" Sophie said, hugging Matthew on their way to the baggage.

"It was pretty good." Matthew said, taking his suitcase, "I can't wait to start my life with you."

"I know, me neither." Sophie said, kissing his cheek.

"How are you doing Mrs. Lewis?"

"I'm doing very good." Sophie said, "But still; it's Hannigan-Lewis, I'm not getting rid of my own name."

"I understand you." Matthew said, "Let's just get home now, honey."

"Hmm, that'd be a really good idea."

--

"Shelly, what is your problem?" Ben asked, after hanging up the phone.

"My problem?"

"Why did you call my sister a bitch?"

"Excuse me," Shelly said, "But she broke Peter's blue shovel."

"Yeah, but he jumped on Sam's castle!"

"Oh, so now you're taking her side?"

"No, I just think this whole fight is ridiculous." Ben said, "And Jack does too. We think you guys should make up."

"Yeah, she can do that."

"No." Ben continued, "You know her, she's so stubborn. You have to take the first step."

"I wont."

"Shelly, come on." Ben said.

"No!" Shelly argued.

"Fine, be mad at me."

--

Erica was watching TV when her cell rang. She looked at it, and was surprised to find Andrew's name flashing across it.

"Hi, it's me." Erica said.

"Erica, honey?" Andrew cried, "It's me. I've done a terrible, terrible thing."

"What?" Erica said, getting nervous, "What have you done?"

"I'm coming home now," Andrew said, "And I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything. I just needed to let you know that I'm sorry."

* * *

_Sorry, this was a short chapter, but I'll be back soon. Leave a review. Thanks, Stessa. _


	21. I'll Think About It

_Thank you so much for the reviews. I love them :P_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends._

_

* * *

_

**We've Had Our Story…**

**- But What Happened Then?**

**Chapter 21. **

**I'll Think About It. **

"Mom! I got a job!" Sandra yelled, before Alex could even get off her coat.

"You did?" Alex exclaimed, "Where?"

"At this new show called ´Crazy World´, I'm supposed to play the main character's best friend, a woman named Lucinda."

"Wow, congratulations."

"Yeah, I'm starting next Monday."

"Good for you!" Alex said.

"Hmm!?"

--

Erica was sitting on the edge of her seat. She was waiting for Andrew to come to her apartment. He was going to tell her about the terrible thing he'd done. She was fearing the worst, but no-one could have prepared her of what she was about to get.

When Andrew came, he was looking sad, and Erica wanted to great him with a kiss. However, he brushed her off.

"No," he said, "I need to tell you something."

"What is wrong, Andy? I'm really worried." Erica said.

"First; I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I got that!" Erica said, "Now tell me, what did you do?"

"I slept with someone else…"

--

"Yeah, this is the whole crew together." June said, looking around the table, smiling to all of them.

They all nodded and said their ´yeah's´. Sandra smiled more than she had ever thought she was able to. It was about sucking up a little in the beginning. She had a feeling about this show, and she wasn't gonna lose this part.

"We just still have a few problems, and since we're all in it together, we thought one of you might know what to do?" June continued.

"What's the problem?" one asked.

"We still don't have a song for our theme." June said, "We want something special. Something that'll catch peoples attention, but we do not want a song which is already in public."

"Are you looking for some un-professionals?" Sandra asked.

"Yes, exactly!" June said, "But someone who can sing and who will get the message through to people, and we think un-professionals often has a lot more to offer in that part."

"I think I know someone." Sandra smiled.

"You do, Tribbiani?"

"Yes, I do." Sandra said, "My boyfriend and my cousin. Mike Hannigan, my boyfriend, plays the piano and my cousin Gracie Green… She has an amazing voice, I can promise you, that they wont disappoint you"

"Mike Hannigan? As in _thee_ Mike Hannigan's son?"

"Exactly," Sandra said, "And you might want to know that… Gracie Green is daughter of the French actor Claude le Calvez."

"Really?"

"Hmm-mm." Sandra said, still smiling. Whenever she told anyone about Grace and Mikeys background, they always ended up being chosen.

"That's wonderful, Tribbiani, get them to call me, thank you!"

--

"What do you mean you slept with someone else?" Erica exclaimed, "I hope you don't mean what I think you mean!?"

"I know what you think, and that's what I mean." Andrew said, looking ashamed of himself.

"You seriously slept with someone else?" Erica said, getting tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, I know, I'm horrible." Andrew said.

"I cant look at you." Erica said, turning around.

"Please forgive me?"

"You want forgiveness!?" Erica yelled, turning back to look at him, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking!" Andrew said.

"What happened? Who is she?"

"It doesn't matter, Erica…"

"But I wanna know!" Erica yelled.

"Okay then. If you must know, it was in Miami, and I was sitting there in my room, thinking about how much I missed you. I didn't understand why I had to have that little breather. But then my cousin said to me; ´This is good, Andrew, because now you know how you really feel about her. That you can't live without her´. And I realized it was true, so we went out to celebrate, and I got drunk, and the next I remember is waking up in someone's bed. I'm sorry, Erica."

"Well, you should be, because we are so over!" Erica yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"Please Erica, forgive me?"

"No way!" Erica said, "I cant even look at you right now."

"Would you had me rather not told you?" Andrew asked.

"No, 'cause now I know who you really are…" Erica said, "And even though I love you, I see nothing for us."

"Could you at least think about forgiving me?" Andrew asked, "I'd do anything?"

Erica looked down and tried to clear her head.

Could she forgive him?

He had slept with someone else, sure… But he had realized something else on the way. Maybe it was okay. Maybe she could forgive him. Maybe they could make it work and make a home…? But still… He slept with someone else…

"Please?" Andrew asked again.

Erica went to the door and opened it, "I'll think about it." she said.

Then showed him out.

--

"Call her now, Shelly. It's important that you do." Ben said, handing her the phone.

"No, I wont." Shelly said, still stubborn.

"Admit it." Ben said, "You really miss her, don't you? You miss the girls talks you always had over a cup of coffee while the kids played? You miss calling her and complaining about me. You just miss her…? Don't you?"

Shelly cooked an eyebrow, "I guess so." she said.

"Call and say you're sorry." Ben said, "'Cause I know you are."

--

When the phone rang, Emma picked it up in a second. She was expecting a call from her mom.

"Mom?"

"No. It's me."

"Oh…" Emma's happiness faded, "It's you. What do you want?"

"I'm sorry." Shelly said.

"Sorry for what?" Emma asked, "For calling or for being you?"

"Stop being so mean, Emma!" Shelly interrupted her, "I called to say that I am sorry for calling you a bitch, and for not telling Peter off. What he did was wrong, and I'm sorry."

"Really?" Emma said, getting tears in her eyes, "Then I'm sorry too. Sorry for slapping you."

"It's okay." Shelly said, tears of happiness too, "Listen… Do you wanna go have some coffee? Have a really girl talk? I have so much gossip since our last!"

"Of course!" Emma squealed, "Let's meet at Central Perk in 10 minutes!"

--

"Gracie, I have news for you!" Sandra said, jumping into Gracie's room before she could even see who it was.

"How did…?"

"Your mom let me in." Sandra said, "It's gonna be good when you move away with JJ… Anyway… I've got a job for you."

"Oh no." Gracie said, fearing the worst, "You're not getting me a job as an extra on your new show, are you?"

"No!" Sandra said, "You and Mike are gonna write the theme to the show! You have to write a song, Gracie! And sing… Mike is gonna play! You two are gonna write a song that people will fall in love with!"

"Are you serious? How did you get us that job?"

"I turned on the Tribbiani-charm!"

"Huh?"

"Nah, who am I kidding; they needed someone to do it, and I said I knew someone. So? You wanna?"

"Yeah," Gracie said after thinking it through, "I wanna."

--

"I just got the weirdest call from Erica." Monica said, looking at Chandler.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "Did something happen?"

"No…" Monica trailed off, "I'm going to meet her in her apartment."

"Why? Come on, Monica. Tell me!" Chandler said.

"Her and Andrew broke up."

"What? why?"

"He slept with someone else…"

"Oh God." Chandler said, "Erica must be a mess."

"I know." Monica said, "It was only one time, but she's… Not herself."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna go console her." Monica said, "And then I know someone who can tell her what to do…"

"Who?"

"Wait and see."

* * *

_Thank you still for reading. The next chapter is up soon. Please leave a reviews. Thanks, Stessa. _


	22. Trust Me

_Hello there, friends. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, you give me :D  
**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends._

_

* * *

_

**We've Had Our Story…**

**- But What Happened Then?**

**Chapter 22. **

**Trust Me**

"Mom, I don't even know what to do." Erica sobbed, "How could he do this to me?"

"I don't know honey…" Monica said, rubbing her back, "It was an accident you know."

"But it just seems so planned!"

"What do you mean?" Monica asked, cooking an eyebrow.

"He wanted to take like a breather or a break or something, and then the minute he goes off to another city, he's in bed with someone else! I mean, you're not supposed to do that!" Erica exclaimed.

"No, not at all." Monica said, "When you're in a relationship you don't do that."

"That's not what I meant!" Erica said, "When you're on a break, you don't sleep with someone else. It's not a break-up, now is it…"

Monica looked into space, a weird idea entering her mind.

"Mom?" Erica said, "Mo-om!?"

"Oh sorry, sweetie." Monica said, "No, you're not aloud to sleep with someone else on a break."

"Then what should I do? Break up with him?"

"Before you do that." Monica said, taking her hand, "I have someone you should talk to about this."

"Who?"

"Your aunt Rachel."

--

"I'm so glad we finally made up!" Shelly said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, me too." Emma said, "We were really stupid, huh?"

"Tell me about it." Shelly said, "It's like… I don't know, just stupid."

"So, how are you and Ben doing?"

"Looking forward to this one." Shelly said, padding her big belly, "It's getting closer, you know."

"Yeah…" Emma smiled, "You are so lucky you're about to have one more."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" Emma trailed off, "I've been asking Jack if he could think about having another baby in a year or something, but he don't want more kids."

"And you do?"

"Yeah, I feel like we have the time and the money. We're still young." Emma said, "And I would really like a boy."

"Okay, can't you convince him?"

"No, every time I start on that conversation he leaves the room." Emma said, "I'm getting pretty tired of it, I mean, we're grownups. We're supposed to be able to communicate, you know? And he's just… We're not on very good terms right now. I hope it's just a phase."

"Yeah," Shelly said, "But you can help me out with this one."

"I would love to." Emma smiled.

"And I would love to have you help me."

--

"Hey Mikey." Gracie smiled, hugging him, "Are you ready to do this?"

"Yeah," Mike said, "Come in. Sandy isn't home. She's shopping with Philip, so we'll have space and time to do this."

"Okay." Gracie said, throwing her backpack at the couch, "Do you have any ideas for the song theme? Or do we simply jump to mine?"

"Yeah, let's do that. But did you get the first script they sent you?"

"Yeah, it was a little inspiration, you know. It has to fit the show. ´Crazy World´. What kinda name is that anyway?"

"It's about this guy who's funny, and have a crazy life and a lot of friends." Mike said.

"Kinda could be you or me." Gracie said, laughing.

"Yeah, but do you have anything already, that we maybe could use some of?"

"I brought all my old lyrics." Gracie smiled, "I guess ´Ultimate´ wont be any help here?"

"Nah, I doubt it." Mike laughed, "Let me take a look."

--

"Come on, get in there and ask her what to do." Monica said, opening the car for Erica to get out.

"I don't understand why Rach will be able to help me." Erica said.

"Just go in there. Tell your story, and everything will work out."

"But I don't understand…"

Monica interrupted her, "Trust me!"

--

"What are we gonna do for dinner, honey?" Sophie asked, looking at Matthew.

"We have plans with my parents, remember?" Matthew said, slipping on his coat.

"Oh," Sophie said, "What time?"

"In two hours, I'll just stop by the grocery store and buy some things."

"A few hours?" Sophie smiled, looking thoughtful, "Do you think that that's enough time for me to kill myself?"

"Please, Soph!" Matthew said, "My parents do not hate you!"

"They so do!" Sophie exclaimed.

"No." Matthew said, "In fact, I think my mom is becoming a lesbian, 'cause she's falling in love with you!"

"Stop teasing me!" Sophie said, slapping him, "And go buy food!"

--

When Rachel opened the door, she was surprised to find Erica out there; "Erica? Hi honey!"

"Hi aunt Rachel." Erica smiled, hugging her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came because I have something to tell you."

"Is it a longer story?" Rachel asked, "'Cause then I should make some coffee?"

"Do that." Erica said.

Rachel smiled and went into the kitchen, and 20 minutes later they were sitting by the kitchen table.

"So, what is it honey?" Rachel asked, "You seem a little out of it?"

"Andrew and I are kinda broken up."

"What?" Rachel exclaimed, "I'm sorry honey. Why?"

"Well…" Erica trailed off, not knowing what she should say and not knowing why she should say it to her aunt, and how she could help her, "Andrew kinda slept with someone else."

"What!?" Rachel almost choked in her coffee, "Ah… I don't understand."

"Hmm…" Erica said, getting tears in her eyes again, "He told me he wanted like a break from me, and then he went off to Miami where it happened."

Erica hadn't noticed how Rachel flinched at the word ´break´.

"I don't know what to do, and my mom thought I should talk to you and I don't know why!"

"Oh…" Rachel said, "First of all; I'm sorry for you." she gave her a hug, "And I think I know why she wanted us to talk."

"Why?"

"First; tell me what he told you?"

"It was a one time thing, he said that." Erica said, "But I just don't think I can forgive him like that."

Rachel decided to break the news for her, "I know exactly how you feel." she said.

"You do?" Erica didn't understand.

"I've been there." Rachel said, "Exactly there. Your uncle Ross pulled that on me on our FIRST one year anniversary."

"What!?"

"He did."

"But…" Erica trailed off, "What did you do?"

"My choice?" Rachel asked, "What did I do?"

"Yes?"

"I broke up with him."

"Oh…" Erica begun, "But then I guess I should…"

"And I've regretted it ever since." Rachel finished.

Erica was in chock.

Silence.

"What do you mean?" she finally asked.

"´Technically´ he did nothing wrong." Rachel said, "He believed we were on a break. Which we weren't."

"How did it happen?"

"Well then… He didn't tell me himself, which really would have giving him some forgiveness… What about Andrew, did he…?"

"He told me." Erica said, "That's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah, that's a wonderful things, sweetie. That means he can admit his mistakes."

"Okay, Ross couldn't?" Erica looked thoughtful.

"No." Rachel said.

"But what did you mean before when you said that you've regretted it ever since."

"If Ross and I hadn't broken up back then, we'd have been together for around 30 years now." Rachel said, "I'd never regret having Gracie and Emma, which is something I wouldn't have if Ross and I'd been together, but… It would have been a lot more easier. And also, I loved him. Look at us, we're married now. I've always loved him. He is my soul mate."

"But if Claude haven't died, you wouldn't have been together now." Erica said.

"No." Rachel said, "Claude was my soul mate in another way. But look, the question you need to ask yourself is just… Do you think you and Andrew will be together forever? Do you see a future? Don't do something you'll regret, honey."

"I guess so…" Erica said, "I mean, I love him, but… He slept with someone else!"

"Maybe you need to get over that fact, and then swallow your pride and take him back? Maybe you can work on a deal?

"Yeah…" Erica said, "Maybe we can."

Could they?

* * *

_Leave a review. Thanks, Stessa. _


	23. Being Friends

_Well thank you very much for your reviews._

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends, and I don't own the song "Even Angels Fall"_

_

* * *

_

**We've Had Our Story… **

**- But What Happened Then?**

**Chapter 23. **

**Being Friends. **

"So first chorus _(sp?)_, starts with C, and then D-minor?" Gracie asked.

"Yeah," Mike said, "Like this:"

He played the first line.

"Yes, that'll work." Gracie said.

"I'll try it again and you sing. The whole first part."

Gracie smiled and when Mike had counted to three she sang;

_"You found hope, you found faith  
Found how fast she could take it away  
Found true love, Lost your heart  
Now you don't know who you are"_

Mike smiled and clapped his hands together, "This is good, Grace. I think we've got something."

"Yeah, me too." Gracie smiled, "We'll just have to convince the producers too. And also talk to them of how much of this song which will be played. We'll probably have to tape everything anyway."

"Yeah, let's call and set up a meeting."

--

"_This is Andrew's. I'm not home right now, but leave a message and I'll definitely call you back. Or you could just call Erica's place, I'm probably over there, anyway. Bye!"_

Erica got tears in her eyes by the sweet and adorable way he'd made his voice mail, she sighed and said, "Hi Andy, it's me, Erica. I have something to talk to you about. It's about us and our current situation, you should call me back soon. Bye!"

She hung up.

She was doing the right thing, she knew that.

But how was she gonna explain to everyone?

--

"This feels like such a home to me." Shelly said, smiling.

Her and Emma were still at the coffee house. They'd been there all day. They were enjoying each others company more than anything. They'd really missed each other.

"Yeah, it does." Emma said.

Suddenly Shelly gasped.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Emma exclaimed.

"I think my water broke!" Shelly said.

"It's two months early!" Emma said,

"Don't you think I know that?" Shelly said, "Come on. Take me to the hospital, maybe something is wrong?"

"Of course," Emma said, taking her hand, "Wow, you're on fire. Peter was in a hurry and this baby is early. The only thing we can see as positive is that Ben isn't out of town!"

--

"Hi Jack!" Emma said, "It's me!"

"What?"

"Shelly is at the hospital, having the baby. I already called Ben, I was just wondering if maybe you would like to come? I mean, it is your niece or nephew being born."

"How does it get to be that?" Jack asked.

"Ben is my brother!" Emma said.

"Yeah, half brother." Jack said, not sounding very interested.

"I don't even know you!" Emma exclaimed, smashing the phone close.

--

"Is it here yet?" Sophie breathed, after rushing into the hospital.

"No, this isn't in a hurry," Emma said, "And it's going to be okay even thought it's early. The doctors says it's a big baby."

"Where's Ben? With Shelly?"

"Yeah, after not being there at Peter's birth, he's more supportive than anyone has ever been." Emma said, "Now you two," she said, looking at Matthew who was looking kinda mad, "Weren't you supposed to have dinner with Matt's parents?"

"Yes." Sophie said, "But as you said when we talked on the phone." she winked at Emma, "Shelly needs me here. It's my family too. I have to be here, remember?"

"Oh…" Emma said, getting the point, "No, really, Shelly do need you. I'm sorry for ruining dinner for you Matthew, I'm sure your parents can reschedule, don't you?"

"My mom is already not liking Sophie!" Matthew exclaimed, "This is just the kind of thing which will approve her of that!"

"You just told me earlier that she liked me!" Sophie said, turning to him, "That she was falling in love with me."

"I might have been adding a little to the story…" Matthew trailed off.

"A little!" Sophie yelled, attracting every person in the waiting rooms attention, "Saying that your mother likes me, is as crazy as saying ´Hey, I think a mouse is afraid of a cat´! It's like… Fire and water! We're as different as night and day! Why can't you just face it, Matty. It's not going to change!"

Matthew looked to the ground, "Sorry honey," he hugged her, "I love you. I wont take you to dinner with her again, I promise!"

--

"Hi, honey. How are you doing?" Rachel said, padding her stepson's wife's head.

"I'm okay, Rach." Shelly smiled, "And the baby is too."

"Oh, that's good. Ross is just talking to Ben. So I heard you and Ems made up?"

"You knew we didn't talk?" Shelly asked, surprised.

"Well of course." Rachel said, "Do you really think that my wonderful stepson wouldn't tell me?"

"Ben is such a tattle tail!" Shelly laughed.

"He told me exactly what happened." Rachel said, taking her hand, "It's the way it works, you know? I can tell you, now, me and the other 5 friends, we seems like we cant fight. Which we still do, occasionally. But it isn't near as much as when we were your age. You should have heard me and Monica when we lived together! You would find it hilarious."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Rachel said, "You and Emma will still have a lot of years to fight in, as well as you and Erica. You and Sophie, you and Gracie and you and Sandy. All of you girls will get in a fight someday, it's just life."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Shelly asked.

"Because I know for a fact that you were very upset, and right now I have some wisdom to pass on. I thought of this the a great opportunity to do that."

Shelly laughed, "Thank you," she said, "Mother-in-law."

--

"You didn't call everyone, did you?" Ross asked Ben.

"No." Ben said, "Emma called you guys, and Sophie and Matthew. She also called Jack, but she said that he was busy. She thought about calling Gracie, but she and Mike had this project. There's no need for all of us to be here."

"You're right." Ross said, "I just can't wait to see if I'll get my third granddaughter or my second grandson."

"I think Rach is excited too." Ben said.

"She'll be as much as a grandma as Susan will." Ross said.

"I know." Ben smiled, "But you'll be the only grandpa. You know how Shelly's dad is death."

"Wow, I never considered that." Ross said, "That makes me kinda special."

Ben laughed by his dad's giddiness, "I love you dad."

With those words he turned around and went into Shelly.

--

"That's an okay piece of work." Sandra said, after listening to Gracie and Mike.

"Really? Do you think they'd use it?" Gracie asked.

"Maybe," Sandra said, "They're pretty tough, but maybe. Or else you'll have to try again. You can't lose this Gracie, this could be your break."

"What do you mean my break?" Gracie said, "I do not want to be a singer."

"No, but I presume that acting is an option? This could lead to something."

"No…" Gracie trailed off, "I don't know what I want to do. But what I do know is that I wont settle for something. Life is too short to do the same all the time. I wanna try stuff. This is a good way too try making a break in TV. Maybe acting will be on my list if I get the chance one time."

"That's a great life philosophy." Mike said, supporting her.

"But what if you someday cant find a job?" Sandra asked.

"Then I'll have JJ." Gracie smiled.

--

"Wow," Shelly smiled, looking at the little baby in her arms, "I can't believe I have a daughter!"

"What's the name?" Emma asked, looking with tears in her eyes at her niece.

Ben and Shelly looked at each other, exchanging glances.

"You say it." Ben said.

"Okay," Shelly smiled, "Her name is Michelle Emma Geller."

--

"Hi, it's me." Andrew said.

"Oh, hi Andy." Erica smiled.

"I got your message."

"Yeah," Erica said, "We need to talk."

"Yeah." Andrew said.

"I love you…" Erica cried, "And I wont give up on us. But… I was going to, but someone convinced me to forgive you, and yeah… I cant say that I forgive you, but I can say that I want this to work."

"Really?" Andrew couldn't believe his luck, "Thank you Erica, I love you."

"I love you too, Andy." Erica said, "But I have a few things…"

"Tell me. I'll do anything."

"First, you have to promise that it wont happen again."

"It wont, I swear!"

"Thought so," Erica giggled, "And… I can't trust you right now as I said, but I know how to start. For a month, you and I will see each other like friends. We wont be having sex. I have to see that you can keep yourself from other women."

"Okay, if that is what it takes." Andrew said.

"And you have to promise me, that you'll take care of me, and never leave me. That we'll always be together."

"We will," Andrew said, "I promise."

"Good, we'll talk tomorrow." Erica smiled, and hung up.

She knew that Andrew would keep himself away from women, that he was able to.

But what about Erica herself?

It _was_ a whole month…

* * *

_Okay, this chapter didn't get us much further, but the next one will. Leave me a review. Thanks, Stefania :D_


	24. Why?

_2 reviews!? Seriously, 2 reviews? I'm actually a bit dissapointet in you, but anyhow, I know you're reading this, but are just too lazy to leave a review? Am I right? I just wish you would do it. Please? _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own them._

_

* * *

_

**We've Had Our Story…**

**- But What Happened Then?**

**Chapter 24. **

**Why? **

"I'm home!" Emma announced, when she opened the door.

When nobody answered, she went into the living room and found Samantha sitting on the couch with little Sarah in her arms. They were both almost asleep.

"Sam!?" Emma exclaimed, "Where's your father?"

"Mom?" Samantha said, "I'm so happy to see you, can't you take Sarah from me?"

"Of course." Emma said, taking her child, "Where's your father?" she repeated.

"He left." Samantha said, getting comfortable on the couch, she wanted to sleep.

"Left?" Emma said, a feeling of anger filling her body.

"Yes." Samantha said.

"Where did he go?"

"Someone from work called and there was this big thing. So he told me to take care of Sarah and then he left."

"What big thing?"

"Some dinner or something." Samantha said.

"Then he must have left before supper? Right?" Emma asked.

"He left around 3… Or 4, I think." Samantha pouted, yawning.

"But it's 8:30 now!" Emma exclaimed, looking at the big clock above the television, "Have you been alone that long?"

"Yeah, I think so." Samantha said.

"What did you eat?" Emma asked.

"I tried to warm Sarah a bottle in the microwave, but it blew up in there, and I hurt my fingers." Samantha said.

"Your fingers?" Emma said, "Show them to me."

"Mommy, if I show them to you will daddy be getting in trouble?"

"He is already in trouble." Emma said, "Show them to me young lady, or else you will be getting in trouble."

Samantha sat up and showed her right hand to her mother.

"Oh my God!" Emma said, "Doesn't that hurt, sweetie?"

"It hurts a lot." Samantha said, "But I tried putting water on it."

"Sweetie," Emma said getting tears in her eyes, "What more did you do?"

"When Sarah couldn't get her milk she got hungry and tired, I just tried to console her, but she wouldn't really sleep." Samantha said, "And I was busy with her, I didn't eat."

"God!" Emma said, slapping her forehead. She couldn't believe that Jack would do this! "Pack some clothes honey," she said, knowing what to do, "I'll pack some for me and Sarah. We're going to grandma and grandpa's. And then we'll look at your hand."

Samantha nodded, even though she was tired, she left for her bedroom to pack some clothes.

--

"I'm outta here, mom!" Gracie yelled, opening the front door, only to come face to face with Emma and her kids, "Ems? What are you doing here?"

"Take Sarah," Emma said, "And Samantha stay here. I'll be back in 10 minutes." Emma continued, and then she was gone.

"Gracie, what are…" Rachel trailed off when she saw her grandkids, "What are they doing here?"

"Emma dropped them off." Gracie said, "She's back in 10 minutes."

"Well, get them in!" Rachel said, "Hey Sam, what's happening?"

"I don't know," Samantha yawned, "But can you please fix my hand, grandma? 'Cos it hurts."

"What?"

"Here." Samantha said, showing her hand.

"Oh my God!" Rachel said, "Let's get that in a bowl of water!"

It was probably too late now, but she could at least try.

Rachel filled water in a bowl and placed it at the kitchen table. She sat Samantha next to it, and made her put her hand in it.

"Does that help, honey?"

"A little." Samantha said, "Thank you. But I think Sarah is hungry. Do you have some milk for her?"

"Yes." Rachel said. She didn't know why she was doing this, but Sam was an honest little girl, and if she said that Sarah was hungry, then she was.

Rachel found some formula to warm. She always had some lying around, because the house was full of kids very often.

When it was done, she found Gracie in the living room, telling Ross what happened.

"Here Grace." Rachel said, "Give her some."

"Okay." Gracie said, giving Sarah the bottle, "I think she liked that."

Then the front door opened and Emma came into the living room with two bags, "I'm here now." she announced.

"Yeah, we can see that." Ross said, "Emma, what's going on?"

"Jack and I are getting a divorce." Emma said, flopping down on the couch.

"What!?" the three of them said.

"Yeah." Emma just said, but they could see she was pretty shaken up.

But Rachel knew that both of her daughters (like herself) had a problem with making too big of a deal out of things, and playing drama queens, so she sat down next to Emma and took her hand, "Tell us what happened, honey?"

"I'll tell you what happened!" Emma said, "I got home from the hospital, and Samantha is sitting on the couch, telling me that Jack left around 3 in the afternoon, leaving her with Sarah and the responsibility for food. Then I look at her hand, and apparently, she tried to warm Sarah a bottle."

"Oh my God!" Ross said, "I cant believe Jack would do that… But don't you think you can work this out?"

"No!" Emma said, "He left a 6 year old to take care of a 1 year old. He must have lost his mind!"

"I see where you are coming from." Rachel said.

"Mom?" Gracie said, "I don't mean to steal the focus, 'cause I feel so bad for you Emma, but I was on my way out of the door. I promised JJ that I would come."

"Oh," Rachel said, taking Sarah, "I'll let you have some fun."

"Thanks." Gracie smiled, "And you can just make my bed for Sam. I bet she's tired. Bye!"

"Bye!"

The door closed, and she was gone.

"Can I stay here for awhile?" Emma asked.

"Yes, of course." Ross said.

"And if Jack asks, I'm not here."

--

_The next day. _

"Chandler?" Monica said, "I feel something weird in my chest."

"What?"

"There's like a… lump, or something, I don't know."

"Let me feel." Chandler said, and ran his hand over the spot she did before, "Yeah, you're right. Maybe you should get that checked out?"

"You think it could be cancer?" Monica asked.

"I don't know." Chandler said, "I'm not a doctor."

"I'll call the hospital." Monica said, with tears in her eyes.

"It's probably nothing." Chandler consoled her.

"Yeah, probably, but better safe than sorry."

--

Jack looked around in the quiet bedroom, and found it odd that his kids hadn't woken him up yet.

He stood out of bed, and was surprised by the unbearable silence which was filling this house.

He went downstairs and looked into the kitchen. He found it empty.

Where were Emma and the kids?

Then he found a note on the kitchen table. He took it up and read it:

_Hi Jack. I cant believe you. How can you leave your kids like that? I'm so angry with you right now, that it's lucky for you that you ain't home! I don't even feel like I know you anymore! I took my kids and left, to get you some time think things through. You should consider what really means something to you. Maybe we can still make this work. And I think you'd like to know, that Sam hurt her hand when she was trying to feed her sister, because you weren't there. Think things through now, Jack, and I'll see you. Bye, Emma._

Jack stood with the note in his hand, and suddenly, everything came rushing back to him…

* * *

_Leave me a review this time, please?. Thanks, Stessa. _


	25. Problems

_Hi, thank you so much for your reviews. I'm glad you did what I told you too, and reviewed me, 'cause I was afraid that no-one was reading. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own them, but I love them._

_

* * *

_

**We've Had Our Story…**

**- But What Happened Then?**

**Chapter 25. **

**Problems **

"Mr and Mrs Bing?"

Monica and Chandler looked up at the doctor which stood in front of them.

"Yes?"

"We'll have answers for you in a few weeks." he said, "You did the right thing coming in, Mrs. Bing. A lot of women just shrugs it off, and that is their death. You're smart woman, but we cant say much right now. But maybe you should warn your family and tell them that there might be cancer. And just… Take it easy, okay?"

"Thank you." Monica smiled.

The doctor nodded and left.

"Don't worry," Chandler said, "It's probably nothing."

"Yeah," Monica said, "It probably is."

--

"This place is really great." JJ said, looking around in the living room. He turned to the man, "How many rooms are there?"

"Oh," the man said, "There is a main bedroom and another one. Are you expecting?"

"No." Gracie said, "I just need an extra room."

"Okay, but I think this will be good for what you want."

"Yeah, it does look good." JJ said, "What do you think, honey?"

"I don't know, Joey. If you think this could be it, then let's do it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay," JJ said, "We're moving in here."

--

"Honey?" Matthew asked, knocking on the bathroom door, "You've been in there a long time, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sophie replied, "But I have a problem."

"A problem? Are you sick?"

"No."

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Sophie said. She opened the door and walked past him.

Matthew looked after her, but then he shrugged it off, and went into the bathroom to do his thing. He paused when he saw something on the sink, "Soph?"

"Yeah," Sophie popped her head in, "What's up?"

"What is this?" Matthew asked, holding the thing.

"Oh…" Sophie said, "That's a home pregnancy test."

"What?"

"A home pregnancy test."

"Are you… I mean – are you?"

"Am I what?" Sophie smiled, liking to toy with him.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Well, it didn't get to lie there long enough for me to look before you kicked me out." Sophie said.

"Can we look now?" Matthew asked.

"Yes. What colour is it?"

He looked at it and then at her, "Blue?"

"That means I'm pregnant."

--

Jack looked at the house in front of him, and decided to suck it up and go knock.

Two seconds later, the door opened.

"Oh hi Jack!" Rachel smiled, "Are you alone? Why didn't you bring your wife?"

"I was kinda hoping that she was here?" Jack said, biting his lip, "But I guess that she isn't?"

"No." Rachel said, sounding confused, "What happened?"

"We sorta had a fight." Jack said, "If you can even call it that."

"I'm sorry." Rachel smiled, "But maybe she is with Ben or Gracie. You should try there?"

"Okay." Jack said, "Thank you."

He turned around and left. Rachel close the door, and smiled to her daughter.

"Thank you!" Emma said, giving her a hug.

"You do know that you'll have to talk to him sometime, right?" Rachel asked, nowhere near as excited as Emma.

Emma's face fell, "I just don't want to." she mumbled.

"No." Rachel said, "But this is a serious problem, Emma. You two have kids together. Little lives are involved. You have to talk to him."

"You're right mom," Emma said, "And I will. I just want him to learn his lesson first."

--

"I can't believe that from one week today, we're gonna be man and wife." Gracie smiled, kissing JJ's cheek.

"Yeah." JJ said, "And after that, we're moving in together."

"Hmm-mm." Gracie giggled, "This is gonna be good."

"When do you get an answer back from that TV-show?" JJ asked.

"Within the next week too, probably. Or already this week." Gracie smiled, "Mike and I are so excited. Sandy says that after they'd started taping, it had gotten good. She think it's gonna be very popular, so it would be good for us to get this."

"And you will." JJ said.

"If you say so."

--

Emma sighed and looked at the phone her mom had placed before her.

"Do it." Rachel said.

Emma nodded and took a deep breath.

She dialled the number and waited for him to pick up.

--

"Mike?"

"Mike Hannigan?"

"Yes? Who am I speaking with?" Mike asked.

"June Sandler. I'm the producer of ´Crazy World´, and I would very much like to have you and your partner." she paused, "Gracie Green to come in and have a little chat. We like what you sent us, and we want to have a try and hear you live. And then we'll record it with some sort of band, and then make a video, and BAM! We're ready for the first episode of the show and for your song to hit the lists."

"Okay," Mike said, "Give us a day, and we'll be there."

--

"Emma, is it you?"

"It's me, Jack." Emma said.

"I'm so glad you called." Jack admitted, "I'm sorry."

"Are you?"

"Of course Emma!" Jack said, trying not to raise his voice, he was already on deep water, "How can you even ask that question?"

"Because I don't feel like I know you anymore." Emma admitted, "And I don't feel like I want to put any energy into our marriage anymore, but you just sit there. You don't care… I don't-"

"No, Emma," Jack said, "I do care! I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

"What?" Emma asked, "What is more important than your family?"

"I don't know…" Jack said, "I've just been so confused."

"Why?"

"I don't feel like I fit in anymore." Jack said, "I want answers. I've always wondered stuff, like; ´who is my real birth mom and my real birth dad?´ and ´what does my grandparents look like´. I know Erica and I remind a lot of our parents in the way we're raised and what we believe, but our looks doesn't. I want to know where I got my green eyes from. And where Erica got her blond hair. It's a part of me."

Emma was stunned, "But why didn't you just tell me about this? I mean, I wouldn't have been supportive, but I would-"

"Exactly!" Jack said, "You wouldn't have. You would have told me to do nothing. And I… I wanted to, so I've been searching to internet. Google."

"And what did you find?" Emma asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Nothing," Jack said, "Nothing."

"I can't say I'm sorry…" Emma trailed off, "'Cause maybe your mom didn't carry you in her belly and got through labour to have you, and maybe your dad didn't exactly give any sperm, but they raised you and loved you and gave you a home." Emma said, "They are your parents."

"I know," Jack said, "But I cant stop thinking about it."

"But what were you doing the other night, then?"

"I got a call from someone who said they might know something." Jack said, "And I just went there. I didn't think."

"But… Jack!" Emma said, "Your kids… How could you just leave them?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I certainly don't know either." Emma said, "It was just so irresponsible, Jack."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"Yeah, all right." Emma whispered.

"Then what are we gonna do?" Jack asked, hoping she would come home.

Emma sighed, "I cant trust you Jack. Not now."

"Then what, Emma?" Jack said, "I miss you and the girls. More than anything. You're not leaving me are you…?"

"I don't know…" Emma said, crying into the phone, "Our love was so great. But it's not just you thinking about this there's the problem… It's a lot of stuff… I feel like we've grown apart… We want different stuff now."

"But I don't think we are that different." Jack said, "I mean… I love you. That should be enough."

"But two people so opposites, cant make it work Jack, love isn't strong enough. What was I thinking?"

"Why would you say that?" Jack asked, "A lot of people are like that. A lot of totally different people are together."

"Give me an example?"

The other end was silent for a long time, but then Jack replied, "Your mom and dad."

* * *

_Then leave me a review again, please? Pretty please!? Thanks, Stessa ;p_


	26. Sam's Speech

_Thanks for the reviews. This will be a fluffy chapter, but with drama at the end !_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends. And I don't own the French song "Pour que tu m'aimes encore" by Celine Dion. That song is also one of my favourite songs, ever ;p_

_

* * *

_

**We've Had Our Story… **

**- But What Happened Then?**

**Chapter 26. **

**Sam's Speech **

"So everyone," JJ said, "Welcome to our super-small wedding. We'll just say a few words. Thank you for coming, and then… There's a lot of food, and just… Dick in!"

Everyone smiled and begun on their food.

Emma and Jack were sitting with their kids between them, after Emma's special request. After Jack had said the stuff about Emma's parents while they were talking, Emma had hung up on him. Mostly because she didn't know what to say, but also because she knew that at some point, Jack was right. If she wanted to make an effort, and look between fingers about his mistake, they could make it work. She and the kids however, were still sleeping in Gracie's bedroom, while Jack was at home. They haven't told anyone about their little thing, not even Jack's parents. Only Ross, Rachel and Gracie knew.

"Mommy, can I have a soda?" Samantha pouted.

"Of course." Emma said, "You want red or green?"

Erica had brought Andrew – as friends. Gracie had also invited him, simply because he was one of her best friends, who was not in the group. They were sitting together, talking – as friends.

"Yeah, I do think this chicken is great." Andrew smiled, "But what do I know? I'm not the chef."

"It's good." Erica said, sending him a secret smile, "I think there's some sort of cheese in it…"

She winked at him.

Monica was chatting with a thrilled Alex. She was happy, because her child was getting married, so she didn't even notice Monica's distance look. The doctors still hadn't gotten the results from her test. She was nervous.

"I mean, it is so amazing." Alex smiled, "My son is married now. Do you believe it?"

Sophie and Matthew was talking to Shelly and Ben. They were hugging their secret, while Shelly was talking about the new born Michelle. Sophie listened interested, getting good advises.

"And when they're up all night, you get really tired, but it's totally worth it." Shelly said.

"I bet." Sophie smiled.

"So when are you having one…?"

When Rachel clinked her glass and stood up, everyone got silent.

Normally, in their family, it was the father who said something, but since Gracie didn't have one, everyone had expected Ross to maybe do it, but Rachel was determined to give her daughter as speech herself.

"Gracie…" Rachel said, "And JJ… First of all, thank you for a lovely wedding and a beautiful ceremony." she sighed and continued, "I can't believe that my little girl is getting married. I remember it as just yesterday I was a the hospital, holding this little… pink thing. And I also remember the day JJ was born very clearly. Joey called Claude up and was all like, ´Claude, get yourself, Rach and Emma together and fly down here. Alex is in labour. We're having twins´, and Claude just grabbed Emma and I packed our bags, and we were out the door. When we finally reached the hospital, Alex had already had her babies, but they were the cutest twins I've ever seen, no offence to Jack and Erica, but really… It was an amazing day. And now you two… You're getting married, I mean, I never thought that you would be my son-in-law, JJ. But I know you'll take great care of her Gracie." she sighed and looked into her notes, with a tear running down her cheek, "I know… Gracie, _I know_ that there's a special person, who would have wanted so much to be here tonight. He would have given the world to you if you'd asked for it. He would have tired the moon to a robe a dragged it down here, if you've whished for it at your birthday. Even though you don't think this, Grace, you father loved you very much. Having Emma, was a wonderful thing to him. He loved her so much and I saw joy in his eyes every day, but the only time I've ever seen him happy for real, was that day when I told him I was carrying his baby. He just jumped into the air, and hugged me… And then he took Emma in his arms and swung her around in the apartment, I'm sure you remember it, Ems?"

Emma nodded, tears in her eyes too.

"Yeah, he was a wonderful man, Gracie. He loved you. And I know… _I know,_ he's taking care of you still. I've never been a religious person, I've never prayed to God, or thanked him for the food he was giving me, I did not pray when my father died, or when my sister got sick, but when Claude told me, that he knew his time was up, I prayed, I prayed with all my heart. The last thing I wanted, was for my child to grow up without a dad. For my second child, to end up like my first child did. And I'm sorry it didn't help, Gracie, but I hope you know that I love you more than anything, and that I'll be there for you always. Whatever decision you might make, or whatever you might do, I'll be there. And I believe that Ross has something to add to this…"

Ross stood up too, and took Rachel's hand in his.

He cleared his throat and begun, "You might wonder whatever I have to say to you, Gracie. And I don't know, I don't have any notes here, and I have no idea what I'm doing. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be there too… You've never had a dad. Never. And now… Now you have me. I can never take the place of your father, but I can be your step dad, and the father of your sister. God knows that our family is complicated, but it wont hurt. I can be there too. You've had your doubts about me, I know, but you've accepted me as the husband of your mother and your sisters dad, but you and I have never really,_ really _gotten to know each other, which I regret. You're moving out now, to live with your new husband, and it's gonna be just me and your mom, and now it'll be harder for me to know you. You're a complicated person Gracie Green, pardon, Gracie Tribbiani."

This earned laughs.

"Gracie Green is fine, Ross." Gracie laughed, tears streaming down her cheeks, "And I love you too."

"Wow," Ross said, "I didn't even get to say it yet… No, wait. I have to." he nodded, "Gracie, I love you… like my own."

--

_J'ai compris tous les mots, j'ai bien compris, merci  
Raisionnable et nouveau, c'est ainsi par ici  
Que les choses ont changé, que les fleurs ont fané  
Que le temps d'avant, c'était le temps davant  
Que si tout zappe et lasse, les amours aussi passent_

JJ grabbed Gracie's hand, and let her to the dance floor.

Gracie had chosen the song.

_Il faut que tu saches_

My heart is on fire, Gracie thought, when JJ swirled her around to the not so ordinary wedding song. It wasn't as happy as it would be if they'd chosen "Because you loved me" like Shelly and Ben had done, but she loved this song. And she knew her mom did too. It was the song they played at her fathers funeral, she had been told.

_J'irai chercher ton cœur si tu l'emportes ailleurs  
Même si dans tes danses d'autres dansent tes heures  
J'irai chercher ton âme dans les froids dans les flammes  
Je te jetterai des sorts pour que tu m'aimes encore_

Rachel looked at her daughter and her new husband. It was amazing how fast she'd grown up. She was a stubborn little girl, almost never giving in.

Rachel sighed, and leaned her head at Ross' shoulder.

She was glad that JJ had convinced her to marry him.

In fact, she couldn't be happier…. She thought.

_Fallait pas commencer m'attirer me toucher  
Fallait pas tant donner moi je sais pas jouer  
On me dit qu'aujourd'hui, on me dit que les autres font ainsi  
Je ne suis pas les autres  
Avant que l'on s'attache, avant que l'on se gâche_

_  
Je veux que tu saches_

Sandra was silently humming the melody. It was Celine Dion after all. She loved that song.

But when Mike asked her to dance and join the happy couple on the dance floor, she couldn't resist. She grabbed his hand, and he swung her around.

_J'irai chercher ton cœur si tu l'emportes ailleurs  
Même si dans tes danses d'autres dansent tes heures  
J'irai chercher ton âme dans les froids dans les flammes  
Je te jetterai des sorts pour que tu m'aimes encore_

Peter was stepping nervously in front of Shelly, and she knew what she had to do. She whispered in his ear, and a smile covered his face. She gave him a gently push towards Samantha, and he asked her to dance.

She smiled at him and grabbed his hand. They went together on to the dance floor, followed by a chorus of ´Ohs´ and ´Ahs´.

_Je trouverai des langages pour chanter tes louanges  
Je ferai nos bagages pour d'infinies vendanges  
Les formules magiques des marabouts d'afrique  
J'les dirai sans remords pour que tu m'aimes encore_

Gracie looked into JJ's eyes and he leaned down and kissed her.

Yeah, they would really make this work. They were meant to be. Lobsters, if you will.

_Je m'inventerai reine pour que tu me retiennes  
Je me ferai nouvelle pour que le feu reprenne  
Je deviendrai une autre après qui tu soupires  
Ces jeux seront les nôtres, si tel est ton desir_

_Plus brillante plus belle pour une autre étincelle  
Je me changerai en or pour que tu m'aimes encore._

--

Shelly approached to microphone and poked on it, getting everyone's attention.

"Hi," she smiled, "Shelly here!" she chuckled, "Anyway, I just wanted to whish the two of you a happy and healthy marriage. I felt like I needed to say something, after all you hold a very nice speech at my wedding, Gracie, but I don't really know what to say. Anything else but… I love you two. You're the sweetest persons in the world. Never break up." she raised her glass, "To the happy couple!"

"To the happy couple!"

--

"You know, JJ." Joey said, "I owe you some sort of sorry. Now it's your wedding day, and I can see how you've grown. And I can see why you wanted to follow your own dreams. I told you I wanted you to be an actor like myself, but you wanted to be a plumber. Not a very glamorous job. When I told you off, your mom talked me to senses, she reminded me of how my own dad had done this to me like I did to you, and I want to say sorry for being like that now. You're nothing like me at all, well… You were once, but you've changed. And now… Now you're getting married. And to Gracie of all people." Joey stopped and thought for awhile, "You know, you may not know this, but… I've actually dated Rachel."

JJ stifled a chuckle, "Wow," he turned to Gracie, "Did you know that honey?"

"Yeah, my mom told me." Gracie said.

Rachel was smiling at Joey, "Nothing to be proud of Joe!" she laughed.

"Well, we called us the Cobras once when we were fighting Chandler." Joey said, "But really, it was one of those many things which happened in the past, and is so funny now to tell you. Anyway, it's a good thing that we decided not to go out afterwards, because then you two wouldn't have happened at all. And Ross and Rachel wouldn't have been married now, and I would have been Emma's stepfather. It's fun to reminisce the past."

"That's a good thing it didn't happen though, Joe." Rachel said, blowing him a kiss, "I think our kids would have been really ugly."

"Aw, shut up, Rach!" Joey laughed, "Anyway, JJ and Gracie, you two are just… Such a great couple. I wish you luck and greatness."

--

"Hello." Samantha smiled, a little shy, "I was, I was very little when I first met you, Gracie and JJ." she said, "I was only just born. And JJ, you are so funny. I love you". she giggled, "And Gracie, you once told me that my mom and dad were the best people on the earth, that they were sweet. But now they're not living together anymore, and you told me they would never make me sad, because they are my parents. You lied, aunt Gracie, I'm in your room now, and that is because of them. They maked me sad." Samantha pouted, "I want you to make yourself not a liar and make them back together, can you help me?"

Gracie shot her gaze to the side, and saw Emma with her hand on her mouth and tears in her eyes.

Behind her was Jack sitting with his head in his hands.

Everyone curiously and chocked turned their heads to look at Emma and Jack, while Gracie decided to take care of Samantha.

She went up to the stage and opened her arms to take Samantha. The little girl had tears streaming down her cheeks, and she ran into Gracie's open arms. Gracie hugged her niece and carried her with her.

Rachel was rushing to Emma's side, a wild look in her eyes.

Emma was still in chock, "Mom?" she cried, "I had no idea that this affected her so much!!"

Gracie was rushing out of the door, to take care of Samantha.

"I told you." Rachel said, brushing her daughters hair.

"What am I gonna do?" Emma said.

"What's going on!?" Monica asked, raising her voice.

Jack looked at Emma and then sighed. He knew they had to tell them.

"Well…" he begun, "Emma and I have… sorta… not been living together the past weeks."

"What!?" Monica exclaimed.

"Well…" Jack didn't know what to say, "I'm sorry."

"What the hell happened!?" Erica exclaimed, looking from her former-roommate to her brother.

"Stuff." Emma said, "I've just been living with the kids at mom and dad's place."

"Oh my God!" Sophie said, rushing to Emma, "Honey are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Emma said, reminding a little too much of Ross when he found out about Joey and Rachel, "I'm fine!"

"Emma honey," Rachel said, "You're far from fine. You're talking about divorcing your husband. This is a serious decision, think about your kids."

"I've thought about them!" Emma whined, "And I think it's best for them not to be with their father, 'cause he can't take care of them!"

"Excuse me!?" Jack said, "You say I cant take care of them! If they live with you, they wont get any food!"

"What!?" Emma exclaimed, standing up to take the fight, "I can too cook! At least I wont burn off Samantha's fingers!"

"I didn't do that!" Jack said, looking her in the eye, "She did that herself."

"You know what?" Emma said, and you could hear the tears in her voice, "You can see this yourself, Jack. You said that we could make this work, you said that we weren't that different" a tear ran down her cheek, "But we keep doing this. We're fighting all the time, and I think it's been going on longer that one us would like to admit. It's not working. I can't raise Samantha and Sarah in a home like this. Fighting isn't good. I'm gonna keep living with my parents until I find a place. I'm moving out. For good."

* * *

_Well people, people, leave me reviews, ´cause I kinda like them :D Thanks, Stessa. _


	27. Moving On

_Thank you SO much for all the wonderful reviews you guys give me. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends._

_

* * *

_

**We've Had Our Story…**

**- But What Happened Then?**

**Chapter 27. **

**Moving On **

Erica looked at the phone in front of her, and knew she had to call him.

She had to tell him, and she had to say to him that she wanted to be with him.

She had to do it.

Now.

She grabbed the phone and dialled his number.

"Andrew speaking."

"Hi, it's me." Erica said.

"Oh hi." Andrew said, "Are we having a friendly dinner tonight?"

"No," Erica said, "But I have something very important to tell you."

"And what is that?"

--

Monica was having coffee with Phoebe, when the phone rang.

"The Bing's?"

"Mrs. Bing?"

"Yes?"

"This is doctor Edelman, I have your test results?"

"Oh," Monica said, "What does it say? Should I be sitting down?"

"No," doctor Edelman said, "It's quite good news, actually."

"Really?" Monica couldn't hide her excitement.

"You do not have breast cancer." doctor Edelman said.

"Wow." Monica sighed, "Thank you so much."

"No problem." doctor Edelman said, "Take care."

"Bye!"

--

"Emma, are you sure?" Rachel asked, once again trying to convince her daughter to give her marriage one more try.

"Yeah, mom." Emma said, not looking up from her magazine, "I am sure."

"Really?" Rachel asked, biting her nail, "Have you thought it through?"

"Mom!" Emma said, closing her magazine, "I cant imagine what I should be thinking through?"

"Have you lost your mind?" Rachel asked, "You love him, I know it!"

"Yeah, I do!" Emma said, "But love isn't enough. Always, isn't enough. Sometimes, it may be, but not now!"

"It is… Emma." Rachel said, taking her hand, "It is… You and Jack are meant to be. You've been so happy. You have two kids. You are made for each other!"

"You think?" Emma asked.

"I know." Rachel said, "It's just you who wont see it. Jack, he has faced the facts, he can see it. You just need to stop being so damn stubborn, and talk to him for real. Talk about what is bothering the both of you, 'cause it cant only be about that day."

"I guess I do have a few things which is bothering me…" Emma trailed off.

"What, for example?"

"I want another child." Emma said, "And Jack wont give me one. I want it!"

"Another baby?" Rachel looked thoughtful, "You should talk about that."

"Okay," Emma said, "I'll do it."

--

"You know what?" Sandra asked, turning to Mike, "I didn't get to ask you or Gracie how your thing with the producers went?"

"No." Mike smiled, "I have been waiting for you to realize that since the day we went there!"

"Oh God, how did it go?"

"We got the job…" Mike smiled.

"You did?" Sandra exclaimed, "When are you recording and taping?"

"When Gracie is back from her honeymoon. The show is not beginning for another month, so we've got time."

"Oh yai! I'm so happy for you!" Sandra said, hugging him, "I wish Gracie was here so I could hug her too!"

--

"I'm so happy about this Erica, I really am." Andrew smiled, squeezing her hand.

"I know," Erica said, "I don't know what I was thinking, I can't live without you, and now with everything… It only made sense to be together, you know?"

"Yeah, and I swear honey, it really was a one time thing."

"That is forgotten now." Erica said, "I know you regret it, and also, it showed me that you certainly ain't the perfect guy, like I thought you were. I've been living in a dream world, and you opened my eyes. I needed that."

"You can turn this around to something positive." Andrew smiled, kissing her cheek, "Many women wouldn't have done that."

"No." Erica sighed, "We're here by the way."

"Uh, I'm so excited!" Andrew said, jumping like a little girl.

"Let's go in and tell them, huh?" Erica asked, shooting him her movie-star smile, with teeth so white.

"Your mom is gonna love me!"

--

"Do you think we should move to Westchester like your parents?" Matthew asked.

"No, why would we do that?" Sophie answered.

"Just to be closer to them, and our kid would be able to play with your cousin's kids, you know."

"Yeah, but I don't think it's me." Sophie said, "We have room for one here, but if we want another one, a move will be on he table."

"Okay," Matthew said, "But when are we telling our parents?"

"I don't know." Sophie smiled, "I like having my secret. Why don't we let them figure it out on their own?"

"I like you, you evil." Matthew said, kissing her, "That idea is brilliant!"

--

"You know what really bothers me?" Ross asked Chandler, when they were watching the game on TV, while their wives were in the kitchen with Phoebe.

"No." Chandler said, "But I guess that by bringing it up, you're going to tell me?"

"You're stupid." Ross said, sending him the Geller-look.

"You know." Chandler said, "When Monica does that look, I can get it away by kissing her…"

"I'm warning you Chandler, stay away!" Ross said.

"Okay, then, tell me what is bothering you?"

"Fine!" Ross said, "It's just… Me and Rach have Emma together, but we never really…_ really_ got to raise a child together. You know like, just _us_…"

"I'm not following you." Chandler said.

"It's just… Right when Rachel and I got back together I asked her if she wanted maybe to have a child for us to raise… But she was all like; what the hell are you thinking and stuff, and I just… I never had to courage to bring it up again."

"Ross you are too old to have a child." Chandler said.

"I know… But…" Ross trailed off, "She's my only one, and that's a part I would kill to share with her… I mean, we could adopt you know, but she's just… Stubborn, I guess."

"I think she just wants to enjoy your life together now, Ross." Chandler said, "And who can blame her?"

"It just hurts a little." Ross said, "But I guess I'll have to be okay with it."

"You don't guess, you do… Have to be okay with it."

"Yeah, alright…"

Rachel shot herself away from the doorframe.

She had no idea that the idea of a child still bothered him that much.

* * *

_Yes friends, crappy chapter, but slightly needed. The next is here soon though, I can promise. Yeah, I know, the whole Monica/cancer thing was nothing, but I just liked to to tease you and make you think that something was happening. Leave a review. Thanks, Stefania._


	28. Okay?

_Thank you again for the reviews. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Friends, and I don't own the song "Even Angels Fall"_

**

* * *

**

We've Had Our Story…

**- But What Happened Then?**

**Chapter 28. **

**Okay?**

There was a knock on the door, and Monica left Rachel and Phoebe to go out and open.

"Erica?" she exclaimed, "And Andrew! Hi!"

"Hey mom!" Erica said, hugging her, "Can we come in?"

"Yeah come on." Monica said.

Erica and Andrew followed her into the kitchen.

"Wow, what a party." Erica smiled, "Hi Rach, hi Phoebs!"

"Hi honey." Phoebe smiled, "What brings you to the suburbs?"

"We have great news." Erica said, taking Andrew's hand, "First of all; we're getting together again."

"That's so great honey!" Monica smiled, hugging her daughter, "I'm so happy for you."

"Well, then wait till you hear what's next!" Erica said, "I'm pregnant!"

"You're what?" Monica exclaimed.

"I'm pregnant!" Erica repeated, "I found out some time ago, but I wanted to see how things with Andy went, and they went good, so I thought; ´why the hell not just tell him?´, and I did. Now we're here!"

"Congratulations!" Rachel said, getting up to hug her, "You two are gonna be so happy…"

--

Emma took a big breath and knocked on the door.

2 minutes later, a confused Jack opened the door, "Ems?"

"Hi Jack." Emma said, "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Jack said, "After all, you still own this place, right?"

"Right." Emma mumbled.

She followed Jack into the kitchen, "I need to talk to you." she said, "Sit."

"Okay…" Jack sat down and smiled at her, "Emma, before you talk, let me just say something, okay? I'm sorry, I really am. I have no idea how it could end up like this, okay?"

"I'm sorry too." Emma said, "But listen… I came to figure some things out. I realized that maybe we could make this work, if we just wanted to, you know."

"Nothing would make me happier." Jack said, "Tell me what I can do, and I'll do it."

"It's not like that, Jack." Emma said, "I have no idea of why you left your kids alone so many hours that day, so you could start the whole thing by telling me that?"

Jack sighed, "Okay… I was meeting at guy at a bar, because, I've been looking for my real mother, and that guy told me he might know something, but he had to have a beer for telling me."

"You've been looking for your real mom?" Emma exclaimed, "Why?"

"Because I want to know her."

"Isn't this a thing you do when you're teenager and full of protest?" Emma asked.

"I didn't." Jack said, "But I want to have a chat with her. Ask her why she gave us up and stuff."

"Why?"

"I need to know where I came from, Emma, don't you get it?"

"No." Emma said, "Because you do know where you came from. You came from a woman who didn't want you, and woman who got knocked up and just whished she'd never had sex with that guy. But then you was giving away to the most caring people in the whole world; your mom and dad. A couple who'd wanted kids longer than anyone else, and they raised you, because they are your parents. Not the stupid woman who gave you up."

"But you see, they are not my parents, I don't have their genes, or their hair colour!" Jack said.

"No, maybe you don't look like them." Emma said, "But that's only 50 percent of you. The other half is your personality, and I cant find anyone who reminds me more of Chandler than you do. And I can say the same about Monica and Erica."

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, would I be telling you this if I didn't mean it?"

"I guess not."

"Of course I wouldn't!" Emma said.

"Then, do you think we can still be together?" Jack asked, "'Cause it's stupid to get a divorce because of something like this."

"Maybe." Emma said, "If we can agree on something."

"And what is that?"

"I want another child soon."

"You know you're blackmailing me now, right?" Jack asked, a smile on his lips though.

"Yes, that was the whole cause of this conversation." Emma laughed.

"Okay." Jack said.

"Okay?"

"Okay."

--

"Okay, so Mrs. Green, you just sing into the microphone, and Mr. Hannigan, you play into that one." June told them.

"Okay." Gracie smiled. She was nice tanned after a weeks honeymoon on Aruba, but she was glad that she still had her own name.

"Ready?"

They nodded and on the count on three they begun.

_You found hope, you found faith  
Found how fast she could take it away  
Found true love, Lost your heart  
Now you don't know who you are_

_She made it easy, she made it free  
Made you hurt 'til you couldn't see  
Sometimes it stops; Sometimes it flows  
But baby that is how love goes_

Gracie was in heaven. She couldn't believe how great her life was going right now.

She was married. She didn't have any kick-backs recently. She was singing the theme for a new TV-show.

Could life get any better?

_You will fly and you will crawl  
God knows even angels fall  
No such thing as you lost it all  
God knows even angels fall_

_It's a secret that no one tells  
One day it's heaven, one day it's hell;  
And it's no fairytale, take it from me  
That's the way its supposed to be_

Mike enjoyed this very much. Later they were shooting the music video, and him and Gracie was gonna sit by a key-board. Him playing, and her sitting next to him, singing.

Then when they got more into it, they were supposed to dance a little, that part, he dared.

When the video was done, scenes from the show would be in there too, to reveal the actors and actresses.

_You will fly and you will crawl  
God knows even angels fall  
No such thing as you lost it all  
God knows even angels fall_

_You laugh you cry no one knows why,  
But oh the thrill of it all  
You're on the ride; you might as well open your eyes_

_You will fly and you will crawl  
God knows even angels fall  
No such thing as you lost it all  
God knows even angels fall_

_Even angels fall  
Even angels fall_

They finished with a big smile on their face.

--

"Mommy, I want to play on the swings!" Peter said, running towards them.

"You do that." Shelly said, "Your dad, Michelle and I will sit here for awhile then."

"Okay!" Peter smiled, grabbing a swing.

Michelle was sleeping in her carriage, so Ben and Shelly leaned back and enjoyed the nice day out.

"It's crazy about Emma and Jack, isn't it?" Shelly asked. They hadn't talked much about it since Sam's shocking speech at Gracie and JJ's wedding.

"Yeah," Ben said, "I can't believe them. I hope it's just a phase."

"Have you noticed something weird with Erica and Andrew?" Shelly then asked, "They acted all… Weird at the wedding."

"Hmm, I didn't notice anything." Ben said, "But Erica is always weird, so maybe that's why…"

"Now you're not being nice." Shelly said, slapping him.

"I was just thinking…" Ben begun, "That we're the most normal couple of all of us… We're never really fighting."

"But doesn't that make a boring marriage?" Shelly asked.

"No, that makes a good marriage."

--

Emma and Jack came through the door in the little kitchen in Monica and Chandler's door hand in hand.

"Oh my God!" Phoebe said.

"We have great news!" Emma smiled.

"Are you…?" Monica asked, hoping for the best.

"Yeah, we are." Jack said, "We talked and… It was just so silly everything."

"I am agreeing." Emma said.

"So now Ems and the kids are moving back in and we can be a family." Jack said.

"And…?" Rachel asked, knowing there had to be one more thing.

"How did you know there was more?" Jack asked.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"Well…" Jack trailed off.

"We're trying for another baby!"

"Really?" Erica exclaimed, "That's so great!"

"Isn't it?" Emma laughed, hugging her.

"And Andrew and I are back for good, we're having a baby too." Erica said.

"Oh my God!" Emma couldn't believe it, "That's so great, congrats!"

"I know…" Erica said, tears in her eyes, "I know…"

--

_The other side of the world._

"I'm afraid that this little boy do not have any relatives now." Audrey said.

"What can we do?" Memo asked her.

"Try to search more." Audrey decided, "There has got to be someone in this world who has just the slightest connection to him."

"What about the father? The boy was alone with his mom, right?"

"Yeah… But the father didn't want anything to do with him when he was little."

"Grandparents?" Memo asked.

"His grandma and grandpa are death." Audrey asked.

"All 4 of them?"

"No…" Audrey said, "I don't know. The boys grandpa never knew he had a child, and the grandma is dead."

"Then maybe he's alive? Maybe we can find something in the apartment?" Memo asked.

"We're gonna try." Audrey said, "We're not gonna leave this boy without family."

The two grown-ups bend down to look at the little boy smiling up at them.

"What is his name?" Memo asked.

"He doesn't have a name." Audrey replied, "He is only two months old, and the mother killed herself before she could decide what to call him. He's always been baby-boy which he will continue to be until we get him somewhere where he can have a family. His new parents will decide on his name."

"Okay," Memo said, "Let us find him a family."

* * *

_Well thank you for reading. Leave me a review. Thanks, Stessa._


	29. Memo and Audrey

_Thank you so much for the reviews. _

_**Disclaimer; **I do not own Friends. _

_

* * *

_

**We've Had Our Story…**

**- But What Happened Then?**

**Chapter 29. **

**Memo and Audrey **

_A couple of months later..._

"Oh my God, this is so exciting!" Sophie said, bouncing up and down in the sofa.

"Yeah, what a biggie." Gracie sarcastically said, "Seeing Sandy in a new TV-show is just my dream come true."

"Why are you so negative?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know." Gracie said, cracking a smile, "And that's because I'm not!" she jumped up and grabbed Sophie's hands.

The two of them danced around the whole house, singing; "We're gonna see Sandy! We're gonna see Sandy!"

"I believe that there is something seriously wrong with them." Sandra said, looking after the two singers.

"I don't know." Shelly said, "Maybe we should get them checked by a doctor?"

"Hey!" Emma said, "It's my sister you're talking about!"

"Yeah," Sandra said, "You should just be glad that it's not you."

"You're right." Emma said, "How long till your show begins?"

"Still two hours." Sandra replied, looking at her watch.

"Does that mean that we're gonna have to listen to them for two hours?" Erica asked.

"_We're gonna see Sandy! We're gonna see Sandy! We're gonna see Sandy!_"

"Is that an answer to your question?" Shelly asked.

--

"Do you think we bought enough beefs?" Jack asked, looking at the table full of meet.

"I don't know." Ben said, "We only bought like the whole store."

"Wow!" Matthew said, coming to them, "We can't eat all that. You guys, save some for the pure families!"

"You're so funny." Jack said, "But if you think you're better, than why don't _you_ go shopping the next time?"

"No thank you." Matthew quickly replied, rushing away.

"The grill is ready!" Andrew yelled, "Give me some meet and I'll make some food!"

"Can't we put some vegetables on it too?" JJ asked, throwing him a corncob, "I think Sophie will enjoy that!"

"And mom too." Mike added, looking at the grill, "You know, I don't understand why we have to do the cooking? Isn't that a women's job?"

"I believe so." Andrew said, "But we're having a barbeque! Cheer up!"

"And we're watching the first episode of Sandy's show." JJ said, "That is actually why we're all gathered here, it's not because of the food."

"Yeah…" Ben said, leaving a steak on the grill, "Don't think that dad and Rachel enjoy having the house full of people for a barbeque."

"They don't." Jack said.

"Well, then let's make this food!" Andrew enthusiastic said.

--

"I think the kids enjoy themselves." Alex said, finishing the painting she and Samantha HAD been painting.

Samantha had left to play blocks with Peter and Phoebe a long time ago.

"I think so too." Monica said, "Well, Michelle is sleeping, but Sarah is sucking on Rachel's finger. Take a look."

They turned their heads to look at Rachel who was sitting in a corner of the room, with her finger in Sarah's mouth.

"Cute, cute, cute." Alex said, "Where's Philip?"

"He's sleeping over there." Monica said.

"It's so crazy." Rachel told them, still with an eye on Sarah.

"What's crazy?" Monica asked.

"How much Sarah looks like you." Rachel giggled.

"She really does." Monica smiled, proudly.

"I hope Emma and Jack are having a boy the next time."

"Are they pregnant yet?" Alex asked.

"Hmm I don't know." Rachel said, "But there's something about them. Maybe they just found out."

"I know someone is pregnant." Phoebe said, chipping in on their conversation.

"Yeah, duh." Alex smiled, "Erica is."

"I feel there's like more." Phoebe said, "3 of them."

Alex counted on her fingers; "Erica, and then if we count Emma too… Who's the last? It's not Sandy that's for sure."

"And it's not Gracie either." Rachel said, "I'm afraid we'll have to convince her much longer in order for that to happen."

"Then there's Shelly or Sophie?" Monica said.

"Hmm," Phoebe wondered, "I think I know who."

--

"Why exactly did Rachel and I agree to let us be at our place tonight?" Ross asked.

"Ask your wife." Chandler replied.

"I'll do that." Ross said.

"I think the burgers are ready." Joey said, coming into the kitchen where the others were seated.

"I'm so hungry!" Mike said.

"Let's eat then."

--

_A couple of hours later…_

"That was really great Sandy!" Shelly said, "I think it's gonna be a hit!"

"You do?" Sandra asked.

"Yup."

"It had everything a TV-show needs to have to have success." Mike smiled, "A hot actress and a good story-line."

"And a good theme-song!" Gracie chipped in.

"And a good theme-song…"

There was a knock on the door, and they all looked at each other, wondering who it could be, since they all were there.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and went out to open.

She opened the door to reveal a woman and a man with a baby carriage.

"Can I help you?" Rachel smiled.

"Gracie Green?"

"No." Rachel shook her hand, "That's my daughter. My name is Rachel Green. I live here with my husband."

"My name is Audrey." the woman said, shaking Rachel's hand, "And this is Memo."

"Yes?"

"Were you married to Claude le Calvez?" Memo asked.

"Yeah…?" Rachel was curious. What could this be about?

"Can we come in?" Audrey asked, "We have a lot to talk about."

"Sure…" Rachel said, "Come on."

They followed her into the living room, where the rest of the family looked at her, confused.

"Well, this is Memo and Audrey. And yeah, this is my family." Rachel said, "And this is Gracie."

"Oh." Audrey said, "I need to talk to you… And you!" she pointed at Rachel and Gracie.

"What is going on?" Gracie asked, standing up to be next to them.

"Can we talk someplace else?" Memo asked.

"No, I think you should talk right here." Ross said.

"Okay then." Memo said, "You were in fact married to Claude?"

"Yes." Rachel said, "And this is mine and his daughter, Gracie."

"Did you know that Claude had a child when he was young?" Audrey asked.

"What?" Rachel exclaimed.

"I have more family?" Gracie asked, "Who?"

"He had a daughter, but he didn't know it." Audrey said, "And the daughter is now dead, I'm afraid."

"Oh." Gracie sighed.

"But she left something when she killed herself." Memo said, showing them the baby carriage, "Her son."

"Oh." Gracie repeated.

"And he has no other family." Memo continued, "You're the only one with the slightest connection to him. His half aunt."

"And what do you want us to do with that?" Rachel asked.

"We want you to take care of him."

* * *

_Well then. Next chappie will be here soon, and the story will be over in about 5 chapters, I think. Leave me a review. Thanks, Stessa. _


	30. Claude

_Hi. Next chapter is up. _

_**Disclaimer; **I do not own Friends._

_

* * *

_

**We've Had Our Story…**

**- But What Happened Then? **

**Chapter 30. **

**Claude. **

"You want us to do what?" Rachel exclaimed.

"Take care of him."

"And what do you mean by that?" Rachel asked.

"Raise him. Give him food." Audrey said.

"Wha-a-at?"

"How many time should I say it?" Audrey asked.

"I don't know." Gracie said, supporting her mom, "I think she's in shock now."

"No, I'm not!" Rachel said, thinking clearly, "Can I hold him though?"

"Sure." Memo smiled, handing her the little boy, "Here you go…"

"Wow." Rachel said, true joy in her eyes, "Grace, will you look at that."

"What?" Gracie asked.

"He looks like Claude." Rachel said, stroking the boy's head, "So much. It's scaring."

"Can I have a look?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, look."

"Oh my God!" Emma said, "He so does look like Claude!"

"Do I take this as a yes?" Memo asked.

"I…" Rachel trailed off.

"Was it me or my mom?" Gracie asked.

"We thought it would be most appropriate for his step grandma to do it, unless you think you can manage?" Audrey said.

"I don't." Gracie said, "I think it's best if mom does it."

"Do you want to do this, Mrs.?"

"I-I don't know."

"If you doesn't take him, he'll end up in a Orphans home."

"I guess I can take him…" Rachel trailed off.

"Rachel!" Ross interrupted, "Can I talk to you please?"

"O-okay." Rachel said.

Ross dragged her and the boy into the kitchen.

"What, Ross?"

"Have you lost your mind?" Ross asked.

"What?"

"We can't take care of him!" Ross said, "We don't even know the boy or his family!"

"I do." Rachel said, "I know his grandpa."

"But we cant raise him!"

"Weren't it you who asked me a few years ago if I wanted to adopt a baby with you so we could raise one together?"

"Yes, but…" Ross didn't know what to say.

"And you know what Ross?" Rachel said, playing with the boy's hand, "If I had been in Paris right now, I would have taken him with no doubt at all. I am his grandmother."

"But you're not!" Ross protested, "You were only married to his grandpa."

"Okay then." Rachel said, "Then I am not Michelle's and Peter's grandmother either. That makes sense."

"But that's different!"

"How, Ross? How is that different?"

"I don't know, but it is…"

"I don't think you understand me, Ross." Rachel said, "He is Claude's grandchild. He is Gracie's nephew. We can't let him go to some Orphans Home in France. They travelled all the way to the United States to find us. Gracie is apparently the only family he has left."

"But Rachel…" Ross said, "He is so young. We will die before he grows up. And what will we tell him? We are nothing to him."

"We will raise him as our own." Rachel said, "And when time is, I will tell him who I really am. His grandma."

"Are you sure you can handle a baby again, Rach?"

"I will do my best." Rachel said, "The only question is if you want to do this?"

"I've wanted to raise a child with you since I was 15." Ross said, "I guess I have the chance now… You know what, I think we should do it."

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Really."

"I love you." Rachel smiled, giving him a kiss.

"I love you too."

--

When they opened the door into the living room and Rachel had a smile on her face, it didn't take the family much to realize that she'd convinced Ross.

"Yai!" Gracie cheered, "You're doing it right?"

"We're doing it." Ross said.

"Great then." Memo said, "We have a few papers you need to sign and stuff in this briefcase, and some of his things in the car outside."

"Does he have a name?" Monica asked.

"No." Memo said, "His mother didn't have time to name him before she died, but we thought his new parents should decide it."

"Wow." Ross said, "What do you say, Rach? What is his name?"

"I know that." Emma said.

"What?" Rachel asked smiling at her daughter.

"Claude."

Rachel's eyes lighted up and she looked at the little boy – her son, technically – in her arms.

Yup.

Claude was his name.

* * *

_Sorry about the short chapter, but I had my trouble writing it. Leave a review. Thanks, Stessa. _


	31. Not Well

_Hi, sorry about the long wait, but ff have been driving me crazy. It wouldn't let me submit the document! Is it just me or have other been having the same problems... ? Anyway, it drove me insane, but here is the next chapther._

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own them. _

_

* * *

_

**We've Had Our Story…**

**- But What Happened Then? **

**Chapter 31. **

**Not Well **

"Wow, will you look at him?" Rachel asked, standing over the crib, looking at Claude.

Ross slipped his arms around her, "He is gorgeous." he said, "And he is really ours."

"Yeah…" Rachel sighed. She turned around to look at _her _Ross, "Thank you for doing this with me. we're too old to do it, technically, but we had to."

"I understand." Ross said, "But it's gonna be good. And if it is a problem, we'll just make him call us grandma and grandpa."

Rachel giggled, "I love you, Ross."

"I love you too."

"Hmm…" Rachel said, not knowing how to begin, "Did I ever really tell you how much I appreciate you taking me and Gracie in and all that?"

"I think you've mentioned it." Ross said, "A couple of thousands times."

"Haha, Mr. Funny-pants, I mean it. I wouldn't be this happy today haven't it been for you. Thank you."

--

"I think we should tell our parents now." Sophie said.

"You do?" Matthew asked, "Why? Didn't you want them to find out by themselves?"

"Nah," Sophie shook her head, "Rachel mentioned something to me about my mom saying she felt like three of us were pregnant. And since it wasn't Sandy, she wanted to know if it might be Emma or Gracie. And then I asked Emma, and she is pregnant again. For sure. But that is only two, so before they start talking to Sandy or Grace about it, we better tell them?"

"You are so considering, Mrs. Lewis."

"Uh-uh!"

"Pardon, Hannigan-Lewis."

--

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Bing, we're ready for you." the doctor smiled.

Emma excitedly grabbed Jack's hand and they went into their sonogram.

The doctor ran the machine over her stomach, but then turned to look at them.

"I have a surprise for you two." she said, "You want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yeah, don't we Jack?" Emma asked.

"Hmm, yes." Jack said, "That way I'll be more ready…"

"Okay then." the doctor smiled, "You are having twin boys!"

"What!?" Emma exclaimed.

"Congratulations!"

"Wow," Emma said, "Twins."

"How can we have twins?" Jack said, "That's impossible!?"

"Are twins in your family?" the doctor asked.

"He's a twin himself." Emma said, padding his hand to calm him down, "We'll be okay. Thank you doctor."

"My pleasure."

--

"So…" Phoebe starred at her in shock, "You're the one who's pregnant? I thought the third one was Shelly?"

"Well…" Sophie trailed off, "I don't know if Shelly is pregnant too, but I am."

"How far along are you?" Mike senior asked.

"5-6 months!"

"What!?" Phoebe exclaimed, "How have we not noticed that?"

"We haven't spend so much time together, and I'm wearing loose clothes." Sophie said.

"We're having our second grandchild." Mike said, "Wow…"

"Yeah…" Phoebe trailed off, "Wow…"

--

"Mike, Mike, Mike!" Sandra squealed, slamming the phone into the table, "The producers called! Your song is amazing! People are loving it! They want you guys to write more songs and come down there. Maybe they can set a record deal, you know, with a band to help you or something."

"What?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, and they wanted to know if you could sing a little bit." Sandra continued, "Because they want you and Gracie to write some sort of duet."

"Really?" Mike tried, "I don't think I can."

"Well, you'll have to learn." Sandra smiled, "God, this is so exciting!"

"Should I call Gracie?" Mike said.

"Yeah, she'll be so happy!"

--

"Ben can I ask you something?" Shelly asked.

"You already did." Ben smiled, "But you can ask me again if you want?"

"Thank you, I'm so honoured." Shelly said, wrinkling her nose, "Anyway, me and Erica had a disagreement the other day. We couldn't figure out what the difference between a horror movie and a thriller is."

"Hmm?" Ben seemed to ponder over the question, "I think a horror movie is where you see a lot of blood and people get killed, and a thriller is where they use the mental things to make something scary. Like… that, but I'm not sure."

"Okay." Shelly said, "Maybe I should look it up in a dictionary."

"You do that honey."

--

"Honey, are you okay?" Joey asked, looking at his wife, who was pale and covered in sweat.

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling well." Alex said, "I seriously think I should go to the hospital."

"Shall I take you there?" Joey asked, worried.

"Yes please." Alex said.

--

"So, you don't think we'll have kids, ever?" JJ asked.

"No." Gracie just said.

"But why?"

"I don't want them to get my disease, and if I don't pass anything on, diabetes will be out of our family."

"What if Claude has it?" JJ asked.

"Oh my God!" Shelly realized, "What if he has? It'll absolutely kill my mom."

JJ shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe one kid?"

"Okay." Gracie said, looking at him, "I'll think about it, okay? Think about it – nothing is decided yet."

"Thank you!"

--

"Can you believe that both of our kids are expecting?" Monica said, handing Chandler his coffee, "Isn't it just great?"

"It's really great." Chandler said, "Erica and Andrew looked happy when they left. she did the right thing by forgiving him."

"Hmm." Monica said, "She'll thank Rach someday."

"Yeah." Chandler said.

They sat in silence for awhile until the phone rang.

"Bing resident?"

"It's Joey!"

"Oh hi Joey!" Monica smiled, "What's up?"

"You have to come to the hospital. Something is seriously wrong with Alex."

* * *

_Okay, I'll cut here. Only a few more chapters and I'll end this, 'cause it's getting so damn boring, there's nothing left to write for me, so unles someone has a great idea... we'll say goodbye to the guys soon. Please review. Thanks, Stessa._


	32. Goodbye

_Hi ;p Thank you for the reviews. Here is the last chapter of the sequal. I hope you'd been enjoying this story. _

_**Disclaimer; **I do not own anything related to Friends._

_

* * *

_

**We've Had Our Story…**

**- But What Happened Then? **

**Chapter 32. **

**Goodbye**

_And that was how it ended. _

_Just like that. _

_We had to say goodbye, we had to, I know that. _

_But that didn't mean that we were prepared to do it. _

_Claude cried a lot, and so did the other kids. _

_Some of them only knew her while she was sick, but what a bond they had. _

_Even though she technically isn't – wasn't, I mean – my grandmother, she had always felt like one. I mean, we're all one big family. And I loved her just as much. _

_Maybe not as much as JJ and Sandra, and as Philip and Amelia, Sandra and Mike's kids, but I did love her. _

_And I'm gonna miss her. _

_But I'm still glad that she got the peace she's been looking for for six years now. I mean, seriously, she's been sick for six years! It's more than I've done anything in my entire life. _

_And I'm 13 years old. _

_We let all our other grandparents console Joey, while our parents, was having a serious conversation. They think I'm stupid – like I didn't know what they were talking about. I'm the eldest of the third generation of friends, and Peter is only 11. _

_I know the most. _

_I know they were discussing who of my grandparents would be the next to go. They're not young anymore. _

_And it's a serious matter, since my grandpa have been having a series of heart attacks in the last couple of years. I know it's harsh to say, but… Grandpa Ross wont be here very long, which will be a disaster since his ´son´ is only 6 years old. _

_Claude will be devastated when it happens, they have such a bond. _

_Like… talking about dinosaurs and all. _

_It's amazing how Alex were just alive to be there for Lindsay's first birthday. She couldn't have missed her son's only child's birthday. _

_It's scary to think that Lindsay will never really have a memory of her grandma. _

_But I think it's great that JJ finally convinced Gracie to have that baby he wanted so badly. I think she only agreed because she knew it would make Alex happy. _

_Well, I think I hear my parents and their friends coming home. I have been watching all the kids with a nanny, while they were discussing the thing they didn't think I knew that they were discussing. _

_I bet the nanny is tired now. 13 kids is a lot to watch. _

_Well, I better go out there to say goodbye too all my cousins. Thought they aren't really my cousins, 'cause our parents are cousins. We aren't really anything, and even though we are a family._

_Boy, do I love my life. _

_Love, Sam :)_

--

"Is Lindsay still sleeping?" Gracie asked the nanny.

"Yeah." the girl said, "But I'll go now. Bye!"

She hurried out the door, and Gracie just stood there, looking funny at her.

"They have been driving her crazy." Samantha smiled.

"Oh no! It's Troy and Danny, right?" Emma asked, referring to her 5 year old twin boys.

"Would you believe me if I said it weren't?" Samantha asked her mom.

"No!" Emma said, running into the play room where they probably were.

"But Lindsay was no problem." Samantha told Gracie and JJ.

"Okay," JJ sighed, "I'll go get her and we'll be out of here. We have to go all the way to the city."

He left and when he came back, he and Gracie were out the door.

"Were Philip and Amelia nice?" Sandra asked, her eyes red and puffy after all the crying she'd done that day. But who could blame her – they'd just had a funeral for her mother.

"They were as sweet as they always are." Samantha said.

"Good, I'll get them." Mike said, and after he'd done that, they left too.

"What about Kyle and Lisa?" Andrew asked.

"I tucked Lisa in 3 hours ago, and Kyle is probably trying to control his cousins." Samantha said.

She was used to the third degree after a night like this. She always knew how the kids had been, and she always told their parents.

"I'll help Emma with Troy and Danny, and also get my son." Erica said, "If you pick up Lisa?"

"I'll do." Andrew said, and then they left.

"How was Michelle and Peter?" Ben asked, "Do I have to ask that?"

"Nah, I think they took care of themselves." Samantha said, "Peter helped me tuck in the kids, and Michelle played with Sarah."

"Good." Shelly said, "We'll get them and head home."

"Isn't grandpa and grandma coming?" Samantha asked, looking at her father.

"No, Claude is spending the night." Jack said, "Will you make the guestroom ready for him?"

"Yes." Samantha said, and left the room.

She realized that Claude was spending the night more and more at their place. That it felt like they were 5 kids. Herself, Sarah, Troy, Danny and Claude.

She didn't mind of course, but she found it weird.

--

"She's really gone." Monica said, looking at a picture of herself and Alex, taking a couple of years back.

"I know." Chandler said and handed her a book, "Here. I thought you might need this."

"Oh my God." Monica said, when she realized what it was, "I'll have to make a red cross!"

"Yeah." Chandler said, "I know how you've written in here every each of our kids and grandkids, and I figured it was right to mark when someone is death?"

"You're right." Monica said, and opened the big book she'd made all those years ago, when they were six friends in a coffee house. Since then, she'd written in it every now and then. When one of them got married and had a kid. But now she'd have to make a death-mark.

She found the Tribbiani-page and looked at it:

_Joseph Francis Tribbiani and Alex Garrett Tribbiani _

_Two kids: _

_Joey Junior (JJ) and Sandra Tribbiani. _

_Grandkids:_

_Philip Tribbiani-Hannigan_

_Amelia Tribbiani-Hannigan _

_Lindsay Tribbiani. _

Monica sighed and made the red mark next to Alex's name.

She thought about how fun it would be to look the whole book through, and took a look at her and Chandler's page first.

_Chandler Muriel Bing and Monica Geller-Bing. _

_Two kids: _

_Jack and Erica Bing. _

_Grandkids: _

_Samantha Bing. _

_Sarah Bing. _

_Kyle Clark. _

_Troy and Danny Bing. _

_Lisa Clark. _

She smiled and turned the next page – Ross and Rachel's. She'd had some trouble making it, because their kids were not really born with the same parents, so she'd done it a little different

_Ross Geller and Rachel Geller-Green._

_Four brought-together kids: _

_Ben Willick Geller (Ross and Carol Willick's) _

_Emma Geller-Green _

_Gracie Green (Rachel and Claude le Calvez's) _

_Claude Geller-Green _

_Grandkids; _

_Samantha Bing. _

_Peter Geller. _

_Sarah Bing. _

_Michelle Emma Geller. _

_Troy and Danny Bing. _

_Lindsay Tribbiani. _

Monica smiled. Those two were definitely the ones with most grandkids, but they also had two kids more than the rest of them. She looked at the free spots beneath Lindsay's name. Hopefully Gracie would give them more, and she was sure Claude would in about 20 years. But maybe they wouldn't be alive to see it.

She turned the last page and smiled.

_Mike Hannigan and Phoebe Buffay-Hannigan. _

_Two kids; _

_Sophie and Mike Hannigan. _

_Grandkids; _

_Philip Tribbiani-Hannigan. _

_Nick Lewis _

_Amelia Tribbiani-Hannigan. _

_Tom Lewis. _

Monica closed the book and sighed. She'd give this to Samantha before she died, and she could keep up with what would happen until _she_ died – and then one of Sam's grandkids could do it. If she had some. Monica hoped she had.

She placed the book in the bookshelf and went to bed with Chandler.

--

"Samantha?" Claude whispered, padding into her bedroom.

"What's up Claude?" Samantha asked, surprised that he was still awake.

"Can I sleep here with you?"

"Yeah, crawl into bed, I'll sit here and work on my essay for awhile."

"Thank you." he pouted and went into bed, "I know, Sam." he then said.

"Know what?" Samantha asked, turning around to look at him .

"They told me." he paused, "They told me that I'm not their real kid."

"Oh," Samantha said, "Ross and Rachel?"

"Yes." Claude said.

"And how did that make you feel?"

"I don't know." Claude said, "Because mom said that she really was my grandma, because she was married to my grandpa, Claude, and Ross is her husband now. So I don't know what to think or feel. Things are just changing."

"They don't have to change." Samantha said, sitting next to him on the bed, and tucking the covers around him, "I mean, to me they'll always be your parents. They took and take care of you."

"I guess." Claude said.

"I am right." Samantha kissed his forehead, "They love you more than anything, Claude. You're their star. Their little boy, but they did right in telling you."

"Hmm." Claude said, "You know… I'm really your uncle."

"It's weird right?" Samantha laughed, "But hey! Our family is weird!"

"Yeah," Claude giggled, "Sam… Can I call my mom and dad?"

"Why?"

"I want to let mom know that I do know and feel she is my mom and that I love her. The same with dad."

"Sure." Samantha said, handing him her cell phone, "Say hi to them from me."

--

"What are you doing, Gracie?" JJ said, groggy, "It's late, will you get into bed. You're waking Lindsay."

"No, I have to find something." Gracie said, opening a new drawer.

"What are you looking after?"

"My old diary." Gracie said, "I know I've brought it with me."

"Why?" JJ asked, throwing himself at the couch.

"At my 20th birthday I wrote something." Gracie said, "And I cant remember exactly what it was, but I got to think of it, and now I want to know. Do you understand?"

"I do understand, honey." JJ said, "But I don't understand why it has to be in the middle of the night?"

"Oh, there it is!" Gracie squealed, and opened up the diary.

"What does it say?"

"Hmm, listen. It's not the last part. It's something in the middle," Gracie cleared her throat, "_So much has yet to happen in my life – and in my cousins. Good stuff and bad stuff, but I know… I know that somehow, it's all gonna be okay… At least I'll be here to watch it all. Looking back over the last 6-7 years, since Emma decided to move to NYC, I know we've all grown, and we've all learned. Looking back, I know, that those years, really wrote our story. Yeah… They really wrote The Story Of Our Liv__es"_

"The Story Of Our Lives?" JJ asked, "Do you still think that those years were the best?"

"They wrote our story." Gracie just said.

"Yeah, but so much more happened." JJ said.

"Maybe." Gracie teased him and went into their bedroom with the diary.

JJ followed, "Or else you could just say you know…" he threw himself in the bed, "That they wrote The Story Of Our Lives, but what about the next part of our lives?"

"It's what happened then." Gracie simply replied, looking though the old pages.

"So we had already had our story, and the rest of our lives is what happened then?" JJ asked.

"Yeah." Gracie smiled.

She placed the diary on her nightstand and turned off her lamp, "But the first part was definitely best."

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes, it was."

"No!" JJ said.

"Goodnight JJ." Gracie said, padding his stomach, "This was the next part. Now we just need the rest of the story – the rest of our lives."

"So, We've Had Our Story?" JJ asked, "And the rest is just… Not a story?"

"I just said it was!" Gracie said, "Like… Our kids having kids, and us having grandkids. That's the next part, but not the best."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it..." JJ said, "We've already Had Our Story"

**THE END**

* * *

_Well then, this was the last chapter. I wanted it to end with the title like in the first story, so having Gracie thinking about it would be good, and yeah… I had so much trouble writing the last part, but I actually like it, lol. Anyway, leave me a review, and say what you think about the whole story… Just one last review from all of you would make me so happy ! Thanks! And bye for now… But, maybe not totally, I'm still writing two stories on this board so, if you haven't done it, chek them out ;P Thanks, I love you guys... _


End file.
